I remember I loved you
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: The Bladebreakers are travelling by air but Tyson misses it, and has to go by himself. On the way the plane gets attacked and it explodes... Months passes with despondency, but when they meet a boy under a sakura tree is he really who they think he is?
1. Tearing apart

**Hi dear readers!**

**It's been sure a long while since I've updated anything here. I know I said in my note that there wouldn't be upcoming any new story from me, but I couldn't help it. I have this very nice story in my head which I have to write out of myself to have my ease. Hehe. And after I still like reading, and writting Tyka I thought why not share this fic with you all? :D**

**This is my very first angst/romance fic but I hope it will go off well. I'm working hard to improve my English writing skills; I hope this story will prove it. ;)**

**I'm quite busy, but I try to update the chappies as fast as my time allows it. So, please be patient with me. :)**

**I'm not planning to write such a long story as my last drama was, but I can't promise that some chapters won't be a bit longer. At least you'll have enough time to read till the next update. Hehe. :P**

**But now, let's get on with the necessary informations:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, only the plot. This is a fanfiction, my imagination. The real Beyblade plot belongs to Takao Aoki, not me.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: **

**- it's a story about boys' love relationship, so if you don't like reading romantic stories about same genders push the back button please. **

**- it's an angst/romance fic, which includes: sorrow, pain, some violence (not so harsh), romance, hurt/comfort, a little tragedy and all this flavored with bunch of humor of course. :) **

**- Some charcters are might a bit OOC as you will notice it (I'm sorry for that), but that's how it makes the story so good. **

* * *

><p><strong>Read and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. chapter<strong>

**Tearing apart**

* * *

><p>It was a warm and beautiful sunny day. Also, it was Friday, which meant that the airport of Bay city was crowded by a whale of passengers who were waiting for their flight, or were marching to the cabin of the puncher. The noise was so big that even the announcer barely managed to overshout her notification, but when a sudden roar exploded from somewhere, what first no one could tell where had it come from because it filled the whole building, it almost smashed the announcer device.<p>

"TYSON GRANGER! I swear one day I'm going to kick your ass!" the eighteen year old Kai Hiwatari shouted wrathfully, hitting the top of his lungs. Then he his head turned towards the poor dumbfounded crowd who had suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked petrified at the furious teenager. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Kai snapped at them with a _'Don't you dare or else...'_ hint of gaze in his crimson eyes that had gone reddish. Started, the horde of people spread in a flash, everyone buzzing off on its own way.

Rei chuckled as he watched amused his oldest friend's outburst. It was quite out of the common when he heard the always cold-blooded, good-tempered Kai Hiwatari shouting like that, but whenever it happened there could be guessed only one thing, more punctually a _person_, who could pull out the carpet from under Kai's feet to make him lost his patience, and this was Tyson Granger. The three main members of the Bladebreakers's team, Kai, Rei and Max were already at the airport waiting for their flight, em, more punctually, for their last teammate to finally appear. They were invited to a town for a beybattle what Mr. Dicenson had arranged for them after they'd teamed up with one other as the old Bladebreakers again.

"Relax Kai. I'm sure he'll pop up soon. We still have a quarter hour till the starting." Rei said grinning while he was leaning idly againt a wall. All of them were wearing their same attire they'd had during the Grevolution time, however, they'd all grown a lot. Their features had become more mature and they didn't appear in front of the world's eyes anymore as revolutionist teenagers. "He definitely has overslept, but in the end he always manages to get there in time. It's no good freting yourself." the raven haired tried to calm him down while he was playing breezily with something in his hands that looked like colourful marbles.

"Overslept neh?" Kai turned at Rei with a sarcastically raised eyebrow. "Well, that's a typical attribute that can be peculiar only to Tyson. He is seventeen year old and still can't knock himself out of the bed in human time. Just wait till he comes; when I get my hands on him I will make sure he won't be able to put into sleep his lazy ass for a long time." Kai gritted his teeth and looked angrily at his hands, clenching them tightly as if he was picturing his stupid, blue haired friend's neck he could strangle.

"Yeah, sure. The dog that barks doesn't bite. I figure you rather would like to have your hands under him than _on_ him." he grinned to his ears quite cheekily that his white fangs emerged behind his mouth.

As every nekojin, who was always very mature when it came about emotions, but mostly about love feelings, Rei had known for a long while now that his die-hard captain Kai Hiwatari, and the bull-headed Tyson Granger were addicted to each other, quite much more than friends did. But of course as thick-headed and stubborn those two were there was no way of hell they would ever admit it openly, not even if heaven would fall and hell would go up in the sky. There was just no way in hell that any of them would give up his pride. No way. However, they didn't have luck, because a nekojin wouldn't give up so easily either; Rei was plugging away to reach his goal, which was to finally make his two best friends realize their feelings towards each other, though that was easier to say than done.

Mostly, because Rei couldn't help but he enjoyed teasing Kai just as much as he wanted to help him what usually ended that he pointed out the _dirtiest_ side of things which irritated Kai like hell. Just like now. When the dual haired teen sharp eyes pinned on Rei from the corner of his eyes the raven haired sweatdrooped nervously, and held up his hands in defense. "Em, hehe, but why don't you give yourself a little break, Kai? I gladly lend these for you if you want to relax." he graciously showed Kai up his marbles.

This time Kai smirked, a very fiendish way.

"No, thanks. I'm not used to play with my _balls_ that openly."

Rei dumbfounded by this snapped comment so much that he almost dropped his marbles as he lurched suddenly, propping himself on the wall with one hand to keep his balance. He had never thought to ever hear such a dirty comment from that Kai Hiwatari who never allowed himself to let go even one joke from his mouth. However, Kai's smirk became only more pleased; as the only and might the last heir of the Hiwatari Family, who must always be stern and solemn, and it was true that Kai rarely took part in such childish, dirty plays. But if Rei enforced things that much then it was fine with Kai; but hence the raven haired had to deal with the consequences.

"Not balls! These are Fushigi balls; it's a chinese therapy to make yourself relax and healthy." the raven snapped at him hotly. But Kai didn't give him any attention, of course on purpose, and Rei couldn't stand it without a proper come back. "And here I thought the almighty Kai Hiwatari is way too mature for saying perverse things. It seems I start to get to know another side of you."

Kai flat his eyebrows and growled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me... and don't make me look like as though I would be old!"

"Yep, you are. Most of the time; like an old fogey."

On Kai's forehead a clot of blood was throbbing. Rei laughed openly. Kai then looked down the second youngest member of their team, Max Mizuhara, who had been sitting peacefully on his own suitcase, his back was on his friends since they'd arrived to the airport. The blond was joyfully wabbling with his feet as he was totally absorbed in his own little world. He didn't hear anything what his friends were talking about, just looked forward with a distant look while he was crooning in himself something, and crunched a pack of hazelnut.

"Max, do you have to munch so loud like a squirrel?" Kai growled at him as if he didn't know anymore who to pick just to ease his anger a bit. And to tell that constant munching was really getting on his nerves now.

Suddenly Max looked up from his little place at Kai with big, innocent ocean blue eyes, and totally clueless, as always. His mouth was half full with hazelnuts.

"Hm?"

"Ugh, never mind." Kai lowered his head a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt a headache upcoming. He had to wonder again why the heck had he agreed to come back to his old team at all? He remembered something about that Tyson was importuning him, not using only his tearing puppy dog eyes that always worked so successfully by Max. Of course that little blue haired stinker had to learn it from the blonde boy. No, it was not only that, but he had to cling so tightly onto poor Kai, who almost blushed by the embarrassing scene as a pleading Tyson was hugging his leg, that in the end he couldn't resist anymore. Though, deep, _deep_ inside Kai somehow liked the feeling how the blue haired angel was all over him, but of course he would never admit that openly.

**- O -**

In the big crowd a smudged dark blue figure swept through so fast and quickly, as he was making way for himself, it could barely make out exactly who the person was. Taking a closer picture the said person had definitely midnight blue hair where on he was wearing a turned cap, he was wearing dark grey jeans, yellow T-shirt and he had a blue farmer jacket on it. On his shoulder he was holding a backpack, holding it tightly as to not lose it as he was dashing with an incredible speed. "Sorry... em, excuse me... sorry..." the seventeen year old Tyson Granger said while he was dodging crisscross people on his way.

He ran like the wind through the waiting hall, and when he spotted finally his three friends he had quickly pulled the brake on his feet just in the last time before he would have blundered into poor Maxie, who was still sitting on his bag.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he said grinning.

"You've finally decided to show up?" came the grouchy ask from Kai. When the dust had cleared away that had been caused by Tyson, it could be seen that the dual haired captain was crossing his arms and he had a quite grumpy expression on his face. "It's a miracle. Usually you arrive in the last half minute."

"Hehe, see? I'm growing up." the bluenette pointed triumphantly.

"Yeah, at a snail's pace." retorted Kai.

"I'm sorry." said Tyson with a touchiness in his voice. "But I've overslept."

"Like always."

"It wasn't my fault!" screeched at him the bluenette. "You never guess what happened."

"Give us a try." Kai smirked at him, then said teasingly. "Let me guess; your alarm clock has suicided itself because it couldn't take your loud snoring anymore."

"Well, it wasn't like that," Tyson grinned nervously by that and scratched his head. "The situation was more complicated than that. I can tell you how did that exactly happen..."

"I had rather not." Kai took his fingers over his forehead in a tired mood. Tyson got peeved by that. Rei, who noticed right away a starting argument which was on to come from Tyson, quickly took on the placatory role.

He stepped between the two fiery teens. "C'mon on now Kai, at least he's come, and fortunately in time. Let's put aside unnecessary arguments and let's start."

"Rei? You rather go back playing with your balls." Kai murmured under his fingers.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted and looked total shocked, not mention embarrassed at his dual haired team captain. And not mention his secret love.

First Kai looked at him wonderingly, not understanding Tyson's shocked reaction. Then it suddenly hit him, and he got balled up by his own mistake that Tyson was misunderstanding his earlier comment. "N-no! I mean... I didn't mean...ugh, forget it. Let's go." he sighed tiredly. Then he took his own bag and marched towards the puncher. He pinched the bridge of his nose again. A new headache was coming. _Shit, so embarrassing._

"What's with him?" Tyson asked Rei.

"Definitely got out of bed on the wrong side." the raven haired shrugged, but smiled.

Tyson nudged him with his elbow, wriggling his eyebrows. "You mean the old sour puss didn't get his morning coffee?"

"I heard that Tyson!" Kai shouted furiously back. Rei and Tyson sweatdrooped and ducked their heads in a hurry, and followed Kai quietly. Man, the dual haired teen had sharp ears. Last followed them Max, pulling his suitcase after him while he was still munching happily.

**- O -**

At the puncher the Bladebreakers had all punched their air tickets, everyone, except Tyson. He was fumbling in his pockets hurry-skurry for awhile when in the end his hands came out empty. "Oh no." he mumbled becoming pale.

"Now what?" Kai looked at him edgily, his eyes hinting that the blue haired teen better didn't say there was something wrong or Kai went on fire. Too late.

Tyson raised his look at him shakily. "I-I remember I brought it down in the hallway while I was putting on my shoes... but I guess I left it on the bookcase."

"You better not." Kai's flaming red eyes fastened on the poor shaking teen now, threateningly.

"I was in hurry!" Tyson squeaked and defensively rose his hands.

"Tyson!" Kai spelled.

The bluenette backed a few steps from the incensed dual haired whose face looked now just like in their beybattle when Dranzer took fire. Suddenly a _beep_ sound was coming from Tyson's pocket, and he snatched it out. "I have to take it." he said quickly, mentally giving thank for whoever was calling him. It gave him a chance to shove off to a safer zone from Kai till the fiery phoenix cooled himself down a bit.

"Hello?"

_'Hi, this is the quick-aid service. You remember you have a guardian angel?'_

"Hiro?"

_'Guessed right! I'm on the way to Mr. Dicenson to the BBA centre, but before I take a stop by you. I found something in the hall what I presume you'll be very happy for it. Unless, Kai hasn't killed you yet.' _

Tyson's eyes suddenly kindled with hope. "Really? Man, Hiro you're awesome!" on the other side of the phone he could hear a contented chuckle from the older male.

_'I meet you at the main entrance.' _said Hiro before he hung up.

Tyson took away his phone, then turned to his friends who were looking at him confused. Kai, who was stamping on his foot impatiently, was about to get out answers from his silly angel, but Tyson cut him off right before he got a chance. "Hiro brings me the ticket. You guys go on the plane. I'll meet you there." he said and with that he stormed out of their sight, towards the main entrance.

**- O -**

Hiro was standing at the entrance of the airport with his hands in his pockets. His own dark brown eyes that were familiar to his little brother's were scanning minutely the crowd as he waited for Tyson to show up somewhere among the thousands of people.

Meanwhile, two girls who weren't far from Hiro's age walked past him while they kept sending him sympathetic glances. They recognized him instantly who he was, and they were smiling sheepishly. The older Granger, when he saw their furor gazes, gave them a playful wink as a little flirting. The two girls blushed in a flash and they stuck their heads together quickly in a silly giggle as they walked away. The dark haired male let go a soft, but very contented smirk on his face and ran idly a hand through his long, mellow bangs; it wasn't often a bad thing when you were a famous member by the BBA and had an attractive effect on your fans who adored you.

When he turned his gaze back at the crowd again for searching just then he spotted a familiar person in blue farmer jackets, grey pants, and a cap that could be so easily recognized everywhere, after it had ever belonged to him. A younger male with the same features of Hiro's was approaching. Hiro raised a hand high as a signal to make it easier for his little brother to notice him, who manifestly were twirling his head pointlessly.

Finally Tyson saw Hiro and he ran to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Hiro!" he panted slightly. "Man, you are my hero." Tyson clenched his chest that raised up and down a bit wild.

The older Granger chuckled softly. "It's not a disadvantage to have an older sibling sometimes, neh?"

"Absolutely not." Tyson grinned at him in a triumph way to give accord to his comment.

Hiro took out the air ticket from his inner pocket of his black jacket and gave it to Tyson. The bluenette thanked it with a beaming smile before he turned on his heels and quickly scuttled off. Hiro looked after him with a disappointed look. "Hey, I don't even get a goodbye hug or something?"

The next second Tyson rushed back with a lightning speed and practically sprang at Hiro, giving him a giant embrace, while he almost knocked over his older brother. Even if there were a few years between them, Tyson had grown a lot and was now reaching Hiro's jaw. "Thank you. See'ya!" gabbled off the bluenette before he had disappeared in the crowd again, out of Hiro's sight.

The dark haired male was still standing there for a couple of minutes; his lips pulled up in a satisfied, loving smile while he closed his eyes, and hummed. "Kid."

**- O -**

Tyson Granger watched dazedly through the huge window glass as the plane slowly, but sure rose from its flare path and lifted up in the sky.

"Oh no." he mumbled disappointed while a rising discomfort started swirling in his stomach, insensibly. As if, deep down, he already felt that something trouble was going to come out from this very soon. He got the firmament immediately when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Tyson got it out and the expression on his face went completely nervous and he gulped; he knew _exactly_ who the caller was, and he picked it up carefully, preparing for the worst.

However, what Tyson wasn't prepared for to be cut off right away before he could have had a chance to say a word. A thundering tone came out of his phone – almost splitting the display.

"_Tyson Granger! You're a dead man!"_

The bluenette dropped almost the appliance; flinging with his two hands he quickly caught it just in time when he jumped by the high tone that had come from a plain to be heard very angry Kai. Man, that guy had been kind of touchy lately. Sometimes Tyson wondered if the formerly always calm and cool headed dual haired had been going through some kind of youthful hormone fluctuation or something.

"Ehem... Heya Kai. What's up buddy?" stammered Tyson in a nervous grin as he scratched the back of his face.

"_I'll give you some _buddy_ just when I get my hands on you mug!"_

Tyson quickly held out the phone from himself in an ear-safe distance, and said. "Hey, don't hit the ceiling right away. I'll catch up you guys with the next flight." he tried to be good fellow, but in a situation he was in at that moment wasn't really a good idea; mostly, when Tyson heard placatory remarks coming from the background which was definitely Rei, who tried to ease the stormy clouds above Kai's head, with no luck. Kai simply barked him off before he turned to his phone again, and as Tyson could guess he was death glaring.

"_You better do that, Granger. And when I collar you I'm going to make you to run round the whole __town for twenty times!" _Tyson's grin went weak by that. "_You hear me, Granger? And you better __take off that stupid goofy grin from your face, you idiot!... You think I can't see it?" _Tyson sweatdrooped. Man, maybe Kai was a clairvoyant?

"_Prepare yourself, because when we meet next time I'm going to kick your ass!"_

"Like you ever would do. I know you're all over me, honey." the blue haired teen mumbled to himself, but for his _big_ misfortune on the other side of the appliance Kai had very good ears than it could be called natural by a human.

"_What did you just say?"_

Tyson freaked out. "Em, nothing! See'ya later!" he squeaked and hung up immediately, desperately hoping that by the time he arrived Kai had long forgotten the whole conversation.

A few meters away, inside of a dim corner stood a dark figure. His back was pressed against the matt wall while he was folding his arms. He was wearing a long, black cape from head to toe, and his face was covered by his hood. Beneath his hood his lips pulled up in an evil smirk; he'd heard the whole conversation and he was satisfied. It seemed that his plan had turned out to be easier for him than he'd thought. Excellent. He pushed himself away from the wall and with silent steps he disappeared in the empty corridor. He stole on; no one had even marked the presence of the strange figure.

**- O -**

After an hour the young Granger was sitting on the next flight and was reading a Beyblade Magazine he'd bought at a newsagent while he waited. It was so boring for him to travel alone, rather, because it was the first time he was going without his friends. It would've been so much more fun to have his gangs here, too; playing card games with his blonde best friend, Max, till they both collapsed by fatigue, teasing Kai and snickering at the funny sight whenever the older male made grimaces at him, or watching Rei sleep in a peaceful meditate looking pose while Tyson deliberately made strange raspy sounds with his hands that always caused the nekojin to hiss like a cat.

However, this Beyblade Magazine was so cool that it managed to hold his spellbound from his friends for awhile. But his intense gaze on the magazine didn't last long when his mind was caught as if someone was watching him. Mahogany eyes looked up to be meet by another pair of eyes that were blue, and smaller too.

A little kid being in the age of seven with dark hair that was pulled back in a little ponytail – after his hair was only half long – looked curiously at the young world champion blader. He was kneeling back on his seat and his hands rested on the headrest.

"Hi." greeted the little boy with a smile on his face.

"Hello." Tyson said back, and the boy tilted his head a bit at him, keeping his tiny impish smile.

"I know who you are." he peeped aware. "You are Tyson Granger, the world champion."

"That's I am." the world champion nodded, and looked friendly at the curious little boy, whom he found somehow interesting. Sure he practiced and taught children to beyblading, it wasn't the first time that a little kid adored him, still, there was something about this boy that caught his attention right away.

"When I grow up I'm going to become a great beyblader like you." he whooped joyfully and the grin on his face went bigger. A young brown haired woman who sat beside the little boy looked at her son with a soft, proud smile on her small lips.

Tyson broke into a nice smile of himself too. "If you practice assiduously I'm sure you'll be one day." it was strange, but this little kid somehow reminded him of himself. The same enthusiasm and energy filled eyes, and behind them were shining his dreams, just like what Tyson had been carrying deep in his heart, too, believing them to come true.

Though, there was another thing what always warmed Tyson's heart with affection, and that were his friends and his family.

"My name is Andrew."

"Hi Andrew, nice to meet you." they shook hands.

"So, is that cap of yours really special?" the went on asking him with never-ending curiosity.

"Yeah. It brings luck for me.. I guess."

"Really?" he looked wide-eyed. "Can I... Can I try it on?" he asked Tyson sheepishly.

Tyson smiled fondly and nodded. He took off the blue-red shaded cap from his face and placed it onto Andrew's head. However, the cap was a bit big for Andrew's little head and it slumped into his face. "Haha, cool." he laughed as he tried to put the cap straight but it hadn't become smaller to fit on his head.

"This cap is very special for me... I received it from my big brother when I was five year old." told Tyson and in his mind came up the nice memory of that day when Hiro had given it to him.

Andrew hold the cap with his hands to stop it slumping into his head always. "I know. I have a big brother too. We're traveling to him, and he's going to wait for us at the airport when we land. He promised."

Their conversation was cut off, though, when suddenly the plane shook and all the lights went off. Tyson could hear startled voices coming from more directions while his own mahogany eyes were scanning around in the darkness. _'What's going on?'_ he thought. He heard Andrew whimpering and the boy quickly slipped into his mother's embrace to find safety. No one understood what was happening but before the situation would have become panicky the lights had come back again. Numbers sighed in relief, thinking that it must only be some malfunction.

Still, something had changed on the board; in the air faint, grey mist was swirling. The passengers looked confused around before all of them felt how their minds became hazy. It was getting hard to keep open their eyes that got more and more heavy. They kept rolling vertiginously back and fore for a while before in the end they had all fallen unconscious. Everyone, except two persons.

"Mommy!... Hey, Mommy what's wrong?" Andrew shook his mother worried as he was trying desperately to wake her up. "Wake up Mommy! Please wake... _up_." but suddenly his own blue eyes became hard, and his voice broke. His face dropped. He also fell back unconscious in his seat onto his back. His little head hit slightly the armrest.

"Andrew!" Tyson cried and in a quick motion he tripped himself from the belt that was holding him. He jumped from his seat and rushed over Andrew. "What happened?... What is this all?" he asked but he couldn't find answer for his question. He didn't understand what was going on, but it seemed he was the only one who hadn't fainted. Why? What happened with everyone; was it because of the mist? But where did it come from?... '_Had the pilots fainted too?' _came the panic thought.

The next moment another new voice spoke in the silent room.

"Tyson Granger?"

The blue haired teen looked up and found a tall figure standing in the entry of the cabin. He couldn't make out clear who the person was because the fog was still swirling, but then, it slowly faded, and the contour of the figure stood out.

A man in long, black cape was standing there. Tyson turned towards him with his full body now and narrowed his eyes at him; this guy looked creepy. Those eyes that pierced into his, under his greasy, dull black hair, which was short at the front and longer the backside, held something murderous. That gaze told _killing_. This guy must be the cause of this disaster they were in.

"Who are you?" the gaze in Tyson's soft eyes became hard as they lodged into the other's. Still, the man's face stayed expressionless, nor did he bat an eyelid. The young world champion's tone had no effect on him.

The more Tyson watched those eyes, he didn't know how, but the more nervous he became. Those black slits looked lifeless and motionless, as if he wasn't human at all. There was something dangerous about that look. Something blood-curdling.

And when the stranger spoke again, his voice was colder than the most numbing ice, it was then Tyson's eyes went wide by shock.

"Tyson Granger." he said slowly. "The three times world champion of beyblade... your trip ends here for you."

The plane jerked once more and the next moment Tyson lost his balance and landed on the floor. He looked up with mixed fear and anger at the dark stranger. He had to do something. That was when he spotted a black beyblade circling in front of the man's feet, and not only that, but something dark and powerful was emitting from that blade. He could feel it.

"This is your end." the man raised his hand under his cape.

Tyson clenched his teeth.

_'Tyson, prepare yourself!'_ a sudden, deep voice called out in the bluenette's head. Tyson recognized it straight away.

The next second everything happened so fast. Tyson's mind couldn't grasp enough fast the rapid speed of the current of events to have time to react reasonably. Even so, his body seemed to have its own mind that was quick to react in no time, insensibly. As if he already knew what was going to happen, but his brain still hadn't grasped yet.

Mahogany eyes watched as the terrible events took form in front of him in a slow motion, like in a movie.

Tyson watched his own hand that reached towards the unconscious lying Andrew.

He felt his mouth forming the words, but it sounded as if it came from far away.

"No, wait!"

Then, suddenly a blue light emerged from somewhere and it shrouded the whole place.

"Die!" came another shout.

Tyson's vision became blurred; the scene of Andrew, the plane, and everything he was in had disappeared, and went into white...

For a moment the airplane was sleeking in the air, the next moment with a huge crash it exploded.

**- O -**

In the waiting area where the three Bladebreaker members were also staying the agitation was utter. One hour had passed and the number 717 flight still hadn't landed. People, who had gathered there because of a family member or friend and had been waited for them to meet, now, they kept asking the yonder employees over and over again what happened. But it seemed no one knew what could really have happened. They tried to calm down the waiting people nicely. Still, it was clear they were just as restless and nervous; the way they were tearing about and they couldn't give any sense explanation.

"What's going on?" Max asked Rei while he also was watching quite uneasy the shinning around people and the slowly rising tense atmosphere.

"I don't know, but something's wrong." the raven haired's eyes narrowed suspiciously by the sight. He didn't like it at all what was going on here, and somewhere deep inside he felt there was something bad, very bad. Something must have happened.

Kai Hiwatari, who had been standing beside them with his back pressed against the wall, arms folded, and had been kept his eyes closed like always, but mostly to lock out every sight and sound that were coming, now he opened them. Getting tired and impatient, no matter how uncaring, and well known the young Hiwatari was about his patience, this was just getting on his nerves now. Everyone was pacing up and down like head lost chickens, but no one knew what on earth was going on. What a negligence.

Seeing that it wouldn't be soon when they got to know any damn normal information, and his friends didn't do anything just standing there oafishly, he decided there was time now to take things into his hands, again. The older male pushed himself lightly away from the wall and letting the others know, he walked off. His white scarf rippled gracefully after him as he went to search a big shot who could report him about the events. Kai didn't show it, though, but this whole strange situation was bothering him just as much.

He walked through the crowd, ignoring everyone who still kept up stopping and asking the now very anxious employees who tried to do their best to ease them as much as they also were able to in such a situation. No matter they were working in a job where they all had to keep their cool, they were still people with human feelings. They empathized themselves into the others feelings.

Kai walked past soon a twenty-something year old male who were a few meters from him, and he couldn't help but his ears unwittingly grabbed at some desperate words that were coming from the dark brown man. He was clinging on a poor woman's arms, who definitely was a yonder employee, and tried to appease the young man while she herself was scared, too.

"Please... my brother... my little brother and my Mother was on that plane! What do you mean the plane hasn't arrived?... Where are they? What happened with them?" cried brokenly the brown haired male who had blue eyes, and shook the young woman. But it seemed he was already suspecting something; he buried his face into his hands and started crying.

Then something had broken within Kai, too. An instinctive fear was starting to overcome on his cool mind, and when the next moment a despairing woman, who presumably worked one position higher, ran to another telling her the overwhelming news, Kai's eyes suddenly went wide with shock.

"On the headquarters they told that half-way every contact had broken with the plane. A few minutes later the number 717 flight had exploded!"

Kai froze. His feet stopped on his way, and did not move anymore. Crimson eyes, glistening with horror, stared at the blankness. Exploded. The 717 flight... exploded. No, this couldn't be. There was just no way this really was happening. But no matter how much he would have tried to believe it else, it was the truth.

Pale hands that hung languidly by Kai's sides were shaking horribly. The former fear that had rushed through his spine were now eating him up within, like a poison. His stomach was seized with a cramp, urging him to throw up, but something like that a noble Hiwatari would never do, never mind what kind of situation. Still, he wanted to shout, he wanted to scream with the top of his lungs, even cry, but he couldn't make himself to do it. It just wasn't working. Why? Why couldn't he let free his emotions to bring some ease for himself, even if just a little.

Kai's mind went blind and the vision before his eyes went hazier. As if the world was slowly disappearing around him and everything went into white.

The legs of the Hiwatari went weak before his knees hit the cold floor.

He felt empty. Everything was so empty.

Soft, slate bangs fell over his face, hiding his crimson eyes that had gone lifeless; the light burnt out in them.

"Kai!"

He didn't register the surroundings anymore, nor did he hear clear the desperate voices that were echoing from every direction – from people, when they had heard the disaster news. Or that familiar voice which was calling Kai over and over again, nearing him, but for him it sounded so far. Everything was far from him and nothing existed around him; he was alone.

"Kai!... Kai, do you hear me?"

No, he couldn't let in them anymore. He'd gone way too far that he could be reached. He barely even felt when a comforting hand of the raven haired nekojin came onto his shoulder, shaking him hard to get out some reaction from him.

Kai distantly felt how his mouth formed the word of _that_ name, but he didn't hear his own voice that whispered brokenly...

"_Tyson."_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't know when will the next chappy come, but I'm working on it. I'm not expecting you to review this story if you don't want, but if you find it interesting, and liked it, every constructive comment is welcomed with glad. I love receiving reviews. Thank you very much. :)**

**I wish you a very nice day. See you at the next one! *waves* **


	2. Please come home   part 1

**Hi! I presume you were restless if I was going to update the next chapter or I've given up to go on with the story. Well, no, don't you worry, it's just that I've felt quite bad lately, but this is not the point here...**

**The other thing is that actually I'm not done with this chapter, but it's become so long that I have to sever and make two parts of this second chapter. I got carried away with it, hehe. I hope you'll still enjoy it, I think it has turned out way better than as I imagined first. **

**But before reading a little information here what I've forgotten to tell right at the very beginning: I know there are a lot who like reading big yaoi stuff, which is not like it bothers me, but if you're only here to read pure lemon without any clear story then I fear this is not your cup of tea. No insult, just to inform you.**

**But for those who like reading Tyka fics with "sense" plot behind the story and sweet love about boys _that_ I can give you. **

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me**

**Warning: deep sorrow, angst, little violence**

**Have a nice time reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. chapter<strong>

**Please come home**

**(part 1)**

* * *

><p>Kai Hiwatari was standing in front of his huge, double window and was looking outside the gloomy weather. This was something that had become a daily habit by him under these three months. The bedroom, which had belonged to him since he was a child, was furnished like royal, still, it felt so desolate and lifeless. As if happiness had vanished from it, for ever; not that this old mansion held much joy and fun which was alien to Voltaire Hiwatari. The grandfather, and last but not least Kai's last relative, who was still alive and was the holder of the huge mansion until he was sent into prison and Kai'd become the new master of the house.<p>

That had been three years now.

However, the life in the mansion had started to bring changes, mostly for Kai, when a young teenager, Tyson Granger, stepped in. It took long but slowly Kai was opening for him and for the world, too, even if only a bit; it was only Tyson and the other Bladebreakers who Kai could give his trust. The mansion had filled up with life and the flowers in the garden started blossoming in full flush, too.

The bitter and painful memories about the death of his parents and how his life had become so miserable after then; he had been sent into Russia to an Abbey where more diseases had befallen him, both mental and bodily. But that was all over. It was only a nightmare which was in the past and it would not come back again. Thanks to Tyson.

If only everything could have stayed like that. Always.

If only... _that_ day would have never come. Then it would have never happened. Then the flowers would be still blossoming. But it was over; on _that_ day Tyson had vanished from Kai's life and with the bluenette every hope, every light... every beautiful that had meant something for Kai had vanished for ever.

On that day the time had stopped passing for Kai.

It'd been three months now since that flight accident but in Kai's mind it was still like it happened yesterday. Though, the shock on him was quite big that he could remember clear every details. Even so, he did remember mistily the scene of the waiting room where his raven haired friend, who himself was beyond desperate and freaked out as well, tried to comfort Kai the best he could. Distantly, Kai heard how Max was crying hard. The broken expression on the always cheerful blonde boy was deplorable.

The next scene what had come later was in the dojo. Kai had never seen so anguished the grandfather as he did then. At one go he really had become old and somehow fragile. That was when Kai finally grasped what really happened.

Though he still couldn't show any bursting emotions like the others did, but he was also suffering inside, deeply. His motionless, expressionless attitude made Hiro furious, nevertheless. Who, over that he'd not only lost his little brother, a part of his blood, but even after that he couldn't believe how could someone like Kai still have the guts to step into his house with such a fucking calm face on him. How could someone be like that to not show any respect, not even a little care, towards his teammate? For Tyson for God shake!

But Hiro was wrong. He didn't see the loss in those blank orbs of Kai's. Or he might didn't even care. And giving up every decency Hiro - with tears in his eyes - threw all his anger, pain, and sorrow at Kai, who for everyone's big surprise didn't make any reaction or protection when the older Granger suddenly grabbed him by his black jacket, and if it hadn't been for Rei, then Hiro sure would have not hold back himself from hitting Kai.

After that the young Hiwatari returned to his mansion and locked himself into his house, away from everyone and everything.

He'd been leading a real unsociable existence. He didn't talked to anyone, if there was a possibility, and nothing mattered to him anymore. Rei did called him on phone, not once. He and Max did even come to visit Kai and tried to screw him out from his _cave_ somehow, but it was useless. The dual haired refused to talk or see anyone.

When Kai hadn't showed up at the BBA for a quite long while, either, the director had come to him. Everyone – excluding Hiro – was very worried for Kai, even Mr. Dicenson. The hatted old man was talking long to Kai, who sat face to face with him while he was resting hard his gaze on the window all along. It was something the dual haired male often did, not because of disrespect or indifference, but because he didn't want anyone to look into his eyes. To see those burnt out orbs. Kai, however, listened the white moustached man patiently. He didn't interrupt the director, who putting aside his formal manner, in the end he was practically begging to Kai to come back to the BBA Company.

When the old man didn't have anything more to say deep silence fell on both of them. His gaze was lingering on Kai's expressionless face, waiting trustingly for an answer.

After some minutes later Kai had finally moved his face, but when his look met the director's the only thing he said was... "I have no place at the BBA Company anymore." his voice was like ice. Just like he'd been at the beginning of their meeting. No, it as worse; even Kai himself noticed how his voice had become strange for him, as if it wasn't his voice at all that was speaking from his mouth.

Mr. Dicenson sighed deep as his gaze folded down sorrowful on to the table. Then he slowly stood up and left, leaving Kai, once again, alone.

Every damned day was the same for him. He spent his time with staying in his room or took walks in his gardens with his intense thoughts. Had it not been for Albert, Kyo and Dranzer, then Kai sure would no stick out not even his nose from his room. They three were Kai's only companies who from he didn't hide away, but he found them understanding him more than the others did.

The dear valet, Albert, had known Kai since he was only a little kid, and his parents were still alive. Under the years he had been keeping tabs on his young master's life, and he was solicitous for the boy's sad fate. Although Kai never returned openly strangers overtures, kept a respectable distance, he liked and had a big respect towards Albert. He always treated every situation with noble discretion and Kai never forgot to return these things on his own ways.

The valet often visited Kai's room, mostly when he brought up his meal, and while he did that he always noted what a beautiful day they were having (it was not a big news because Bay City had usually sunshine days; it was rare when it was rainy or cloudy). Kai never gave any response for that, but internally he sensed the true meaning behind those simple common words.

Later, Albert had come back to find Kai's room left empty. Going to the window where Kyo, the grey tabby cat was sitting, he took a look outside the gardens where the dual haired male strolled. Albert had given a fine stroke to Kyo before he took out the empty dishes on the salver with a sad smile on his face.

Kai'd even give up blading anymore. The Bladebreakers team would never be entire without the bluenette anyway. But Dranzer didn't let herself set aside so easily like that; the wonderful phoenix glowed and splashed fire rings around the blade indignantly when Kai didn't give her the deserved attention he was used to. This times Kai always brought his blade out with him to the gardens where he let her rip to let out all her exalted energy.

Dranzer thanked this thereby making all sorts of fine, criss-cross circles to awe her young master. Sometimes, she even barged into Kai's foot on purpose in a teasing way, as if she was trying to cheer him up when she noticed that the dual haired had gone very deep in his thoughts.

Kai wondered how came that his phoenix was still so blazing and the flame of fire was so intensive when she'd lost her partner; Dragon. But no, bitbeasts didn't die, only humans did.

Today, crimson orbs wreathed with dense mist stared into the melancholy weather that had fallen to Bay City; thick, grey clouds shrouded the sunbeams. Not that Kai minded, actually, it was just the way he liked and wanted it to stay like that. What would be the good anyway to have a sunny day if the _true_ light of his life was missing?

Three months had passed... three months... no hope, just the death-confirmatory news. Three months were not much... but three months should be long enough time for to make Kai realize that Tyson presumably would never come back again. _Then why?_... he wondered... _why couldn't he cry?_

It was so... unnatural. Had he really become that cold that his last drop of emotions had vanished from him too?

Behind him, on a desk, unfolded newspapers were lying in a heap. Kai never gave any damn interest what those meddler journalists wrote, but since _that_ day Albert had been bringing up the newly published ones to him, always. He never read through the whole newspaper just that one certain article that wrote about the accident.

The bottommost print, which had been published on the first days after the accident, the article was printed on the front page with gigantic characters. But as time went it made less sensation, rather pity, it had been sorted to the back pages among the other common news.

The government had told right at the very beginning that he didn't think that the number of 717 flight had been a victim to a terrorist attack, but if yes, they would make sure they were going to pay hell for it. Nonetheless, they couldn't give any certainty until they found the airplane and the _black box _**(1)**.

They did find the plane. They also found the black box, but what they couldn't figure out what could have caused the detonation on the board. In the last published article they told that they were still investigating the wrecks but they were going to carry home the bodies of those they managed to identify. The president offered his deep solidarity and condolences to the bereaved, and he promised a honorable funeral to the departed.

Honorable. _Hn_. What was honorable in such a death?

And the days passed but the pain stayed...

**- O -**

"You think this could help?"

"I don't know Max. But if this not then nothing."

It was late in the afternoon and the two left members of the Bladebreakers team, Max and Rei, were walking down on the street towards Kai's mansion. Rei looked up in the sky. The grey clouds were slowly furling away, revealing behind them the yellow and faint pink shaded sky where it showed that sunset was coming soon. Still, the sight seemed to be full of hope.

_Maybe it's a sign_, thought Rei. Then he looked down his hand where in he was holding a handwritten letter what Mr. Dicenson had handed to them. This was the first flash of hope after so long time they all could cling to, and Rei desperately wanted to believe that this letter was true.

They turned in a corner and soon they reached the huge iron gate of the Hiwatari Mansion. As they walked along the slim path that led through the gardens to the main entrance Max started to become unsure. "What if it won't work? What if he doesn't even let us in?"

"Then I'm going to drag him out by his scarf this time." the raven haired's gaze hardened and he stepped up on the stone stairs leaving a very startled looking Max behind him.

"Em, that's might not a good idea." the blonde squeaked, but Rei didn't give any response to that. He knocked decisively on the door.

Faint sound of steps could be heard and the next second Albert appeared in the door. "Master Rei. Mr. Mizuhara." he looked surprised at the two teens.

"Hi Albert. Can we talk to Kai? It would be very important." asked politely the nekojin.

The valet's face saddened. "Oh I'm sorry, but master Kai still doesn't want to see nobody."

"We know. That's why we came." spoke Max. "This just can't go on like this. We have to help him somehow – please Albert, let us talk to him." the blonde male put on his puppy dog eyes which was his _specialist_ when it came about begging situations. And truth to tell, usually it worked every time.

The lean valet looked at them ponderingly for a while. He never disobeyed his masters' asks, not only because it was his job to execute the orders he was given, but Kai was different. His orders were never commanding or pretentious like his grandfather's; he always asked for Albert to do things for him.

Albert knew the right would be if he did as his young master asked him to not let nobody in to him. But right now, the way this two boys were standing here, in front of his house, with a sad but filled with hope in their eyes, it was clear how much they truly cared for Kai. How could he say no to them?

Besides, Albert also would be happy if he only could see Kai in a shape again as he'd been when Tyson was still by his side, and his team was together. And if Rei and Max knew a way that could bring Kai out from his darkness he wouldn't stand in their way. He rather took part in the plan. "I'm bringing up master Kai's tea. I escort you to him." he said and a fine smile came on to his face. He beckoned them in.

Rei gave an appreciative look. _'Way the go, Maxie.'_

_'You bet, pal.'_ the blonde winked back at him.

Albert took the salver he'd left on an armoire and went towards the staircase, and up. Max and Rei followed him. Max was gaping amazed by the sight of the classic furnished huge mansion. He was convinced that inside it looked much bigger. They both knew Kai was rich, but unlike Rei, it was the first time Max had been in his house. Not that Rei had managed to get farther in to the house than only the huge hallway.

Upstairs a long corridor started and had many doors both sides. Albert stopped at the second one which was right side from the stairs. He knocked in tactfully. From the room they could hear a muffled voice of Kai's inviting. Albert had given the two teens a meaningful glance that they should wait here a bit before he opened the door and went in.

"I brought up your tea, sir." the valet said as he put the salver onto the desk, beside the heap of newspapers.

"Thank you Albert." Kai said monotonic, not moving an inch from his window. Just kept staring outside.

"Oh, and you have visitors."

"Send them away. I don't want to see nobody."

"Oh we know you don't want to see nobody, but you may can get in your friends some time beside your _important businesses_."

Kai spun around to saw Rei walking primly inside with a smug smile on his face, Max following him close behind. Albert didn't even give any chance to Kai to protest when he backed out towards the door.

"I don't disturb further the gentlemen. Call me if you need something." and with an eerie smile he quickly left.

"Wait, Albert..." Kai hurried to his door, as if he got some panic, but it had been already closed.

"Don't bother Kai. We've already told Albert we don't want tea."

The dual haired peered at the raven haired male, who gave a quite insolent token as he made himself comfortable on Kai's bed, signaling that they weren't planning to leave very soon at all. And on top of it all he looked challengingly at the older male.

Meanwhile, Rei could take a better look at his friend and had he to experience with shock that Kai really did look awful. Smashing, black bags sat under his eyes, and he looked much paler as he used to be. And had he lost some weight too? Or it was more like his skin tightened more over his body. His eyes. Those crimson orbs; they were dull and they looked as if a blurred veil covered them.

Kai now turned to Max who took a standing place close to the door, just in case if the situation would turn into escape. The blonde rubbed his arm while he was trying to smile nicely but under Kai's hard gaze it went weak, even a bit scared. Kai's look went back to Rei's once again. "Go away." he said sharply.

Rei snorted. "I see your hospitality hasn't changed at all. Don't you worry, we won't stay for dinner."

"Hn." the slate haired teen scowled at him, then arrogantly showed his back to them as he returned to his previous position to the window. Kai thought that if he kept ignoring them sooner or later they would give up anyway and leave.

But it hadn't happened. Max and Rei stayed, and though Kai didn't see their gazes he could feel both of them on his back. Some minutes passed in deep silence. Max made a little stir on his place once which sounded like a whimpering puppy. His ocean blue eyes looked at Rei as to ask some help what should be their next movement, but what he only found was a pair of golden yellow eyes that were shining somewhat strange as they fixed hard on Kai's back.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed deep. He couldn't understand why didn't they leave him alone. Why kept they torturing him? Was it because everyone was convinced that it was his fault? Yeah, Kai was sure that he was the cause of they'd lost Tyson. He didn't take care of his teammate as a good captain should have done, no matter that Tyson was almost an adult. Kai _was_ the captain, so it was his responsibility... His responsibility... His sin.

He couldn't help the aching pain that raved in his chest again. He couldn't stand this vibrating tension that settled in the room. Finally, he spoke in a low voice. "Why did you come?"

"I think every news that affects our team should be informed even if the captain gives no shit care, which I have to say should he _his_ job, after all." told him seriously Rei straight from the shoulder. Kai even could detect the blame in his voice.

"I thought Mr. Dicenson told you."

"Oh he told us alright, but I didn't believe him that you meant it serious." Rei snapped.

"Hn. That's your problem." Kai put more sparks on to the brand. This conversation was starting to warm up more and more, but he couldn't care less if his words were rough or hurting. All he wanted was to be left alone already. Why was it so damn hard to understand? The young Hiwatari would like to know were was this play really going.

"We didn't come here only as your teammates, Kai. We are friends."

"Maybe you were wrong." Kai murmured unthinkingly and cold silence fell. He didn't know why did he say that. He really did not know. Bit this time it was worse. He felt that with his words he had cut so deep wound in their friendship what he had done only once when he betrayed his team because of the tempting power of Black Dranzer.

The dread silence was up for long minutes which made more depressing the situation for Kai. The bed creaked softly as Kai heard Rei stand up. He was certain that he'd broken his friend's heart and now they were going to walk out his door and he would never see them again.

It took Kai by surprise when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around beastly. He was pushed back and the next moment he let out a hiss in pain when his face banged harshly to the window frame while two strong hands were gripping tightly onto his black jacket.

In the background Max whimpered startled.

Kai looked shocked into Rei's lightning eyes that had gone from yellow to ochre. This was the last drop in the water by the nekojin.

"I'm so tired of you Hiwatari." he hissed under the low rage. "I've never seen such an arrogant bastard like you! You're an _idiot_ if you really think this is only your ache and you have to deal with it alone. Let me tell you something: you are not the only one who is suffering!" the raven haired's face came dangerously closer. His white, sharp fangs suddenly emerged.

Max was still standing there, trembling visible. His hands clasped tightly while he fought with the tears that massed in his eyes.

Kai stared further petrified at his friend as he had never seen him like this before. "I can't believe that after all this time, everything we've gone through doesn't mean anything to you. That you throw away our friendship as it's nothing! We are a team. We should hold together, but what you're doing is letdown. What a captain is who betrays so easily his teammates over again?" this time Rei hit a weak point on Kai because the half russian's crimson eyes that were dull, now narrowed dangerously back at him.

He knew that deep inside it still hurt Kai what he'd done to them in the past. Kai never wanted to remember of it and since their team had recruited again Rei didn't overlook the fact how much harder Kai worked to interlace their team tighter than ever. It was his own silent way how he wanted to make it up to them and that his guilt finally find ease in his soul. His friends had never cast the theme up against him, but now Rei couldn't care less if he harrowed Kai's feelings.

Even if he was cruel, even if would regret it later, he _would_ make Kai realize how foolish is what he was up to do, again. The hand on Kai's side clenched into fist as the two males were looking daggers at each other.

Max paled by the sight. He looked with fear a the door then back at the two incensed teens if he should call help before they jumped at each other's throat.

"You can hate me as much as you want, but I won't let you," Rei went on. "I won't let you give up everything we've come at. Give up our beyblade team, our friendship. Give up... _him_!" the anger from Kai's gaze suddenly vanished when his eyes went wide. He looked frozen into the distance.

_No. He couldn't mean... that name._ He didn't want to hear it. That would bring only pain again. The shadow he'd lived in lately kept him in safe... protected him from all his emotions. But if it broke now that would bring him back into life again where nothing waited for him only suffering.

_Why?_ A tiny spark glinted in the crimson eyes. _Why did they do this to him?_

The fist by Kai's side shook poorly but did not move. Rei realized he had the older male under his affect when he detected that something was coming back in those deep eyes. He showed no mercy to Kai to give him a last hit.

"Tyson would be disappointed if he saw you like this!"

Kai flinched in his whole body by hearing that name, his eyes going incredibly wide if there was a possible. He stood like stone on the spot while his crimson eyes were gazing at Rei. They were shining and filled with so much emotions. Only the phoenix's eyes could look so sad that made your heart cry, but this was... so much different.

The cramped hand loosened up. Kai's head dropped forward where his eyes got hide away by his soft, grey bangs. For awhile he gave no move. Max watched the whole scene with big anxiety, even Rei, who was pondering that he might have gone way too far.

But then his head snapped when he heard Kai spoke very quietly. "You are right. I really am a coward."

The raven haired gave a soft sigh of relief. He let go of the soft black fabric of Kai's jacket and instead he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while he was looking at his friend with sympathetic eyes now. "No. You're not a coward Kai. You're just... well, there is always a time when everyone needs a kick in the ass to make snap out of it." he felt a bit uncomfortable by his earlier attitude, and ashamed, but he was sure the dual haired would forgive him later. And he was certain that Kai would avenge on him anyway on their next training. _Oh dear!_

Kai growled reluctantly as he raised his head but refused to look at his friends. Rei sniffed slightly. "And though you don't deserve it, but here..." he took out the letter and placed it in Kai's hand.

Kai unfolded it carefully and started reading it. Once again Rei could watch how the features of his friend's changed as he was going along from line to line. Although he tried to not show it, stay stern, his eyes told everything. "I know how you feel Kai." Rei said when he noticed that Kai had reached the end of the letter but he was still staring at it with a fathomless expression.

"I was also shocked when I first read this letter. I didn't want to believe it. Mr. Dicenson told us that we have to go sure on it before we make hasty decisions. We are traveling there. Hiro and Gramps wanted to come, too, but Mr. Dicenson said it would be safer if only the three of us went. We were hoping that you would come with us and..." he didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying because Kai rushed past him and quickly disappeared behind the door without a word.

Max and Rei looked total uncomprehendingly at each other. For a few minutes they were standing in the room. When they thought it was time now to go search Kai the oak door swung open again. Kai came in.

"Go packing. The flight starts at 6 o'clock, we meet there." he declared. He hurried to one of his closets and took out some clothes and a suitcase.

Max and Rei gaped at each other.

**- O -**

"Wow." Max looked amazed. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Rei took a check on the map and the letter he was holding. "Yeah. Actually, we are right before our destination."

"I wouldn't tell. It so not fits in."

The three friends were standing on the top of a hill and they admired the lookout. Max had right; this land didn't fit in the _reality_ where they were for, more punctually, the reason they came here for.

Under the sunlit blissful sky hills stretched long in every shade of green. Under them, in the valley, hundreds of variegated flowers were swaying in the mild breeze in many lines on a plantation. And the end of the flower lines stood a timber house. It looked just like they took it from a painting. No one would tell that a few miles away from this place an airplane disaster happened. If they weren't sure this was still Earth, and not Heaven, they would think this was another place of Paradise.

Kai had to admit that the landscape before them was really gorgeous. Even so, the tiredness in his bag eyes was so heavy that he hardly could enjoy it. He indeed had slept less recently and though he tried to take a little nap on the plane, he couldn't have much because of the excitement in his nerves.

The wind played archly with his white scarf as he was looking down the little house and watched a young woman who was working with her flowers.

"Let's go." Kai declared and together they started off, downwards from the hill. The plantation was parted by a narrow dirt road that led them direct to the house. Both sides yellow, white, purple and other colourful flowers were blossoming and their scent was something they called heady and wonderful.

The woman was planting some new plants when she caught the sight of three comers. She wiped her grimy hands in her long apron and reared herself up. She was wearing a straw on her head that hid half her long brown hair that was put back in a low ponytail. By her features she didn't look more than thirty. As the warmth of the sun shone onto her tanned cheeks sweat-drops could be seen as they sparkled. She raised a hand and wiped them away, left a little smear on her forehead after it. Stepping out from her flowers she went towards them...

* * *

><p><strong>The 2. part expectedly gonna be more longer and everything will be cleared up.<strong>

**A little info: if you wonder what's _black box_?: I saw many plane crash documentary films and if I'm right the black box is for to record everything that had been said in the cockpit. So, when they investigating what had happened on the plane before the disaster occured they always search the black boxes to listen again the conversation between the captain and the landing-tower. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one comes up... Till then, I take every review with big glad, and it sure would cheer me up, too. ^ ^ I always reread my works before update but if you notice something please let me know, it would be a big help for me. Thank you.**

**Also, I thank you for those who reviewed for me on the first chapter. You all are sweet! :)**

**See'ya next time! *waves* **


	3. Please come home part 2

_I'm so sorry I've kept you fellows wait so long. My dear beta reader is busy since her school has started, as lot of by us, so. Still, I decided I wouldn't keep you wait any longer and update my next part of this chapter, if you don't mind reading my little grammar mistakes here and there. But when my beta and I are finished with grammar correction I will replace this chapter to the corrected one. ;)_

_Anyway, I'm not planning to write more than 6 or 7 chapters of this story._

_Now then, let's move on._

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. Except Jilian and Masaru who are my OCs.**

**Warning: those who's read my story this far already know it's a love story between boyXboy, but no lemon. You have been warned.  
><strong>

**Note: **

- I know this chapter has been created very long, but the next will be shorter, and I try to not keep you waiting for ages. ^ ^"

- Below the chapter you will find a little info about the upcoming chapter. ;)

**- **I also recommend LazyLuck13's Tyka stories, they are very sweet I think. ^ ^

* * *

><p><em>I wish you a nice time reading,<em>

_and for those who have school persistence._

_But now, read and enjoy it! :D_

**2. Chapter**

**Please come home**

**(part 2)**

* * *

><p>"So you were the one who wrote that letter." said Rei while all of them were sitting at a wooden table, in a small room. During, the brown haired woman was standing at the kitchen counter and was making tea for four.<p>

"Yes. A good friend of me has contacts and he managed to find out the address." she told while poured off the seethed by special flower-petals tea and shed it in four cups.

"This sweep of flowerbed is wonderful. I have never seen anything beautiful as that." complimented Max, but not only with politeness, and he even bent forward a bit on his seat to have a better look from the window. It wasn't like he was so interested in flowers, that was rather girlish, but the sight was so fascinating that it held even him spellbound.

Something inexplicable calmness, serenity and cheerfulness descended upon him that had been so terrible missed from their lives under these few months. And not just he, but all of them felt the same way. Still, Kai was incapable to giving himself to his feelings. Seemingly he sat calmly on his seat with his arms folded, his leg across the other one, and his face was showing the usual expression that could be only peculiar to Kai Hiwatari. But in fact, inside he was waiting with big impatient when would finally happen something. He didn't want to be disrespectful but this many wait and doubtfulness were just nerve-racking.

"My grandfather had planted these flowers when I wasn't even born. He made it to my grandma because he loved her so much, and he knew how much she loved flowers. I pray for that till the day of the sale don't come another storm." the brown haired woman looked contemplatively towards the window and a fond smile found its way on her lips.

She placed the salver on to the table before she portioned out the teas. She handed a cup to Kai who thanked it tactfully then she gave one-one to Max and Rei, too. She took a seat among them, set her long dress carefully beneath herself, and raised her own tea to her mouth.

"Please, forgive us that we've broken in upon you just anyhow, Miss..." apologized Rei.

The woman looked up from her cup and smiled prettily. "Just call me Jilian. After all, I'm not that old yet, am I?" Rei nodded and lowered his head a bit, blushing. Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't trouble yourselves, I was knowing about your coming. Your director, Mr. Dicenson, sent me a telegram. For that matter, it rarely offers occasion when I have visitors. I live so far from my village that I go there only on the sale days where I meet people. I'm happy for your visitation."

Kai looked around in the small room. In the neat, built of lath house could be seen that people lived in small way here. Although they weren't rich, they didn't seem unhappy, leastways Jilian. The house had more rooms, even a rise level, which meant there must be lived a big family. Even a photo was telling about that stood on the mantelpiece; the two parents, beside them a young man who was definitely their oldest son. In the middle stood Jilian in her teenager years while she was hugging her youngest little brother. However, it very seemed that currently Jilian was the only one who lived here.

"Where is Tyson? When can we see him?" Max asked agog. He just couldn't stay still anymore and wait. He took an inquiring look around the room as if he hoped that he would spot his best friend one of the corner of the room, or that he would just walk in the kitchen all of a sudden.

Kai unobtrusively sipped his tea while he gave a mental concert to Max for finally saying a smart question.

"Tyson?" Jilian looked at the blonde teen.

"Yeah. Tyson Granger."

Jilien thought for a moment then smiled appreciatively. "So it's Tyson. A very nice name. It means _explosive_ – I wonder if he hides something like that." she chuckled. "You sure love him very much if you've come so far for him."

Max ducked his face sheepishly, and murmured a '_yeah_'. But so did Kai and Rei; they both were overcome by emotions.

"Takao is very lucky that he has such a good friends like you." said Jilian.

Kai looked at the grandfather-clock that stood in the corner, beside the mantelpiece, and watched as the long pendulum swung left and right.

"In the letter you wrote precariously about Tyson's state." took over the subject Rei again.

"Well, yes. It has to do with the circumstances of his accident." Jilian responded and suddenly for the three friends observation she loured. Even Kai, who snapped his gaze off from the clock instantly, was now looking just as intensely and anxiety. "Before you meet him, there is something I have to tell you."

The woman's voice was ominous and the three friends listened tensely. They all feared of another misfortune that was waiting for them, and the brown haired woman was going to tell them now. Neither of them had enough dare to urge her on for further explanation, which clearly seemed that it had become a problem for her, because she'd stopped speaking and stared worried forth.

But then, Kai was braver to go on. "Please, tell us what happened on the day of the accident." asked her amiably.

Jilian looked at him, and when their gazes met she went nap on that this guy wasn't the man of emotional revealings. She put down her cup and rested her hands on the table. "You must know that we found Takao miles away from the impact of the location."

"_What?_" the three boys said in union.

"For long we didn't even assume that he also belonged to the other missings until we heard about the disaster. Only after this we'd searched Mr. Dicenson." Jilian pinned her gaze on her half empty cup of tea while she evoked the memories in her mind of that certain day again. "I can never forget the day when we've first found him...

_It was on Friday afternoon, when we were walking home from the sale. Masaru was helping me carry home the left on hand window-boxes. I wanted to hurry home to my flowers because I felt that storm was coming. It was quite weird because it was sunny in the whole morning. This way the weather is usually calculable. If he hadn't been with me then... He was the one who attracted my attention to something strange._

"_Hey, look! Over there!" we stopped and he pointed among the dense trees. And really, I also saw a blue light that was beaming above the shrouds. I didn't want to believe for my own eyes._

"_What do you think, what can it be?" Masaru asked me._

"_I don't know." we had no idea what kind of light could that be. "We better hurry back." I told him. I didn't know why but somehow it started causing me misgivings what we saw. Even in my childhood I was always afraid of strange phenomena._

_But Masaru got very keyed up and he ran in to the deep forest. I cried after him but it was no use; if he took something into his head. I never liked going off the beaten track, still, I was worried for him that he went alone. So I went after him._

_By the time I managed to catch up with Masaru the blue light had vanished. But then, the sight that unfolded before my eyes made me utterly shocked. Masaru was kneeling beside an unconscious boy who was covered in blood. His clothes were completely burst above his lots of scarring he had. Even on his face was a bigger cut. The blood had totally covered up his hair and his face that he was unrecognizable. _

_I didn't understood it; there was no one and nothing hereabouts. Where did he come from?_

_The sight had shaken me so much that I thought I wouldn't be able to stand it. However, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was so sure he was dead, but when Masaru placed his finger on his neck... "He's alive." he stated, looking just as dumbfounded. "But he is very weak. He dies if we don't take him to hospital right away. Come on!"_

_After that we took him quickly to the nearest hospital which was actually the only one in the village."_

Jilian's face rose from the table and was met with three pairs of painful gazes. Even Kai, though, he didn't wear those crocodile eyes as did his other friends, but his own eyes had become misty, too. In the quiet room only the soft sound of the ticker clock could be heared for awhile.

"Takao has spent one month in hospital. Thank goodness, he recovered completely from his injures. But at the same time he'd lost his memory that made a big problem. We were hoping that someone would start searching him soon, but no one came." Jilian told them.

"So, he doesn't remember anything or anyone?" Rei looked at her as if he didn't want to believe if he wouldn't hear it with his own ears. It was like as if they were standing on the brink of depths while they were swaying back and forth.

"I'm very sorry, but no." the brown haired woman shook her head sadly. "The doctor who cured him is an old classmate of me. He was very nice all the while and did his best endeavour, but... he couldn't come upon what could have caused him the amnesia." Jilian sighed. "He said we should wait patiently that his memory might came back again, one day."

"I'm very surprised that the media hasn't made a dart on him yet." the raven haired snorted ironical, and he wasn't the only one who got suspicious by the fact.

Jilian smiled bitterly while she watched her fingers as they twirled pointlessly left and right the cup, but couldn't hide her sadness just that she thought back what had they gone through. "Masaru disposed everything tactfully that Takao wouldn't be harmed not in the least. We feared from an occurrent media rush if it would get publicity that he was the only survivor. We tried to keep this private till Masaru looked up to Mr. Dicenson. I didn't want to put Takao to such a craze." she shook her head in a way as if she wanted to proclaim silently that how could some people be so indiscreet in these situations. They are so selfish bothering only with their big sensations and didn't respect others privacy.

"We went down to the sale on every Friday. He is so like an angel; he gladly helps me in everything. During, I always hoped that somebody in the crowd would recognize him. I was dearly hoping for long. Till now."

Kai stared sullen-browed before himself and couldn't help but sympathize with the young woman. She was just talking about Tyson the same way as Kai felt towards him, too; he knew Tyson's kindness and his full love heart, even if they argued a lot in the past. Kai even missed those moments, how funny. But now that they were here, and the thought that he could have that wonderful man by his side again gave his heart such warmth what Kai thought had burnt out in him long before.

Then Kai frowned. Suddenly he remembered something that had caught his ears before this. "You said Takao before. Why?"

"Takao; he chose this name for himself?"

"He _chose_ it?" Rei looked dubiously at her.

Jilian leant over he cup once again, this time some of her escaped locks fell forth compassing those emotion engulfed brown eyes. "I've stayed with him all along, since that day. When he awaked to that he had no idea who was he, or about his whole foregoing life he totally gave away to despair. I dare say that he sank in himself. Although, I'm none relative of him I still couldn't leave him behind. I just... couldn't do it. Seeing how scared he was, and the pure thought how lorn and naked he must felt in this unknown world around him, made my heart shatter. _Because I know how it feels to be all alone._" she didn't notice how her voice had become intense.

"I know. When I lost my father and my two brothers all at once, I felt like the whole world had crashed down around me. That there was nothing left for me to live anymore. I've become feckless for the world... but I have my home. I have the memories about my family and keeping them in my heart to this day I restarted my life. I resumed what my grandfather had bequeathed to us and I decided that even if it's hard I won't give up.

That's why I couldn't give up on him, either. That's the reason I couldn't turn my back on him. Because I wanted to give him protection and care what he needed that he could take strength for a new beginning. And to have faith on himself.

I was only one from the lots of strangers around him. I went to him every day and very soon he'd become like a little brother for me... One day, he sighted the book I carried with myself and asked if I would give it to him to read. When he took it in his hands and saw the drawing about the phoenix on the bookjacket his face suddenly lighted up." Kai snapped up even more at this part and was now looking astir. "His eyes were shining, so beautiful, and since then there's been a mysterious glint in his eyes. He reads every book that falls into his hands, but for some reason this book is his most special one. He reads it over and over again, and can't put it down."

"Tyson and the books?" Max raised his eyebrow funny. "They are on bad terms with one other." he said facetiously but he was the only one who laughed.

Jilian, then again, was serious. "He reads a lot because he wants to learn."

"Learn what?" Rei looked questioningly at her.

"Everything." she answered simply. "Since I live far from my village he is not able to meet so many people here. Reading is his own way how he tries to get to know the world, again. Just imagine it; you wake up one day and realize that you don't know who you are, where do you come from, and people who were once part of your life and who you loved don't mean anything to you anymore. Because you don't remember of your feelings you felt for them. You still have the knowledge in your head what you learnt, but have no idea what to do with it if you have no dreams."

"He wanted to be a beyblade world champion." cut in Max argumentatively. "That was Tyson's dream, and he did it when he was proclaimed as three times world champion. And then he wanted to teach children to play beyblade with heart."

But the look that Jilian showed broke all their hopes. "Takao has no ambitions, because he doesn't know what's his path in his life he should follow." she said with sincere regret. "He looks at this world with admiration like a child, but at the same time with fear, too, because he doesn't find his way about."

The three boys lowered their gazes shattered and none of them spoke for a long while. In the background the grandfather clock belled and Kai gave a start internally as if he'd been shaken up from a bad dream.

"I know it's very painful for you right now," the brown haired woman looked sympathetic at them while she was trying to find some comforting words, but it was hard. "but the only medicine in this state if we are patient. And of course the affection."

_Affection._ The word rang in Kai's head as he gazed at her. It was the only thing in his life he knew the least about, and even so, people always kept referring it as the greatest power in the world that nothing could surpass. How? How could he get Tyson back if he didn't possess this power?

When the silence was lasting quite long that it was almost awkward, Kai, Max and Rei both thought it was time now to move to the next stage, and let come what may. Jilian, however, was quicker once again.

"Please," she spoke begging, and her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked at them all. "If it's really him, who you are searching, then please, take him with you." the bladebreakers looked shocked. "Bring him home to his family because that's what he really needs. Under these three months I've taken care of him as if he was my full brother, and if I could... _I would take him as it._ But I can't. I can't take the role of being his family." she shut her eyes, and the soft hands on the table clenched spastically.

Sad looking pair of eyes surrounded the poor woman while simultaneously they felt big respect towards the one person who was beside their friend when they weren't able to. In the end Rei could say just one thing. "We will do it. Don't you worry."

Jilian rose her watery gaze at him and let go a weary smile as appreciation.

"Does he know about us?" the question broke out from Kai this time, and in a rare gentle tone.

Jilian nodded and she'd wiped away some fat teardrops before they could roll down on her round cheeks. "I told him you were coming... but I didn't tell the details about your purpose."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"I think, _this_ is your lookout to tell him."

Kai nodded silently, understanding.

**- O-**

The three bladers trooped out in front of the house and looked upwards. On top of a hill indeed stood a sakura tree in itself as Jilian said. The tree seemed very-very old, still, its shroud was enveloped opulently by little, pink flowers. Rei, Max and Kai started clambering up on the brae.

They barely went halfway when they suddenly stopped. Under the tree a boy was sitting on a bench and was reading. They all gasped; the shrouds moved by the soft breeze and it fluttered the boy's long hair which happened to be midnight blue. Some free locks that were escaped from his ponytail fell over his face.

Kai thought his heart was going to stop when Max all of a sudden exclaimed. "Tyson!" and he already made a run towards the teen, but Rei caught his arm just in time.

"Shh... Max, no!" hushed him the raven haired and with a determined gentleness pulled him back. "Remember what Jilian said. It's better if I go first. You guys come when I indicate to you."

"Why you? Why can't we go together?" repined the blonde.

"Two reasons. One: it would definitely cause him a panic if all of us thronged around him. Second: if you go it's sure card that you won't be able to hold back yourself to not fall upon his neck, which wouldn't be a lucky hit. If Kai goes it's sure enough that Tyson will get a heart attack when he sees Kai's scary face paints." Kai was nodding vigorously before the last comment hit him and a vein popped on his forehead as he glared at the nekojin. "I'm the calmest – and the most normal looking, so I go."

With that Rei turned and started upwards while Max and Kai stayed behind. The blonde boy was still pouting cutely with disappoint while Kai growled grudgingly. "Who is he calling normal with those cat-fangs."

The raven haired walked until he got in under the shadow of the tree. There he stopped and took a deep breath. Carefully, he came round the bench to not scare the other teen by misadventure. He stepped to the boy's sight whose head was still lowered, read intense. "Hello." Rei greeted friendly, his voice faltered.

The boy looked up and Rei nearly lost his breath. He knew that the first meeting was going to be unsettling but he didn't think it would be like that. _God, he is... he really is..._ He had to pull all his strength together to hold back his aching emotions that intensely wanted to burst out from him. God, how he just would like to do that; to break down, grabbing his friend who he'd missed so much under these three months, and pull him into a tight hug. If he could only do that. But he couldn't do it. Even if it was hard.

Considering the serious injures he'd obtained in the accident Takao had really recovered completely; he had no single scar on his body. He may had lost a little weight that gave some reason to worry, after all, the bluenette no matter he was a good trencherman but he was never fat. But his skin was just as tanned as before, his hair too, discounting that he didn't have his dear cap on his face, and his attire was also different. He was wearing dark jeans and a common dark blue T-shirt.

Yet, everything was the same about him... except the fact that he didn't remember of anything or anyone at all, and another thing that Rei couldn't put his finger on what was but it made Tyson look somehow... _different_.

"Hi." greeted back the blue haired boy, a bit unsure. He was quite surprised because he hadn't met so many people, yet, but this odd hairdo stranger looked the most bizarre sight. He rose from his seat. "Who are you?"

Rei swallowed and tried to sound as casual as he could, but at the same time dependable. "My name is Rei Kon, nice to meet you." and he took out his hand to him smiling.

Takao hesitated, and even though doubtingly, but he accepted the gesture and took Rei's hand. There was another shock, like something of a sort electric wave ran through Rei's body just to feel his friend's warm hand again. The hand they didn't hope to shake ever again. The hand of the person whom they'd thought to be dead. "I'm Takao. Ugh, I don't know my other name."

Rei would like to hold his hand a little longer but he had to content himself with a short handshake when Takao pulled away his hand. The nekojin smiled at him though his eyes were shining with sadness. "It's okay. Jilian has told us everything. We came here to help you."

"We?"

"Me and my friends. We are the Bladebreakers team, and we've been playing in a great sport which name is beyblade. You're also a member of our team." the taller teen was watching tensely if the name might generated some reaction from Takao. Like a tiny realization. A flash, or something. But it failed. Takao nodded politely but on his face could be clearly seen the fuzziness that he didn't understand what was Rei talking about.

This had broken Rei down quite badly, yet, he tried further. Maybe the beyblade team should wait a bit. "Tyso – em, Takao?" he said to catch the bluenette's eyes again. "We've terribly missed you. We all. We came because we would like if you would come home with us... if you want, too, that is."

"Um..." the blue haired boy lowered his gorgeous eyes while he was rubbing his arm as sign of nervousness and unsure. "I... I don't know."

Rei bit his lower lip in desperate. That was what he feared; ever since Takao lost his memory he had no emotional attachment to no one, except Jilian. In this case it wouldn't be so easy for them to persuade him to come with them. "You don't want to come home? You don't want to know how was your life before you... You don't want to meet those people who always surrounded you and loved you? And they still do. Your family?"

"I have a family?" the bluenette snapped up at him with marvelling gaze.

"Of course you have!"

Takao looked meekly at him. "You mean, I really have a mother and a father?"

"Em, well... not much." Rei's enthusiasm abated suddenly. Somehow he didn't count on that question. "Your mother... well, she died when you was very little. Your father is archeologist which attendant on that he travels a lot and therefore you see him seldom."

"Oh." was all Takao said and wilted down his head with down in the mouth. That melancholy look gave Rei a wince and he couldn't blame the bluenette for it; getting to know that you came from a _gammy_ family wasn't a very soul-stirring news. Damn it. This conversation wasn't working on the right lines, but he couldn't lie to him, could he? If he wanted to make blue haired teen to trust him then he had to be as honest with him as he was able to.

At the same time this whole theme was rather uncomfortable for the raven haired. He didn't feel like it should be his _job_ to tell Takao the circumstances about his family. But if it had to be him to tell then he would make it the nicest way he could. "But you have a grandfather and an older brother, Hiro. They are also terribly worried about you, and wait for you to come home."

"They why haven't they come?" Takaos asked and this time Rei could detect some misgiving in his voice. _This boy is not dumb,_ thought the raven haired. No wonder; even Tyson way quite smart on specific occasions.

A few meters away Kai and Max were still awaiting, very impatient now. Kai was having his arms crossed fairly tight, a wonder they weren't numb. During he watched with a deep frown on his face the outcome of a conversation between the two teens. But what annoyed him principally was that he couldn't see clearly the blue haired boy because of that flake nekojin who was covering him out of Kai's sight.

Max, the other hand, was beyond impatient as he was pacing up and down beside Kai with a sulky expression. He stopped right beside the dual haired and looked over the two talking persons. He took his hands on his hips. "What takes Rei so long?... Aw man, this is so boring. Just standing here and waiting for nothing. Why does not happen nothing?... Mmm, I can't stand this anymore. I have to see this closer." the short blonde quickly made a dash forward.

Kai, who was very deep in his thoughts, had awaken late that Max pissed off. "Max, no! Come back here!" he reached after him but it was useless. What else could he do? There was no use for him to loiter further in his place, so he went after him...

"...and that's why Mr. Dicenson has sent _us_ here and not them." Rei had just finished explaining when Max and Kai joined them.

The next second a new twist set in. As if even the old tree watched wonderingly the little assembled young company; how interesting, it thought. Together, these four humans seemed like they were more than friends, like soul-brothers, but one of them seemed to not know who were these other three.

Rei stepped aside and decorously introduced his friends. "Tyson, this is Max Mizuhara, one of my teammates and friends."

Max stepped forth and looked with big teary eyes at his so much missed best friend. "Oh God..." he squeaked as they both watched each other a bit, then Max couldn't take it anymore, - no wonder, after all he was the one who overcame by his emotions the easiest, and how could he not when seeing his long lost best friend after so much time - and he jumped on the bluenette's neck crying. "Tyson!"

Rei and Kai startled, fearing from Takao's reaction, but the blue haired teen didn't do anything. Actually, he looked rather confused at the weeping shorter boy on his shoulder. _Who is Tyson?, _he asked in him. He didn't know who was this blonde boy who had such an incredible ocean blue eyes, or that why was he breaking down so much, but something still agitated him internally.

For no known cause his heart suddenly filled with warmth and pain. _Why does it hurt?_ He didn't know why but he couldn't make himself to push away the other boy, even though he felt dizzy in his whole body by the lot of emotions that were swirling criss-cross. Gingerly he raised one hand on the blonde's back and gave him tentatively a comforting tap. Upon this Max let him go to leave him a comforting space again, but he couldn't help smiling at Takao with his watery eyes.

Rei then intervened again. "And this is Kai. Kai Hiwatari, our team captain."

All this time Kai had been swallowing his breath as if he was thirsty or something. He couldn't get enough of the sight that was standing in front of him. And when Takao finally turned to him their gazes had interlocked at one go as if a magnet was holding them together, firmly.

They both stared hard at each other in silence. None of them moved. Kai didn't know if he was still breathing. God, he couldn't feel anything else only his wildly throbbing heart which somehow had leapt in his throat; but then it meant he must have been alive. He didn't even dare to blink because he funked that he might lost something. Kai hadn't realized till now how much he loved that soft look on him. _God, he's more beautiful than before._ But, at the same time there was something about the bluenette that Kai observed, too, but couldn't dope out what made Takao look different.

Takao, the other hand was shocked, confused and fascinated. Dark crimson eyes, they were so deep, and still, they shone brightly. The same eyes he'd seen in his dreams. '_His eyes... they are like...'_ As he was lingering on them the poor heart in his chest was beating harder and harder while something was diffusing in him, as a hot wave he'd never met before, and it scared him. What more, the blood rushed up in his head, heating his face and he hoped desperately that he wasn't blushing visible.

Takao didn't get what was happening to him. Why was he reacting this way? This very new feeling in him made him uncomfortable. Even though he found this dual haired male very gorgeous there was still something about his appearance that frightened Takao.

Kai hadn't even noticed when he reached out his hand to Takao, he felt it numbed. "Hi." a quiet word left his mouth.

The younger male looked at the greeting hand of Kai uneasy. He didn't know what to do; one part of him wanted to take the hand gladly, but his other part was telling him else. He was mistrustful. Takao hesitated for a bit then his face lowered dolefully, and drew apart from Kai's overtures.

This reaction caused everyone a shock, but mostly for Kai. Never. Tyson had never refused nothing that was given from Kai, mainly because formerly Kai'd done such rarely. It was always Tyson who gave these friendly gestures, and cares which had been returned by Kai after some time. Kai wasn't used to show his feeling openly, so it meant to be special occasions whenever Kai dropped that fake mask from his face, and Tyson never hesitated to catch those moments. But now...

Kai looked with mixed frustration and stunned at him while he didn't notice that his hand was still reaching out for Takao, as if it froze. Rei had a good grip on the situation right away, and before it would have turned to irreversibly embarrassing he intervened quickly with a nervous grin, showing Kai gently away from the sight. "Well, now that the debut has happened we can come to the point then... Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to stay back until I call you."

"Blame Max." grumbled Kai and he bobbed towards the blonde. "He was the one who was on top of sugar-high again."

"Hey, it was not only me!" retorted the younger male, who up to now had wiped off the half dried up tears from his cheeks. "What are _you_ doing here then?"

"I'm your team captain, remember?"

"And therefore _you_ are the one who should have kept an eye on him." scolded him Rei and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you should have attended to m..." Max shut up instantly when Kai's gimlet eyes landed on him, and he quickly changed subject. "Em, but it doesn't matter now... So, what have you figured out? Is Tyson coming back with us?"

"I had been just on it, if you wouldn't have cut in." said querulously, even reproachfully, the raven haired with a small sweatdroop falling from the back of his face.

"Then ask him now... Where is he anyway?" Max started searching around and Kai followed his example.

Rei sighed deep and long. His head fell back by brain-fag that he was getting enough now. "Guys, if you wouldn't have noticed _yet_ he'd long bunked off."

"What?" cried Max and Kai. Rei pointed towards the house, his friends followed his hint, and really, they saw the blue haired teen was skittering downwards on the brae.

Rei sighed again while he was shaking his head tiredly. Why did he have a feeling that this wouldn't be so easy?

**- O -**

"Takao, what's wrong?" Jilian stroked fondly her young foster-brother's hair. They were sitting now on Takao's bed, up in one of the bedrooms that had belonged ever Jilian's older brother. The blue haired boy had his face buried on the woman's shoulder, searching for comfort and safe by the one person who he trusted. By the one who he ran to when he was scared from something, and the one who was both his mother, sister, friend and his family during this three months.

"Jilian tell me. Do you want me to leave?" she heared the muffled ask from Takao. Through his despairing voice she could tell that Takao was fighting back his cry.

Jilian's lips curved up in a smile as if she was about to laugh, but the beads of emotion in her eyes were telling different. "How can you say such a silly thing? Of course I would be glad if you would stay here with me forever. Still... I would be more glad if you were with your family and your friends again. Seeing you happy is more important to me than anything else, because that would make me happy, too."

"But I don't even know them."

"Because you don't remember of them. But the doctor said your memory would come back again in time. Don't worry, everything will fall out well in the end, you'll see." gently she pulled Takao away, just that she could look at him. When she saw the tears in his eyes she gave a smile and wiped them off before they could have run down his cheeks. "They sure love you. Otherwise, why would they come so far if they didn't missed you. Don't you think you should give them a chance?"

"But what about you? If I leave you'll be alone again."

Jilian laughed sunnily. "As if I haven't got on well alone till now." she ruffled Takao's long bangs playfully which she had learnt fast under this short time that he didn't liked it. These times he always gave that cute pouting expression, which was meant to be fretful, but he couldn't keep being serious, because he wasn't able to hide the fact that then again it always cheered him up.

"You don't have to worry about me, my flowers are with me. And I suspect Masaru is going to visit me more often after this." she winked. Takao nodded in a sigh and Jilian tapped his hand reassuringly. "Now, what if I call them before the poor things go over-excitement?" Jilian stood up to leave but she turned back immediately when Takao suddenly grabbed after her hand, stopping her.

"Jilian?" he looked at her meekly.

"Yes?" she asked and sank back on the bed.

The bluenette bent his head a bit, but the impish smile on him could be still detected when he peeked up under his long bangs. "You know, maybe you should assume Masaru's offer to move with him to the town."

"Ooh, since when have you become so adept in love things?" Jilian took her hands on her hips and smiled slyly at him.

Takao didn't understand why but suddenly he felt his cheeks flushing like red rose. "Oh, I'm not." his thoughts digressed towards a very new feeling which was warm, nice, and tickled his stomach, something he had never felt thus far. A very familiar gaze appeared in his mind and he wondered loudly. "How could I know anything about love?"

Takai didn't catch the way Jilian looked at him with an interested smile. The brown haired woman had a faint suspicion that her foster-brother maybe really did have an affection for a certain person. _Maybe this could be the key to bring back his memory, s_he thought. "You know what? I promise that I consider to might move with Masaru if in exchange you promise me something too."

"And what is that?"

"That you'll never give up, no matter what."

"Of course I won't, you can count on it!" Takao punched on his chest proudly which surprised Jilian because she hadn't seen him like this before, and it seemed she wasn't the only one. Takao got surprised by his new attitude, too. "But the same goes for you then." he said after then.

Jilian smiled in agree and nodded. "Alright."

They both rose their hands and linked their little fingers together as a signet of their promise.

**- O -**

Outside, on the little hall, up on the staircase, the Bladebreakers were waiting while Kai and Rei had been conducting an argue.

"Why do I have to do this myself?" hit the roof Kai.

"Because you were the one who scared him away." replicated Rei with his arms folded majestically over his chest, and looked rigid.

"_Me? _It was Max who jumped on his neck!"

Rei gave the blonde a black look who quickly ducked his head, knowing he was guilty, too; he was grinning sheepishly while he played with his fingers. True that Kai had a point but Rei still persisted. "Maybe, but I saw the way he looked at you when he saw your face. It's a wonder the poor thing hadn't freaked out on you." Rei raised an eyebrow coolly.

A big nerve popped on Kai's face. His left eye twitched visible as he fought with the urge to not punch the raven haired on his nose right there and then before he tied his mouth with his long hair. "Like you're any better, _pussycat_."

"That doesn't change the fact." said back Rei with played calmness. His own small nerve was forming at the back of his face, too. "Anyway, he always listened the best to you. So, if there is someone who can convince him then it's **you**."

"I agree with Rei." Max was nodding keenly.

"Sorry Kai, but it seems we've polled you here."

A big sweatdroop fell from Kai's face. _Isn't there a regulation about that the captain can have exculpation?_

After a minute the doorknob turned and Jilian came out. The three friends stared silent as she started walking towards them. Kai stepped forth and he met her halfway. The woman gave him a brief nod which Kai understood and returned. Stepping to the door he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then his black gloved hand grabbed the doorknob decidedly and without any further hesitation he went inside.

**- O -**

Kai stopped on the doorway and found hard to go farther in the room. He still hadn't got use to it. It was just so unbelievable to him. _He_ really was here, alive, not just some kind of ghost, or phantasm, but a man taken from life. After so much time... as if a dream had come true. A beautiful dream after finally awakening from that nightmare.

_Tyson_. He was only a hand-stretch from Kai, and the dual haired male wouldn't like anything better now if he only could rush to him and grab him into a strong embrace. Just holding him tight what he'd never done to him and telling all those things he'd never said out loud to him; to tell him how much he missed him, how much more he meant to him than that he'd ever showed towards him, and how sorry he was that he hadn't been there for him when he needed him. And that... he would never leave him ever again and he would be always be by his side from now on, as his true best friend, because... he loved him.

Giving all the promises.

However, when Kai remembered how did Takao refuse his friendly overtures it burnt sore in his heart. He felt the same crack between them that had severed their friendship in former times. Now Kai knew how must Tyson really felt when Kai was constantly dismissing him. He shivered by his own coldness. The question was how could he get back the blue haired's affection again?

Kai gulped. Man, while he was always so self-confident on other things he was so not clever in these emotion stuff. He rather would like to escape fast behind that door and leave Rei to do this mushy business. But the other side he would never give that pleasure to that naughty nekojin to ever see him, Kai Hiwatari, running away.

Takai's gaze suddenly turned towards him and he swore his heart gave a flip under that look. Though it was the same with the bluenette, too; in that moment when his own eyes met crimson orbs he felt that familiar electric shiver running through his spine just like before. God, he is so affected by that look. He tore his gaze off instantly and instead he hid his flushed cheeks under his soft, dark bangs while his fingers fidgeted on his favourite book he was holding in his lap. Kai blinked confused, not understanding the younger male's weird attitude, though he admitted he found nice how Takao was blushing.

Then again, something else caught Kai's attention too. Something he had already sensed earlier but he couldn't come home to it then. But now, just when their eyes met at that very moment it had hit him. His eyes... they were... they were blue! Not mahogany. _Does this have something to do with his accident?_ pondered Kai as he walked slowly to the bed and sat down.

Takao slid away immediately to leave more space between them. Kai frowned slightly. _Is he really afraid of me?_ For a brief moment it turned in his mind to ask him but then he rather decided to not. For a while they simply sat in completely silence, each of them being lost in their own thoughts.

It was very awkward, and distressing too. It was so strange sitting here like that after they had finally found each other again, and even so, there was nothing they could say to the other one. Or leastways they didn't know what to say. It's weird how people can miss the good old days from their lives, even the least things, and it was just the way how Kai felt, too. He missed listening Tyson's constantly babbler voice in his ears, and it might sounded funny, but mostly he missed those annoying, little disputes from their lives. He would have never thought but now he would give anything if he could bring back those times. Just one more time.

He went so deep in his thoughts that his body almost gave a jump when Takao's angelic voice suddenly spoke beside him. "So, are you a relative of me?"

"Huh? No, I'm your team captain of our Bladebreakers team, but we are friends, too."

Takao imperceptibly shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what sort of Bladebreakers – if he got it right at all – they kept talking about all the time. He wasn't member of any team, and anyway; what was beyblade?

Kai, as if he could read his whirling thoughts, tentatively placed his hand gently on the bluenette's to get his attention on to him. It was the first time Kai'd ever touched him like that and he couldn't help but shudder inside by this sensual contact to be so close to another human. That Kai was actually able to touch _him_ and not the other way as the bluenette always used to huge and cuddle with his friends, it was somewhat very intimate for Kai... but felt nice.

"Takao." Kai spoke in a husky tone and Takao looked surprised at him by calling him in his chosen name, not the other one. "I know that everything is strange and troublesome to you now. I wish I could be by your side that you didn't have to face with this alone, but I wasn't, and I'm sorry for that. Still, I would like you to come home with me... with us." it wasn't often that the dual haired let go of his pride to show sincerity in his eyes when he asked a favour, but if it was for Tyson then it worthed for him.

However, the spell broke when the younger male pulled out his hand mistrustfully from Kai's soft hold, and he turned away from him gazing into the distance. This gave another ache to Kai and to divert the pain he bit on his lower lip. Never hurt like this before. He felt so alone and abandoned, like when he lived estranged from the world and from his friends, but it still was not the same. Now he understood exactly how must Tyson truly felt whenever Kai was leaving him, or rejecting his approach... and above all, Tyson never got to hate Kai.

Kai understood now why did the bluenette love so much teasing him... merely because that was the only way he could _reach_ Kai and make him show his emotions. Tyson's own way to Kai's soul. And how fool he was. If he had realized it sooner... then maybe, they could be now...

"Why?" Takao broke the silence after a couple of minutes. It wasn't like he had changed his mind, but he wouldn't leave with them until he got a convincing point from the dual haired male; that they didn't feel just pity for him. By the way, Takao had a feeling that this slate haired teen was a kind of person who held back his own emotions only to save his pride. But why? What could make this gorgeous crimson eyed man so reserved? So sad?

"Why do you want me so much to go with you guys? I feel home here. Jilian is my family."

"Because you belong to us." Kai let the words come out from his mouth as he really felt, and he even got surprised on himself how easy it was. That he can simply let go without feeling ashamed of them. "I promise you that from now on everything will be different."

"Different?" Takao moved his gaze at him questioningly. He tilted his head a bit. Why was he talking as if he was in fault, Takao wondered. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because if I hadn't been so selfish you wouldn't have ended up in this place. I should have taken better care of you." Kai sighed heavily. He looked down at his hand that was grabbing the cover nervously and hated himself for another mistake he'd made in his life. He could have avoid this. It shouldn't have happened.

His attention had wandered so much that he completely missed the soft look of Takao, who was lingering his gaze hard at Kai now, with something bizarre admiration. He didn't even notice when a hand started moving towards him. Kai's eyes went wide and he almost gasped by the sudden dearest touch he'd ever felt when a tanned skin, the hand of Takao, came onto his cheek. Crimson eyes met silvery blue, and Kai found himself under the spell of an angel, as the fingers slowly began their journey over Kai's face.

Kai shuddered as the thin fingers skimmed through his cheeks in a very slow, ghost touch that made the dual haired addicted. He could never imagine to be touched like this before. It was magical, the way Takao was looking at him, as if he'd never touched human previously. He mapped with soft exactitude every details of Kai's features while his bright blue eyes stared into his. _He is so... beautiful._ The fingers stroked over the slate bangs above his eyes.

"Your eyes." Takao murmured fascinated.

Kai blinked at him a little dazed, after his whole mind was still hazy. Every nerve in his body tingling. "What?" he managed to rasp a question.

"They are the same."

The dual haired male frowned uncomprehendingly, but before he could ask what did Takao mean by that the bluenette showed Kai the book he was holding in his lap all the time. "This is my favourite book."

Kai took it in his hands and pored on it. "The reborn of the Phoenix." he read out loud. On the bookjacket there was a drawing about a fiery phoenix and Kai eyes suddenly lit up with joy. This had to be the book that Jilian mentioned Takao liked reading while he was in hospital. Was it possible that it was inevitable that he and Takao fell for the same phoenix?

Kai's crimson orbs had overcome by emotions as he stared at the book. He didn't notice the small smile which wandered up on his face involuntarily, unlike Takao. "I remember this. I also liked reading this book when I was little. Actually, it was my Mother who always read it for me at bed time... when she was still alive." then he snapped out of his trance and looked at Takao who was looking back at him with open curiosity. Simultaneously, Kai felt embarrassed that he'd told something very personal about himself, but when he saw Takao breaking into a fond smile to him for the first time he didn't regret it. That smile. It always warmed up his heart.

"I don't know why, but since for the first time I read this book I've had dreams about those eyes of yours... And when you came, it was like I was _there_ again." a faint flush ran across Takao's nose and his cheeks, and he turned his head away. He didn't know why did he feel so shy in the presence of Kai but he couldn't keep his eyes on the older male long.

"Takao." Kai spoke mildly and looked resolutely at him. "Please come home." his hand started once again towards Takao's, but he wasn't able to try again to take his hand. Instead he let it rest close beside the other one's, only a few inches away.

Then, in the end, the tanned hand moved, and closing the small gap between them clasped the pale hand. Takao watched their joined hands and spoke. "Kai."

The older male snapped up his head, hope filling him that the bluenette might remembered to him, but his enthusiasm gave up soon when he realized that Rei'd told Takao his name when they introduced.

"Kai?" Takao met his eyes finally, smiling coyly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... are we friends?"

They were looking at each other.

It was the time now for Kai to give Takao what he'd held back till now. He smiled back in a small, friendly way and turning their linked hands he clasped them tighter, and gave him a fond squeeze. "Friends."

* * *

><p><em>3. chapter is coming up! I can't tell when will I be able to update again, since I'm also very busy, but I try my best. ;)<em>

Here are a few **infos **about the upcoming chapter:

- Takao is home with his family and friends again, but things won't be the same anymore.

- Beyblade practice resumes and here comes trouble. Takao's/Tyson's first blading after his accident... funny scenes, contains embarrassing moments and Kai will be hacked. ^ ^"

- scoffing scenes between the older Granger, Hiro, and Kai.

- Tyka: yep, the love between Kai and Takao/Tyson starts evolving. *wriggles eyebrows*

_Okay folks, that's it. No more infos, you have to wait the next one. ;P _

_Till then, I wish everyone a very nice September and we will meet next time. Thank you that you read me. See'ya! *waves* _


	4. Burgeoning roses

_Hey'ya folks I'm back with a new chapter! Did I manage to write it shorter? I guess not. ^ ^" Hehe. Anyway, it's finally done and It's turned out just the way I wanted it; funny scenes, some actions, and sweet Tyka moments. So I'm quite pleased with myself. * smiles proudly *_

_I know, some of you are might confused when sometimes I write Tyson, then again I use Takao. To dispel your fuzziness let's clear out this before you start reading it because in this chapter I will use both names lot of times. _

_Takao = Tyson - - Tyson Granger is his real name, but after the accident since he doesn't remember anything he chose a name to himself, which he saw in a book, there came the name Takao._

_Everyone calls him Tyson, expect Kai (for some reason, but that will be cleared out later). _

_So, whether I write Tyson or Takao it means the same person in this chapter._

**Disclaimer: still the same; I don't and will never own Beyblade.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, mild swear**

_Please read my **NOTE** I left below because it contains important informations about my next update._

_Have fun with reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Chapter<br>**

**Burgeoning roses**

* * *

><p>"My brother...my dear, little brother... Oh thank goodness..."<p>

Okay, this was going too far.

Takao was in panic.

He didn't know who was this tall guy, who had the same features as he, and he was whining on his shoulder like a mother while he was squeezing the life out from the poor teen. As he got to know his name was Hiro and he was his big brother. However, hadn't this guy ever heard about letting someone breath? Seriously, Takao's face was slowly taking the same colour as his hair.

Besides, he still had problems with dealing others emtion outbursts whenever they saw him, expect Kai. But he sweared, if he didn't get release and fresh air very soon he would use drastic measures to escape from here, and never look back again.

Kai, who saw Takao's suffer and had enough, rolled his eyes and took action. He grabbed the older Granger from behind his collar and snatched him literally away from the bluenette to free him. "Okay Hiro, that's enough now." he pulled the taller man two steps back from Takao in a safe distance. The jay guy's eyes goggled, he choked, and gaggled under the harsh grip. "He's just come home and you're already on the way to drown him for good."

Hiro hoiked himself from Kai's grip and spinning round he raised a fist at the dual haired, and glared furiously. "What the hell Hiwatari! Mind your own business!"

Kai, who was shorter by a head than Hiro, didn't shrank back, not in the least. He put his hands on his hips in a decided manner. "Saving my friend from your hysteria _that's_ my business."

"Don't tell me what to do!" rampaged Hiro. "He is my little brother, of course I missed him! Unlike you, I didn't have the opportunity to be there."

"What's up? The grapes are sour?" Kai's smirk was lofty.

Hiro snarled.

Rei and Max were standing back at the doorway of the living room and watched the scene tired. _Here it goes again,_ they thought, and shook their heads. On the other side Takao was watching total clueless as these two were having a glare-battle now, shooting lightnings with their eyes, like two squabbling dogs.

Dark brown eyes bored into crimson orbs; they both growled.

"Tyson." a raspy, old voice came from the other end of the room. Even the two glaring men had forgotten their fight for a minute and they looked to the direction where the oldest tag of the Granger Family stood. Grandpa's eyes were shining with fond emotion while his mouth trembled under his grey moustache.

Takao and Grandpa stared at each other.

In the room nobody spoke just waited the outcome. Kai prepared himself for another rescue action if Takao would fall into another emotion attack. Even Hiro wasn't a piece of cake then a well-trained kendo master could only be harder to handle. True, the dojo's master was already in his seventies years, but he still was enough strong that if Kai didn't pay attention he could easily get kicked in his ass. Besides, he held Tyson's grandfather in respect after he was always nice to him and welcomed him any time in his house, and Kai wouldn't like to soil this respect.

The older man walked to his youngest grandson and enfolded him in a gentle embrace. This hug was so much different than what Takao had experienced before; it was not a bursting hug when they jumped in your neck, but warm and full with affection. A hug that told him...

"Welcome home, my son." Takao heard the soft whisper in his ear, and behind the old man's quavering voice he felt the meaning of these simple little words. His own azure blue eyes overcame by emotion, filled up with unshed tears, and clasped his arms around the large body.

Everyone watched them touched. The bunch of tears in Rei's golden-yellow eyes were threatening to leak, and he almost gave a jump when a loud nose blow came suddenly right next to him. Looking beside him he saw Max who was having a big, white napkin in his hand while his usually ocean blue eyes were now like big puppy eyes, filled with bunch of tears.

Kai, natheless, was feeling uncomfortable whenever he fell into a cosy family life. He watched with a slight pang of jealousy the warm embrace between grandpa and grandson, an embrace what he'd never received in his life from his grandfather.

Grandpa let go of Takao and took a last better look at him by placing a large hand on Takao's cheek. As the upper line of his moustache curved up the rolling tears disappeared in his crinkles, and he spoke. "Hiro escort you to your room. You sure wanna rest a little before dinner." then he turned towards the other tags of Bladebreakers. "You kiddies are sure tired, too, by the long travel. Let's file in to the kitchen, I'll make you a hot chocolate."

They really were dead tired but the word of hot chocolate made them instantly enliven. Max and Rei followed Gramps into the other room while Hiro swung onto his shoulder the not so big bag of Takao's and was starting towards the staircase. Kai was about to make his way to the kitchen when a soft touch of a hand slipped in his hand and stopped him. Takao looked with pleading eyes at him, begging him silently to not leave him alone. This strange house was so much bigger then the little timber house he was living in with Jilian. All of the people were new and stranger for him, and Kai was the only person who, for some strange reason, Takao trusted and felt safe beside.

The dual haired male wasn't really overjoyed to spoil Takao by being beside him all the time like a watchdog, even so, he couldn't say no to him. He sighed and nodded, then followed the two Grangers up the stairs.

When Hiro noticed Kai he stopped half on the way and turned irritated at the half russian. "Is he coming too?" he asked from Takao, but his eyes fixed hard on Kai.

"Um, if you don't mind." murmured the bluenette meekly, but it was more like a request. Takao missed the glare Kai was sending to Hiro.

Kai's blue painted face showed open smugness, proclaiming his victory by Takao. _Heh, you lost this match sucker,_ he said mentally.

Hiro's teeth flashed for a brief moment, grinding. For choice, he would knock Kai off with that bag right then and there, but he couldn't do it, not in front of his little brother. It seemed that even Tyson had lost his memory he still stuck to that dual haired brat for some reason, and Hiro didn't want that Tyson would hate him. "I don't care." he growled dryly and resumed upwards.

On the frist floor Hiro turned left and went to a white door where he stopped. When Takao and Kai had reached him up, too, Takao stopped dead in his tracks and didn't go further. A cold fear started overcoming on him which benumbed him. His mind went black and as his eyes stared hard at the closed door a vision was developing before his eyes... behind the door he could sense an impending energy... from the slit of door frame black smoke was filtering through... and it became bigger... it was nearing him...

Hiro placed his hand clamly on the door knob to open it, but Takao drew instantly backwards, till he bumped against Kai. "What's wrong?" the dual haired asked him quietly.

"I don't want to go in. Something bad is in there." whimpered the blue haired teen and he backed even more.

Kai raised an eyebrow confused and even Hiro exchanged with him a funny look.

"Em, hehe, what are you talking about Tyson? It's your room, nothing has changed. Let's go inside and you'll see that it's still the same." Hirol told him grinning, though it was weak and it even showed nervousness.

His hand was still on the door knob and was about to open it, but stopped when Takao shook his head wildly, refusing to go in. Takao's gaze met the floor. He himself didn't know what made him so scared from that room, either, he just knew one thing; he didn't want to go in there.

"Maybe he could sleep in the guest room." proposed Kai. He saw that Hiro's eyes went wide by disbelief but he called him for silence with one wave before the other male could say anything. Then he led his blue haired friend off towards the other room, which was the opposite direction.

Kai gave a blasé wave for Hiro behind his shoulder to follow them. He was just as clueless and total confused by Takao's sudden weird reaction, but he thought they still would have time to figure out this mystery later. Besides, as Jilian had stetted to them Takao shouldn't be upset emotionally way too much that could cause pain to him.

Hiro was still gaping after them like a fish, felt indignant that he was serving in his own house like a valet. Sulkily, he made a handful grip on the bag and ambled after them.

**- O -**

After dinner Max and Rei said goodnight and left. Kai was the last one who was making his way to the door to leave, at least that's what he was preparing for. When he thought he would finally get back his freedom at last and could take a little rest after the exhaustive events, his arm was kidnapped again by Takao.

The blue haired boy urged him outside the small terrace where no one could hear them and prayed Kai silently to stay. This was a problem that Kai suspected would come, no wonder he tried to bust out so fast. No luck.

He sighed deep and ran a hand through his hair. Firmly, but tried to be not so cold, he explained Takao why was he refusing it. He came up with that argument that the dojo was Takao's home and they were his family who loved and protected him just as well, and he should trust them. Though that was not the main reason what was in Kai's mind. Actually, he had several reasons why wasn't he willing to stay in this house, in spite of that it felt more like a real home for him than his old, cold mansion where his only company was a valet and a cat.

First of all, one Granger was far enough for him to handle in his life, but living with three of them in a house which included a _thing_, named Hiro, it was downright forbidding. Morever, Kai decided that he wouldn't spoil Takao just because he'd lost his memory, he wanted things to go on the way they were. He wanted everything to be the same again. And maybe, by this, Takao's memory would come back sooner if they did everything they used to, leastways that's what Kai thought.

However, the shield broke when Takao looked at Kai with the most dramatic eyes he'd ever seen. Kai sweared Takao even improved upon Max's tearful puppy eyes. It was a lot worse than Takao would break into cry.

Kai, realizing that the bluenette was still having that special affect on him and he would have lot of troubles in the future matching against Takao's demonstrations of emotion, he caved in. It wasn't hard at all for Takao to convince Grandpa of Kai's staying; the old mand was more than rejoiced that his grandson and the half russian got on so good with each other by now, as in the past.

Grandpa knew right away since he'd met Kai that he was a good person, behind all of his rigidity and indifference which was all because of the control his grandfather, Voltaire, had had on him. Luckily, Kai had his own life now. However, the old Granger told Kai that he was always welcomed to his house whenever he felt so.

This, nevertheless, couldn't be told about Hiro, who feeling affronted his pride, he retired into his room, and shut the door loudly behind himself.

Excusing himself politely as always, and reassuring Takao about coming back, Kai went back to his mansion to pack in some stuff he needed. He asked Albert to take care of things, mostly of Kyo, his cat, until he was away. Kai gave a few conciliating strokes to his cat who was sitting by the suitcase all along while he was packing, looked resentfully at her young keeper that he was leaving.

When Kai was ready he stepped out the main-door, and walked down on the marble staircase. Turning towards the garden he stopped for a minute. Amidst the wilted flowers he spotted two burgeoning roses.

Marvellous; it seemed once his mother's beloved garden started coming back to life again.

**- O -**

It'd passed already ten but Takao was still up. He was in his newly occupied guest room that was at the end of the corridor, beside Hiro's room. His bed was made, already waiting for him, but the blue haired teen was sitting on the windowsill wherefrom he had a direct sight onto the front garden, and had been waiting with ceaseless watchfulness for that mysterious dual haired male who, some way, had a particular affect on him.

When finally a dark figure in a long coat had showed up at the gate, then walked through the small path to the entrance, Takao's face suddenly lit up. He quickly jumped from his place and quietly, but swiftly, hurried down the staircase. Coming down he stopped on the last stair and had just caught the sight as Kai bowed saying goddnight to Grandpa, who only gave the youngman a pat on his back, then left. Takai didn't move from his place, but his heart throbbed excitedly in his chest as he watched Kai.

The russian's crimson eyes turned to him and stared wordless at the beuatiful creature before him. The way Takao was standing there, so chastely, in a pair of pale blue pyjamas, his long midnight blue hair unfolded over his shoulders, and he wore a warm smile on his face. He was indeed gorgeous. For a moment an insensible, ghost smile glided through Kai's lips before he closed his eyes, cutting himself from showing his emotions and walked back to the living room where a pull-out couch was waiting for him.

Later in the night Takao was tossing and tumbling in his bed, restlessly. He was captured in a deep dream which was turning from bad to wrose...

In his dream he was in darkness... somewhere from the distance a light was flashing towards him with an unrecognizable shout following it...

He couldn't move, and the light was shooting further to him, its light increasing even more... The shout became louder and rang painfully in his ears...

Then the light passed through his body, fast and rapidly, blinding him for a second... and he was falling... something was drawing him in...

Takao woke up in his bed with a start. He panted hard and his eyes were wide open with fear. It took him a long minute when he managed to calm down, and realized that he was back in reality again. It was only a dream, thank goodness, he thought and slowly laid his head back down on his pillow. He pulled the cover tighter over himself as he snuggled deeper under it to find comfort again. His body was still shivering. He looked up at the big, white Moon through the window, and it reflected back in his blue eyes, until they became heavy and he let them closed, falling asleep.

**- O -**

A couple of days passing the life had returned back in the Granger Family's home, though nothing was the same anymore.

Takao started feeling more and more comfortable and safe in his _new-old_ home, and slowly he got used to that he had a second came; Tyson. There was only one person around who was calling him Takao, which made him feel fuzzy, and that was Kai.

The dual haired learnt how to deal with the fact that he had to live with Hiro in a house; the two young adults tried avoid each other as much as it was possible, expect mealtimes, where they had no choice than to sit together at one table. They did the only thing they could do, they put on poker-face.

The worst was maybe for Hiro, who not only had to bear a new housemate, but he had a very new little brother, who was not the person whom Hiro had known. Tyson was a blustering fellow and a bit rude that's true, but he was also an exuberant person with open heart, and as it often happened between siblings they liked badgering each other... what Hiro couldn't do with Takao.

Takao was more angelic, polite and more sensitive than any of them would have thought. The bluenette got peeved very soon at every tease that Hiro made to him, which ended always that Hiro got punished, or more punctually, got hit with the kendo stick by Gramps. Kai liked very much these scenes; he smirked mighty, but of course only in the background.

However, not everyone found _disadvantageous_ the new situation. Grandpa adored very much Takao. He was not just happy that he got back his little grandson, but it was like he got back a real angel version of Tyson. The boy way maybe a bit shy, more as back then, but he was very helpful and hard-working at home jobs what the old man missed about Tyson, who was lazy and liked sleeping for long in the morning in former times.

This made Hiro a bit jealous.

Nonetheless, the training of the Bladebreakers continued.

The four friends were gathered together in the back garden. Max and Rei stood face to face at a beydish while their blades crashed against each other from time to time as they were circling around. Kai observed the match with analyzing eyes while Takao sat with crossed legs on the sunlit, smooth grass and watched the game excitedly.

When Rei's blade popped up all of a sudden right next to Draciel's blade, Driger knocked it out, and the green blade flew out, landing direct in Max's palm who caught it. Then Rei called back his own too.

"Good." said Kai in his usual dispassionate tone. "Max, your guard is good, but pay more attention at the attacks. You're still predictable and your attacks are very common."

"Okay, Kai." the blonde nodded.

"Alright then. Takao, you come with Rei."

"But Kai I can't blade." Takao looked at him slightly shrunk.

The dual haired smirked. "Of course you can. You don't need to remember because every knowledge is in your instinct. I want you to show your mettles that we can see where do you need improvement. Max gives you a practising blade he created for you, until you get Dragon back."

"Kai I made all the training stuff with you guys in the morning that you said. I ran round the beach, made fourty pushups, and made hand amplifier pratices. I don't feel like." the bluenette pouted cutely at him, hoping he could melt the captain's heart again.

Not this time. Kai's expression grew hard by that.

"I didn't ask if you have the mood or not, I said come to the beydish. Now get moving."

"And I said I don't wanna." talked back Takao stubbornly, glaring for the very first time.

This amazed the others, but it made Kai grating his teeth, who of course was still guarding his captain post protectively.

"Takao! Pull up your lazy ass from the ground and get here, right now!"

"No."

"Takao!" came the dangerous warning.

"_No!_"

"Kai, can I talk to you for a minute?" the nekojin cut in. Kai gave him a disagreeable look but followed him after all behind the house. Rei then turned to him with a sincere look. "Look, I know what's in your mind but what you're trying to reach is unavailing."

The dual haired put his arms before his chest and looked arrogantly at his teammate. "Oh yeah? Since when did you become a mind-reader?"

The raven haired knew that Kai was only japing with him as whenever he was in a grouchy mood, but Rei wasn't buying it now. He looked with sympathetic patience at his elder friend. "Kai, believe me, I also would like if Tyso- Takao would come back to his real self that our team can be complete again as before, just like you. But if you're bullying with him it won't help, you make things only worse."

"Rei, look at our team. It will fall apart if we don't do something! Our competitors will laugh at us if Takao show up at the beydish. He is... he is so... argh, a _wash-out_!" Kai shut his eyes and grained his teeth that he was angry at himself for saying such about his secret crush. But he couldn't help it, it was true.

Takao wasn't a fighter type of person like he was before as Tyson. He was different and Kai found himself in a big trouble that how could he accept and handle Takao's new personality.

"I know what you mean." said Rei. He took a side look to the direction where behind the wall the said teen was supposed to be with Max. "However, deep inside he is still Tyson, and we have to accept him the way he is now. We need to work on him to help him to become a real world champion again, but for that we need you too, Kai. If you continue being so harsh with him he might not want to blade ever again."

"Your suggestion?" Kai asked careworn.

"Let him be. Let him play when he is the one who want it and not you... And be a little nicer to him. I know this is something what presents you some difficulty, now and then, but you could try it." the nekojin grinned nervously while Kai's eyebrows puckered fretfully.

"I won't mollycoddle him, and you know that."

"I didn't say that. Just remember how did you convince him to come home, I'm sure you can do it again."

Kai let go a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, maybe Rei really had a point there, if that could bring back their Tyson. After a few minutes pondering Kai looked back at Rei and nodded acquiescence. "Okay, I'm in it. I'm going to find another way that could bring back Takao to the beydish. **But**_,_ this doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you two, after all. Got it?"

"Of course not. I wasn't even surmising it." a small sweatdroop fell from Rei's chuckling face. "Nathless, there is something that reminded me of the good old Tyson again."

"What?"

"He argued back with you."

"Shut your face, Rei!"

The raven haired laughed openly.

They walked back where they'd left their two teammates and they were both surprised what they saw. Max's blade was rolling around in the dish while he was showing all sorts of performances for Takao whose face beamed, and was applauding his friend exultingly.

_That smile._ God, it made him more gorgeous. For a brief moment Kai saw the old Tyson in Takao who he'd fallen for a long time now, and felt tiny butterflies flipping around in his stomach. He looked at Rei who gave him a meaning nod, then he cleared his throat and spoke in his usual commanding voice.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today. Practice is over. We can take a break at the ice-cream stand if you want."

Max instantly called back Draciel and Takao sprang to his feet.

"Really? That's cool, thank you Kai!" the bluenette leapt to his dual haired captain and threw his arms around his neck while he pressed a big peck on his blue painted cheek. It made Kai thunderstruck. "I tell Gramps we're leaving!" he whooped and with that he rushed in to the house.

Kai was still standing there under the spell for a whole minute, working up what the heck just happened. Then, his eyes narrowed to a slit and shot a death glare from the corner of his eye to the raven haired male whose mouth was trembling by the effort to hold back a snicker. _Don't you dare!_ Came the silent threat from Kai's crimson orbs.

Rei held up his hands defensively, though the grin didn't fold down on his cat-face, so he rather sneaked away quickly.

Max tilted his head cutely, wondering what was up with these two.

**- O -**

Next day Kai featured his new plan for Rei, about introducing Takao into the beyblade sport again. The raven haired, however, held his sides with the hard laughter. Kai's eyebrow twitched by anger; typical nekojin.

"Hahaha... this has to be a joke!"

"Rei."

"Seriously Kai. This is your most ridiculous idea ever!"

"_Rei!_" Kai rose his tone who was out for blood. "Would you cut it out already? If you think yourself so smart that you can come up with something better then hand it over!"

"But this... this is..." Rei choked another laugh. He pointed at the small thing Kai was holding in his hand. It was a common, plain beyblade that could match to a four years old child. Moreover, if it was not enough, the little toy was parti-coloured. "Last time my youngest cousin played with a similar one when he got his first beyblade."

"The baby first crawls then walks. Takao has to be bring in to pleasures of the beyblade so the best is if we start with him from the beginning." explained adeptly Kai. Then he pinned his eyes sharply on Rei as he gave him a clear warning. "And if you start laughing only once that can discourage Takao from beyblade I'm going to stuff you with your Fushigi balls, then I wreathe your hair around your mouth, understand?"

"Hehe, hey, no worries. You know I would never do such." grinned nervously Rei, little sweat drops formed on his head, and held up his hands defensively. Then he asked in earnest. "But, who is going to teach him?"

"I know a good man for this job." declared Kai and folded his arms pridefully before his chest.

"Hey guys! What's up?" speak of the devil, Max had just entered the living room where he found his two friends. When he saw the funny toy in Kai's hand he broke into a grin. "Nice beyblade Kai. And what are you planning to do with it?"

"He wants to entice Takao to start blading again, and he figured out that the best would be if he started from the beginning." informed him Rei.

"And you're the one who's going to teach him in." completed the sentence Kai, looked with big responsible at Max. "He needs someone who is experienced but has enough patience to make a real champion from him again. I think you'll be a good teacher for him."

"You got it!" whooped Max. "I'll give my best and I promise for you guys that I won't let you down!" he punched on his chest pridefully.

Kai nodded approvingly; he trusted in Max's ability that his and Takao's special connection of friendship was what they needed now.

Rei blinked wonderingly. First he didn't understand Kai's choice but then he realized that Kai had to be right. _Yeah. Tyson's and Max's relationship was always based on their love towards playing beyblade while me and Kai meant most of the times rivals for Tyson. Brilliant idea. Way the go Kai!_

Max turned his head around in search. "Speaking of him, where is Tyson anyway?"

On the first floor Takao was standing before the closed white door, and stared hard at it. His whole body was in fear and cold shiver ran through him just like the first time, but he didn't move. He wouldn't run away. Not this time.

_I have to find out what's in there._

He put a hand slowly on the door knob then holding back his breath he opened it. Inside he found a friendly, light blue painted room. It was cozy with simple furniture; a single bed, a desk where above line of shelves stood, filled with books, and there was a big closet, too.

But what interested Takao was the source of this overwhelming energy, and after he still could sense it, even stronger as before, he let himself led around the room to find out where did it come from. Passing by the bed he walked to the bedside table which was beside the window. When his azure blue eyes glanced at a photo the throb in his chest stopped suddenly.

_A photo?_ Takao took it in his hand and stared at it. Suddenly, as if something hit him hard inside he froze. His eyes grew wide and the pressure in his head gashed again, more intense and painful this time. In a flash lots of loud noises, shouts and visions rushed through with a rapid pace in his head, as he was drifted away from reality.

The voices and visions became louder and more painful that it was unbearable. Takao dropped the photo when he grabbed at his head...

Down, in the living room Kai, Max and Rei snapped their heads up for a sudden loud scream and they ran, with Kai on the lead, to the staircase. Reaching up Kai wanted to make a dash towards the guest room, but when he caught the sight of an open door from the corner of his eye he changed direction. He ran into the bedroom and searched everywhere Takao with fear throbbing in his heart.

When he spotted the teen beside the bed, sitting on his legs as he was holding his face tight with his hands, Kai couldn't help but gasp. "Takao." Nearing the blue haired male, he went down on his knees and placed gently a gloved hand on his back.

Takao startled by the sudden touch and he flinched as he span around. Kai also jerked back his hand a little but held it still in reach.

In the bluenette's eyes there was big fear and something else that could be described as sorrow and pain. From his cheeks tears were pouring down and Kai looked shocked. _He is crying!_

"Takao..." Kai tried again, calling him as softly as he could.

Takao snapped out of it when he recognized the owner of the voice and the pair of crimson eyes that shone with anxiety. The next moment Takao threw himself in Kai's arms burying his cry into the male's strong shoulder.

Kai still didn't know what to think; he was taken aback by Takao's reaction and the sudden very intimate closeness that unsettled him inside. But he couldn't make himself to push away the teen, to despise him just like he did most of the times because that would break the cold wall which Kai protected himself against the outside world, not like this. Not anymore.

Kai clasped his arms around Takao to gave him consolation and safe what the bluenette searched. Kai hushed quietly into Takao's ear for lack of words. But Takao didn't need to hear words. Just the presence of Kai being here with him and holding him tight like this meant more than any comforting words all over the world.

Kai's eyes wandered to the photo then which laid on the floor, the glass broken. On the picture the four main members of the Bladebreakers were, Max, Rei, Tyson and Kai. (After Kenny and Hilary had left to another country studying.) All of them smiled according to their own personality while their arms rested loosely on one others shoulder.

Kai frowned. He looked up at Max and Rei who were standing beside them but on their expression he found the same shock, confusion and sorrow that Kai felt, too.

**- O - **

After Kai managed to calm down the poor teen, Takao was back to his normal jolly mood again. Rei couldn't stop himself to remark that Kai was the best comforting teddy bear for Takao. Kai didn't let the nekojin get away with that comment and when Takao wasn't paying attention Rei got a whack on his head.

It was time now to set up Kai's plan. They were all outside in the garden; Rei and Kai discussing a bit aside while they watched Max as he showed Takao the right holding of the launcher.

"What do you think, did he remember for something when he saw that photo?"

"I don't know Rei. I say we better not pester him with questions. He'll tell us when he feels so. This break-down was definitely very painful for him."

"Yeah, you're right." Rei agreed.

Takao launched his new blade and prepared for projection. Kai and Rei stepped closer to them, they were waiting also with curiosity Takao's first shoot.

"I'm counting for three." said Max. "Ready? One... two... _three_!"

"Let it rip!" Takao cried and launched his blade to the dish.

Kai's eyes glinted just by the mere sight of seeing the bluenette shoot a beyblade.

The little beyblade toy landed on the dish, made a big circle before it flew out and with a great pace it lashed among the nearest tree's shroud. A few leaves fell, then the toy came down to the ground, too, followed with another big _plump_.

A bird laid there with its wings spread.

Takao made a squeak sound and looked horrified. Max, Rei and Kai freaked out for a moment as well. Their eyes went plate wide. Mentally they were relieved that it was just a simple toy, and not Dragon's metal blade, because the bird would be a chipped salami by now.

However, Takao's face went pale in pure panic that he killed a little bird. Kai, fearing from the worst, tried to reassure Takao while he shot sharp glares from time to time towards Rei, who seemed to have troubles with his expression. It seemed clearly that the raven haired had conflicting emotions on his face; one side his mouth trembled by the effort as he was holding back a laugh, then again he felt sorry for Takao.

Max went to the tree and picked up the languid bird by one of its wings. He saw that both on the animal's eyes were a big cross. The toy blade had definitely knocked out the poor thing for good, but the bird was still alive.

"It didn't peg out, guys!" declared Max. "It has only fainted."

The bird opened its beady eyes and blinked. Then it shook itself when it came to life. It pinched fretfully on Max's nose before it flew away.

"Ow! Hey, it wasn't me who hurt you!" cried after it the blond.

The others sighed relieved, but mostly Kai, who was afraid in secret that Takao might didn't want to hold beyblade on his hand ever again because of a stupid little accident. But luckily this adventure had ended good, and Takao seemed to handle it well.

So much adventure was enough for a day, thought Kai.

**- O -**

For the night rugged wind came. Amidst of the dark grey clouds lightnings forked, followed them thunders.

Takao was squirming in his bed, having another unsettling dream, when he suddenly woke up for the loud thunder. He sat up while he took a few relaxing breath to calm his agitated nerves, then looked out the window. He watched the fascinating lightning-dance in the sky. It was still late at the night and he was tired, but somehow he couldn't go back to sleep. There was something that bothered him.

Something came to his mind then. He pulled the cover aside, slid out his legs, and walked bare feet to the door. In the whole dojo was peace and deep quiet, only the storm was playing hide-and-seek with lightnings and shadows through the window. It was rather scary.

Walking past the door of Hiro's room Takao stopped at the staircase. He hesitated. _Is it okay? Isn't this way too much in a friendship?_ Takao pondered deep and long.

Should he listen to his feelings?

He came to a decision when his feet started downwards...

In the morning there was no sign of last night storm; the sun shone brightly into the window.

Kai groaned and turned away on to his other side when the sunbeam became bothersome for his still sleepy eyes. True, he had no problem getting up early in the morning, he had done it regularly when he made those hard trainings during the beyblade championships, after all. But for once in his life he also could allow himself a little slumber, could he?

Anyway, right now he felt so comfortable and warm that he involuntarily snuggled backwards a bit to the bulge that radiated warmth on his back.

Wait, a _bulge_?

Kai's eyes snapped open. He jumped in his bed and looked to his side. His eyes nearly goggled when he saw Takao laying right next to him. What the hell? _What is he doing here?_ He thought while he stared at the still sleeping peacefully teen.

Panic swept through Kai and he gave a mental glad for God that the rest of the house wasn't up, yet, cause Kai'd no idea how would he explain himself out of this situation. But he sure would lose his trustiness by Gramps... better not talk about Hiro.

Slowly and silently like a cat, Kai crawled out from the large couch. In the process Takao stirred and Kai froze, holding back his breath. The bluenette was snuggling up a bit to find comfort again. He also made these murmur sounds which Kai found incredible cute before the bluenette went silent again.

Kai let go his breath then grabbed his clothes and scarf that was folded in a chair, and left the living room, disappearing in to the bathroom to get changed.

After breakfast Takao and Kai were waiting outside for Max and Rei to arrive for practice. Kai didn't say a word, but he was acting as if something stuck in his throat the way he cleared his throat in Takao's presence. Soon the two other males had arrived too.

"God morning guys!" greeted them Rei gleefully.

Well, it may was a good morning, but not for everyone. At least not for Kai.

Just as they arrived Kai grabbed Rei by his collar promptly and started yanking him towards the house. "We have to talk." he told strictly, then gave a glance to Max and Takao. "Don't wait for us, get start practicing." with that he pulled the nekojin after him, who choking had no other choice than to follow the dual haired.

Max and Takao blinked confused after them.

Once inside the hall Kai cornered Rei to a wall, who for some reason, seemed nervous behind the smile he was trying to keep on his lips. This gave a good reason for Kai to think that his friend was guilty.

"What's wrong Kai?" tried friendly Rei.

"I want an explanation." Kai folded his arms and looked with hard gaze that said _' if you play dumb I'll kick your ass!'_

"What for?"

"When I woke up in the morning I found Takao in my bed. What's your excuse?"

"Uh, oh... you mean... you did it?"

"Did _what_ exactly?" Kai's eyebrow raised dangerously.

"Well, you know... if you slept together then you did... _that_."

Kai's eyes suddenly had gone wild, and he grabbed Rei on his shoulders and banged him to the wall. "Are you nuts? Who do you think I am to take advantage of Takao ever?"

"Hey, you were the one who said that you slept together! What do **I** got to do with that?" cried candyassed Rei, helplessly under Kai's harsh grip.

"Because I know there has to be a reason that Takao came to me on the middle of the night, and I also noticed when you two were talking yesterday." a big sweatdroop fell from Rei's face at that comment. "Oh yes! And now I want to know what the hell did you just tell him that made him end up with me _in a bed_!"

Kai was shaking the poor nekojin like a ragdoll. "I tell, just let mee-ee goo... Kai-aiai..." squawked Rei feeling very dizzy. In his eyes spirals circled.

Kai realized him abruptly but kept glaring at him. "Speak!"

"He was asking some personal questions about you, and I... told him."

"With more details?"

"Well, I told him that you... that you always sleep alone because you're scared in the darkness and from the storms, but you don't want anyone to know it."

"SAY WHAT?" crimson orbs burst into flames.

Rei shrank back more to the wall, gulping. "I... I only wanted to help to make you two get together as a couple."

"By making a fool of me in front of him?"

"I think it still worked though. He didn't mind being your teddy bear, did he? Whoa!" Rei ducked his head just in time when a very angry fist of Kai came flying towards him. "When do you want to tell him already? When both of you grow old?"

"It's only my business when do I want to tell him. You just stay out of my life." Kai warned him in a cold tone.

"Okay-okay. Seesh. I get the point."

"I think I need a coffee now." Kai sighed tired and ran a hand through his slate bangs. God, he got always exhausted whenever his temper sprang up then quickly down again like that.

He ambled to the kitchen. Rei watched him go and shook his head. _Man, after Tyson Kai is not a pushover, either._

After Kai got his coffee he went back to his _normal_ mood again; means composed and indifferent. Between Rei and him was no hard feelings again. They went back together to their teammates to join them at the beydish. From the distance Kai and Rei had just been able to see when Takao's blade – this time a normal appearing blade what Max brought for Takao – knocked out Draciel.

"Yeah, I won!" exulted loudly Takao and he jumped up and down joyfully.

Max smiled with him; he didn't mind that he lost at all. Seeing his best friend smiling with so big joy that he won a beyblade match, even if it was only practice, it was like in the good old days. If everything would come back again.

The sight burnt fire in Kai's eyes. He suddenly saw the world champion in Takao. The one who he always wanted to beat. The only person who was the cause that Kai loved beyblading, and when they did, he did it passionately. His greatest challenger, his greatest rival, the one who taught him how to play with heart and not with dark power. Since then Kai started love playing beyblade just as he fell for Tyson. His passion towards beyblade crossed over to Tyson, or it was the love towards Tyson that changed Kai blading, he didn't know.

Feeling a sudden urge Kai made a rush towards the dish, in the process he took out Dranzer and his launcher. Rei, noticing instantly the danger, made a move to stop him, but it was too late now.

Kai launched his blade and cried. "Let it rip!"

The dark blue blade with the phoenix's bit in it glided on the dish and the next moment it shot out the other blade without any great exertion. Max and Takao watched dumbfounded the scene as the phoenix circled, flushed with victory, now alone around the dish. Kai smirked.

Rei, however, slapped to his face. _Oh no. Kai, you're such an idiot._

Kai looked smugly at the blue haired teen, flaunting his superiority and waited the challenge to come from Takao. But the waited effect failed.

Takao's expression turned angry. He took his poor crashed blade to him and gave a glare to Kai as he said. "I won't blade with you ever again!" he shouted then ran inside the house, leaving his teammates, but mostly a shocked Kai, on their own.

For a long while Kai stood there in total incomprehension, his mouth half opened. But... but that was not how it should have happened. Not what he waited. Why didn't Takao challenge him? A soft tap on his shoulder woke up Kai from his wandering. Rei gave him a nod as he invited him inside the dojo.

Hiro was sitting at the kitchen table, peeling potato, when Takao stormed in. He watched as his younger brother flopped down one of the chairs with a peevish face and folded his arms on the table.

"Why the long face Tyson?" Hiro asked him calm.

"Kai." he growled.

"Oh, that explains it." smiled ingenuously the older male.

"He is such a jerk."

"That's true."

"Guess what, he knocked out my blade just as I won against Max! It was unfair, I didn't even have time to prepare." complained Takao.

"No surprise. Kai is like that."

The front door opened and soon Max, Rei and Kai walked in the kitchen. Hiro rose his glance for a moment, he smirked, but said nothing.

Max took a seat opposite to Hiro, Rei went to the counter to make a tea for himself while Kai sat down right next to Takao. The bluenette immediately drew apart from him and turned his head away from Kai.

"Takao." began Kai in an apologetic tone which was very rare to be heard from him. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I don't care. I'm not playing with _you_." threw it to him churlishly Takao.

"It came by instinct."

"I don't believe it."

"You should though." chimed in Hiro and every face in the room turned to him. They all looked bewilderedly that for the first time Hiro spoke on Kai's behalf. But their astonishment didn't last long. "You can't blame Kai for what he is. He was fighting always very hard to beat you since the first time you battled. He managed to beat you first but then you returned him the charge and he didn't manage to take away the title of world champion from you unto this day, which itched him like crazy. Even on the last championship you kicked his ass for good. That's how _you_ became the world champion and not him."

"_HIRO!_" rose Kai's thundering voice.

The taller male quickly threw away the potato and knife he was holding and ran out from the room with a resounding laugh, a very pissed off Kai following him. From the window Max, Rei and Takao could see how the two was playing cat-and-mouse game in the garden.

"Did I really do all that?" asked Takao surprised, but didn't seem so enthusiastic.

"Well sorta. Not exactly how Hiro told, but yes. You and Kai have been big rivals since you first met." Rei corrected. When he saw that Hiro and Kai started running around a tree he sighed tired, then went on. "But he can't be censured; he had a very bad childhood because his grandfather was treating him more like a machine for demolition than his grandson. Behind his cold wall Kai has a very good heart, it'd been proved many times, but the biggest change in his life was YOU. Kai always had very special feelings towards you, more than any of us. Your presence means lot for him, I also could say... necessity. However, the desire in him to beat you and Dragon once at the beydish will be always his inner wish, I think."

Takao's face fell and he said unsure. "I don't know if I would like to be his rival." Max and Rei looked at him and they blinked with wide eyes at him when they saw that a deep streak of flush came across his cheeks. "I... I would more like to be his friend. I could never hurt him because... _I like him, a lot_." Takao finished quietly and his face turned into a very intense shade of red.

Rei sweatdrooped. _Oh my gosh, this guy has really fallen for him._

**- O -**

For the night the storm had returned again, making louder and more scary thunders, throwing lightnings, and rain hit the windows, rooftops hard. Just as the storm, the nightmares came back haunting Takao, too. He was dreaming that someone was chasing him in the darkness. He was running from the blood-curdling laughter that came behind his back, but he couldn't shake it off...

Just then he saw Kai in the distance who turned to Takao with a small smile... Takao got so glad and started running towards him but before he he could reach him the vision of Kai started fading away, being captured by the darkness... The dark laugh roared up into the air again, and the next moment Kai vanished... Takao reached out his hand desperately and cried, but no voice left his mouth...

Waking for a suddenly clashing thunder Takao shook up in his bed with a loud gasp. His eyes were open wide and he was panting for breath. For a brief while he was staring before himself, looking at his hands that clenched the cover into fists, while he heard his heart beating loud. He swallowed and tried to take a few relaxing breath but he didn't manage to calm down completely. _That dream._

"Takao." came a soft whisper from the bedroom's door.

Takao nearly jumped from his bed as he got so frightened. But when he recognized the dual shaded hair of the figure standing in the ajar door he instantly relieved.

"Kai. You scared me." the bluenette spoke softly. The light and the warmth in his azure blue eyes were telling that how glad he was to see Kai. That his dream was really not true. His heart started beating faster, but this time it was different. He felt excited and when his eyes looked into the crimson orbs he was founding himself bewitched. _What is this feeling in me? Why do I feel like this when he is around me?_

Kai came in and stopped at Takao's bed as he said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" he tried to stay indifferent but his eyes belied his act, showing he was worried.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that I was having this nightmare again." Takao took his hand to his face as if he had a headache, and showed a few locks away that bothered his eyes. This small gesture gave quite a thrill to Kai. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was going for a glass of water when I heard some noises, so I came up to check on you if everything is okay." said Kai, then made a half turning. "Go back to sleep."

"Wait." Takao called back Kai suddenly when that was on to leave. The dual haired turned back and Takao continued quietly, looking sadly at him. "Stay here. Just for a bit."

Kai stood at the door, firmly, his expression unfathomable, while he was thinking about it. He should so not do this, it was not right, kept telling him one side of him. The other one, however, told him _you made a promise to him, that you would stay by him and never leave him again._ Yes, he'd made a promise to Takao and he would never back on his word.

With soft steps he started from the door and sat down the bed beside Takao. The bluenette's hand began straight away his way and he borrowed one of Kai's large hands, holding it tight but softly. They both seemed to be out of words, neither of them knowing what to say, so instead their gazes locked on their joined hands that were moving, squeezing, caressing fondly each other. They were playing a very nice love game what only their hands could tell, show, how they really felt towards each other, but openly none of them knew how to tell the other one.

Kai felt like he was not in reality anymore. He felt dazed, lightheaded and mesmerized. It was like the moment before you fall into deep dream, letting yourself swept away with your feelings, but before that there is always that brief moment when you know that you're still in reality while half way you're drifting away...

"Would you like to tell me about it? I mean your dream?" Kai asked huskily, trying to find coherent words through his foggy mind, and he cleared his throat.

"It doesn't matter. It was only a bad dream." Takao shrugged his shoulders slightly and their eyes found each other again, and held still. "Besides, I don't remember much of it when I wake up."

"I see."

Silence fell again between them.

"Takao."

"Hm?"

"About today, I'm sorry what happened. I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay, you're forgiven." Takai smiled nicely at Kai. Then he let go a brief laugh. "You gave a good chase to Hiro alright."

Kai's eyes softened as he heard Takao laugh, and he couldn't help but look languorously at him. _Can't you see it? Can't you see how much I need you, I rely on you just as when you asked me to stay with you? _

_That I miss you? _

_That I miss everything what made so much YOU? _

_They only beyblader Tyson I've ever known. Still, even if you've changed my feelings towards you haven't changed at all... just... why don't you laugh as before?... I would so much like to see that smile again._

_I want you._

Kai's hand wandered around Takao's neck, sliding softly behind his long, silky hair and disappearing before he moved forward slowly...

"Kai?" Takao looked stunned at him. He felt something fiery radiating from Kai. His own blue eyes shimmered, too, and the pulse in his throat was throbbing hard.

Kai stopped a few inches from Takao's face, their bangs barely touching. They both held back their breath as they waited wistfully for that wonderful moment what none of them had experienced, yet. Still, with fear and doubtfulness.

Kai closed his eyes half and all of his hidden emotions revealed themselves.

"_Tyson_." he whispered, breathing warm blow on Takao's lips who didn't even have time to shiver when Kai's lips suddenly locked on his.

The kiss was so tender, soft, both of them ingenuously experiencing the new feeling. It was nothing what Kai could ever imagine; it was so more magical. Feeling the person's soft lips on your own who you loved with all your heart, and feeling how he was returning your feelings by a kiss, was incredible.

They said you would never forget the first kiss. This, Kai sure would never forget in his whole life.

And he didn't want this moment to end.

Desires flaring up, he started moving his lips, losing himself in the sensation of Takao's slippery lips on his, as he deepened the kiss. Their kiss grew passionately and Kai only stopped, opening his eyes again, when a faint moan left Takao. He looked at the younger male's hazy eyes, drawing his lips slowly away. Kai'd just realized that his heart was still beating wild in his chest.

"Kai...?"

The russian was only gazing at him, wondering about what they had just done. God, what _he_ had done. _Shit_. He needed some times to fix this, to get wise to his feelings. He awkwardly set right the cover in the process as he stood up, in a gentle gesture. He cleared his throat before he spoke, but he averted his eyes from Takao. "Go back to sleep now, it's late."

With that Kai left hastily the bedroom while he missed the confused, flushed look of Takao's following gaze.

**- O -**

In the office Mr. Dicenson wabbled joyfully with his legs under his desk. His face was cheerful, even his white, rich mustache curved up in a smile while he was crooning in himself.

"You seem to be in a very good mood, sir." noted his secretary who had long brown hair.

"Oh I am Miyuko, indeed." Mr. Dicenson looked at her smiling, his round eye-glasses glistened. "How could I not be happy knowing that my favourite team are complete again?" The old man's eyes wandered to a photo which he kept before himself on the desk and looked with warm heart at it. It was a same photo that was in Tyson's room too.

"It seems that everything's turned out to be fine." said Miyuko when she delivered some documents to Mr. Dicenson.

"Not everything, Miyuko. Not everything." he gave a dismal glance through his glasses.

"Oh yes. Tyson is the only survivor of the disaster. How terrible, those poor people." she said sadly and lowered her gaze commiseratingly. True, only some people knew that Tyson was alive because till now they didn't want to bring this news to the media for the good of Tyson, though they couldn't keep this secret for long now. The brown haired woman then rose her face and smiled hopefully. "But even in this awful situation at least we got back Tyson. It's also a big miracle."

"Yes, it's true." nodded genially the director.

A knock came on the door.

"Yes, come in." said Mr Dicenson.

A tall man stepped in. He was wearing a dark suit from top to toe. He bowed politely before he spoke. "Excuse me, is this the office of Mr. Dicenson?"

"That's me my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I'm taking a delivery in the name of investigators about the plane crash. They sent me here to pass the legacies of the deceased Tyson Granger to Mr. Dicenson." he showed up a dusky bag he was holding by his side.

"Oh, so they finally found Tyson's beyblade, that's wonderful!" Mr. Dicenson broke into a big smile and turned to his secretary. "Miyuko, please bring us a cup of coffee. The young man sure had a long way."

"Yes sir." the woman bowed and tipped out in her high heel shoes.

A few minutes later Miyuko was walking back to the office with a salver in her hands, on it two cups of coffee. When she opened the door her expression went shock.

"Mr. Dicenson!" she cried in panic when she saw the old man on the floor clenching a hand to his chest forcefully as he was panting for breath. His few minutes ago cheerful, beaming face was now dead pale and from his full of sadness face tears were pouring down.

The other man was beside him trying to help him up on his feet but he didn't manage. The old man cried out achingly and Miyuko was instantly by his side.

"Sir! Mr. Dicenson, what happened?... Oh my God! Mr. Dicenson!"

"Rei..." whimpered the old man. In his crinkled eyes another bunch of tears appeared. "Call, Rei Kon... please... bring Rei here to me..."

* * *

><p>End of chapter...<p>

_Three chapters to go still. I hope you all had fun. _

_Sorry that I'm leaving you in such a big shock – you sure wanna know what happened – but you have to wait for the next one to figure it out. And no, this time I'm not leaving any previous info about the next chappy because that would ruin the fun of the whole story... because now come the real actions! * gleaming eyes *_

_But, I'm willing to tell you the title of the next chapter. So next time!: _"The Broken Promise"

A last** NOTE **which is **very important: **sorry to say this but I won't update for a while because right now I'm in a very Christmas mood and want to put aside this story for holiday and might write a Christmas fic. So my **next update will come some time after New Year**. Just so you know.

Besides, I'm going for a camp next weekend, I'm going to be away from 20th of November till 25th, so I won't be available for six days.

_Take care everyone! I wish you all a very happy holiday, please send me some reviews as a Christmas present, it would make me so happy! I love you all. * throws pecks * See you next time! :)_


	5. The Broken Promise: part 1

_Hello folks! We started a new year so let's jump in it with new hopes, dreams, and of course writings! Haha! ;D_

_Here is the next chapter for you. As you can see it's "_**part 1"**_ which means that there will be a second part of this chapter. I didn't wat to cut in two this chappy but since I know it's easier to read two shorter chapters than one long I decided to make a cut this time. But don't worry, you don't have to wait so long for the next part because I'm almost done with it; I still need to type it in my computer, re-read, correct, then post it! Till then, enjoy the first part!_

**Warning: **this chapter contains mild swear, and might some violence, so if you don't like reading such or it makes you upset, then better skip it. You read for your own risk, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade does not belong to me. I own only the story plot.

* * *

><p>** Have a great time reading **<p>

**4. Chapter**

**The Broken Promise**

**( part 1 )**

* * *

><p>"Why did Mr. Dicenson call you in his office?"<p>

"I don't know Max. Actually, I didn't have the chance to ask it because it was her secretary who called me... She sounded quite upset, as for that."

"You think they might find something?"

"Perhaps the investigators have found Dragon which would come very handy now." Kai joined the conversation. They were all gathered together in the garden in this morning, and Kai, as usual, was leaning with his back against a tree, with his arms crossed. When he took a meaningful glance at Takao, the blue-haired teen only smiled back at him beamingly, and his whole face had gone cute red.

Kai blinked at him before he snapped out of it and coughed loudly into his hand as if his throat went dry suddenly. He was feeling his own face heat up while he tried to stay stern as always. Rei watched the scene with a deep frown on his face as he took glances at the two. They had been acting very weird since this morning.

"Anyway, don't take too long. We still need you for practice."

"I won't Kai." Rei assured him. "I'll be back in two hours."

"Hn." Kai nodded. After Rei'd left he turned to his other teammates. "As for you two, until then, you can start practice, now."

"Aaaw." came the whining immediately from Max and Takao who had long faced by the command.

"I don't want to hear any complain. Now drag your butts to the beydish. Hop-hop!" The dual haired clapped his hands as he shunted them like sheep.

**-*O*-**

Rei was walking along the long corridor of the Centre of BBA. There was a strange feeling in the air which made him somehow uncomfortable; employees came against him, all of them wearing a melancholy face. When they spotted the young male their expression had turned more mournful before they turned away their gazes, and proceeded their way.

This made Rei scowl. _Someone has died or something?_ He thought with an ironic snort to himself. The building was always noisy and full with comings and goings, but now the atmosphere felt so heavy; better to say, it was gloomy and woeful.

It was then when Rei remembered that not everyone knew about Tyson's fortunate survival, not even the employees of the BBA, only the closest confident of Mr. Dicenson, including Miyuko, the secretary. Oh yeah, he understood it now, that was the reason of it. Rei's face lit up jovially by the thought again, and excluding all the bad feelings from himself, he continued his way towards the certain office, now self-confident.

However, when he reached the door that belonged to the director, he didn't bargain what was waiting for him inside. He knocked lightly on the door and soon it was opened by Miyuko. The secretary's expression surpassed far the other employees sad faces; she looked so pathetic. She almost broke into cry when she saw Rei, which wouldn't be a good idea, because the raven haired male felt already indignant by the sight. He almost scolded the poor woman for the foolish play.

Rei knew very well that Miyuko was also one of those who had been known about Takao's shape, so Rei didn't understand why was she acting like there was a _real_ reason of making a drama. He almost even fell for it; the ache in his chest returned, involuntarily, but Rei knew that he shouldn't give himself for these bad feelings. This was all just a false play, and everything was alright.

Miyuko led him to Mr. Diceonson's private office. She knocked in before entered the room. "Sir, Mr. Rei Kon is here." she announced.

"Oh yes, send him in."

Outside Rei could hear how weak the director's voice sounded.

"He is waiting for you." Miyuko told Rei as she opened fully the door for invitation.

Rei looked at her once, thanking her silently, but couldn't miss the sorrowful look her eyes were holding. Then he walked in.

Inside, Rei noticed right away with shock that the always bright, friendly room was now dark. He had to narrow his eyes to find the only dark figure, who was sitting behind the desk, beside the only window where the shutters weren't rolled down. Suddenly, shiver rushed through Rei's body. Why was everyone acting so weird? Coldness started spreading in his chest which brought fear.

"Rei, my boy... come here." came the raspy voice from Mr. Dicenson.

As Rei stepped closer to the director he pondered that since when did his legs become so heavy? Like he was carrying lead. What was this all about? What... just what the heck happened?

Rei found better to rather not ask, he would get to know it soon anyway. Besides, the words in his mouth seemed to not comply. Standing now closer it made him able to take a better look at the old man's face, which Rei wished he'd rather not. The shape Mr. Dicenson was in was distressing and Rei almost appalled at the sight.

He'd never seen this always strong and vigorous man so fragile and... _old_. The subdued light lit half his face with every crinkles, which were more conspicuous as before. The black tasks under his eyes, and those red eyes... they were full with pain.

Rei felt like he was choking.

"You called me, sir?" his voice trembled, and for a brief moment he felt so dumb by sounding so gawky.

"Yes, I called you... I couldn't call... else. I... I want you to do it..."

"I don't think I understand it sir. Do what?" that was when Rei noticed the tears in Mr. Dicenson eyes. _Okay, what was going on here?_ This was starting to freak him out. Rei didn't know if this increasing sore in his chest was only because of the pity he felt towards the old man, or something else, but if this was only a joke then he was going to be very mad at them all.

Mr. Dicenson was propping his head with his hand on the desk, before him laid the brown bag what the courier had brought him earlier. He looked up at Rei, and when he spoke his voice almost broke, and another teardrop rolled down on his wet crinkles. "We made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Rei repeated in a whisper. As if his blood ran cold.

"They have found..." Mr. Dicenson took out from the bag a silver metal subject.

"Ah, Dragon's blade!" spoke up Rei a bit relieved when he saw Tyson's blade. He smiled jovially but it went somewhat nervous when the look of Mr. Dicenson hadn't changed. He didn't understand why; after all, that was what they'd been waiting for to be found by the investigators. They had finally Dragon back so why...

Mr. Dicenson's hand vanished in the bag once again, and pulled out something else, too. That was when Rei paled like a ghost. In the old man's hand there was a half burnt cap, covered with gore.

"_No."_ a small voice left Rei's mouth.

"They've found... and some garments... that's left."

"No... no... no..." he shook his head while his whole he started trembling.

"His body... " Mr. Dicenson broke here. "his body has burnt so much that it made impossible to identify..."

"No. No. _No! This can't be!_" Rei cried while tears flooded his eyes. He looked stubbornly at the director. "It's not true! They're lying!"

"Rei..."

"They must be wrong! Tyson would never... he couldn't... _pass like that_."

"Rei, please..." whimpered Mr. Dicenson as he looked appealingly. "Please, don't wish for an old man to suffer more pain."

"What about Takao?" Rei asked furious and one of his hand clenched into fist by his side. No, he just couldn't believe this. "Have you already forgotten that we brought him home?" he couldn't explain what was this anger in him, but it was like it was eating him up within. It hurt so much. The tears in his eyes blurred the vision before him, and he didn't know how long he was able to hold them back. "What does he mean to you, or to this world? _Tell me!_... Who is he? Just an express image of a dead man?"

"Please, forgive for an old man's credulity."

So this was all he could say? Only a fucking excuse! - Rei looked mixed anger and bitterness at him. He wanted so much to yell at the old man, blaming him for sending them to that place, awakening false hopes in them. But no matter how much Rei wanted to punish Mr. Dicenson, he knew that it was not his fault. He was just a victim like them.

Another teardrop ran out from Mr. Dicenson's right eye and rolling down it disappeared beneath his mustache. In the deep silence Rei was gazing hard at him, waiting, hoping, begging desperately that this all wasn't the truth. That Mr. Dicenson would tell him what should they do now, giving them advice as he always did. But this time there was no help. This was the terrible reality, though Rei still couldn't believe what just happened. He was fighting with his emotions.

He swallowed hard. "What do you want me to do?"

"That you tell them." answered Mr. Dicenson exhausted.

Rei so knew that this would come. _Fuck, why him? Why him?_ Though, he had no doubt about why was Mr. Dicenson asking this from _him; _poor Max would have broken, which Rei worried that it would happen soon anyway, and Kai... gods, how was he going to tell them this? And for Tyson's family?

Rei, however, nodded, not saying a word, and took the bag from the desk with a shaky hand. Then he turned, he couldn't look in the director's eyes, and left the room as quickly as possible. All he wanted was to out of here, out of others' sight, and fast. He hurried out from the office, not caring to even gave a glance towards Miyuko, just rushed out blindly the door.

Rei swished through the corridor with a slouched dark face. He didn't care if he rushed into someone. Employees came against him, who quickly stepped aside of his way and looked confused after him.

Turning in a corner Rei proceeded his way in the next corridor, when suddenly he slammed a door of the men's washroom. Closing it after himself he leant against the door, panting. He took shaky breaths then hurried to one of the sinks. He let the bag fall beside his leg. He was feeling nauseous and grabbed firmly the rim of the sink as he leant over it to take a few deep breaths.

When he looked up into the mirror he saw that his eyes were red like blood, and the tears were pouring down his cheeks. He looked down at the bag... _just the beyblade and a few garments what __had been left from his friend._ Rei roared in pain and bashed his fist into the mirror which slit into flinders on that spot. The next moment a few drops of bleed ran down on the mirror.

**-*O*-**

Max was lying on his stomach on the grass while his tongue lolled out. "I swear... one of these days... I'm going to kill this guy..." he panted in a low voice that only Takao could hear him.

The poor bluenette wasn't in a better shape either. He was also sitting on the grass, panting for breath, while he supported himself with his arms.

"What's up guys, tired already? We haven't even started yet. When Rei gets back _then_ we go serious." Kai smirked while he looked down at them.

Takao squeaked by the comment and his arms gave up under him promptly. He fell back with a big zero sign on his face.

Kai chuckled to himself; gods, he could never get tired of these funny moments whenever Takao made that look. Kai's gaze wandered randomly towards the gate and the next moment he cried out startled. "Rei!... REI!"

He rushed there quickly and was just in time to catch a hold of his raven haired friend before that collapsed. "What happened?" Kai asked when he supported Rei by his shoulders.

"Nothing." the nekojin answered in a voice like it came from a moribund.

"Yeah, like I would ever believe that. You're fucking not alright." scolded him Kai, but behind his stern expression there was big worry. "Come on, sit down." he led his friend to the nearest thing he could sit him down, which happened to be a big rock.

By that time Max and Takao had reached them as well.

"Rei, are you alright? What happened?" Max asked him worried.

"Shall I bring him a cup of herb beer?" asked Takao helpfully.

"You do that." Kai looked up at him mildly. Takao ran into the house, Kai turned back to his friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rei, what happened? Tell us."

Rei stared before himself while he sniffed. "Tyson... Tyson is..."

"It's okay. Tyson will be back with a tea for you, just relax." Kai tried to calm him down.

The raven haired, however, only shook his head, and took a breath. "Tyson... he is... dead." he finally raised his head at Kai and tears dwelt up in his eyes again. "Tyson is dead Kai."

The dual haired sprang up and stared wide eyes at him. He looked at Rei as if he'd gone insane. Just from where the _hell_ could have Rei taken this terrible thing? Kai looked indignantly at him. "Rei, do you have it all? Do you know just what are you talking about? How can you say - even think - such a thing when Takao is..."

"It's not him!" cut him off Rei. He looked desperate at Kai. He also wished it was not true. "It's not him Kai. Not him... we made a mistake."

Kai went stiff for a brief while as if someone had stabbed a knife in his chest. Then, suddenly immense anger had overcome on him. He grabbed Rei by his shirt and pulled him up close to his face as he glared harshly at him. "Listen here, if this is only some kind of play then I swear, friends or not friends, I'm going to beat you so much that you'll truly faint right here!"

Rei didn't even try to struggle against the hard grip, he practically hung languidly in Kai's hands, while he looked pityingly at him. A teardrop rand down from his left eye. "How could you ever presume that I would lie something like that?" in distance he heard Max broke into cry.

Kai lingered his eyes long on Rei. Slowly, his feature changed and went into shock. He could see in Rei's eyes that he was really telling the truth. That was when crimson eyes had fallen to the bag which the nekojin was still grasping in his bloody hand.

Kai pushed away from his friend as if he got an electric shock. He stared at the bag like it was the most horrible thing in the world. He didn't want to know what was in there. He didn't want to know. No. No. No! His mind was screaming it.

"This... can't be." he rasped.

"Kai, I... I also wish this was all just a nightmare..."

Kai turned away from them. He just couldn't stand to look at them, and he couldn't stand them looking at him either. It was like he was standing in the same corridor of the airport again and was sinking in that dark whirl. He sank in it over and over again.

"I still don't believe it!" suddenly Max exclaimed sobbing. "You are the one who is wrong! Takao _is _Tyson. I know he is."

"Max shut up!" Rei shouted at him. He knew that Max's heart would break when he got to know that he'd lost his best friend. Rei didn't blame him for still hanging on this desperate hope, but even he couldn't hold back his pain anymore. "I know you want to believe it, but it's over. We have to face the truth."

Max, however, kept pushing it. "If Takao is not him, then how can it be that he remembered for my birthday's date in this morning?"

Rei snorted bitterly. "Max, like it's something very special what not everyone knows."

"But I didn't tell him this before, and he also remembered what did he give for me. It was a..."

"Max, that's enough." Kai's cold tone cut him off and they looked at him. "No more."

For a while deep silence fell among the three friends. Rei was pondering what should they do now. "How are we going to tell this to his family?"

"We have to. There is no reason for hiding it and they have the right to know it, after all, they're his family." came the suggestion from Kai which sounded more like a blunt fact. Still, he refused to turn back to his friends.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we wait a little? I mean, it came so suddenly, and Takao..."

"What about him?"

"What do you mean what about him? We were the ones who brought him home." Rei noticed some indifference in Kai's tone which he didn't like.

"That was our big mistake." Kai hissed.

"What?" Rei looked flabbergasted and jumped on his feet. "You mean – wait, you don't want to say that you wanna throw him out the street?"

"He is not whom we thought. He doesn't belong to us, he has no right to live in this house."

"Kai, you can't do that! That's ruthless! We should talk this first. I'm sure that Tyson's grandpa would never throw him out, nonetheless."

"Well I want to!" Kai turned to him with fierce eyes which made Rei step back. "I want him to disappear from my life!"

"That's not the way we should think now!"

"I fucking don't care!"

"You can't decide about others life like that!"

"Yes I can!"

"_Shut up you two, that's enough!_" this time Max howled over the two males. Kai and Rei looked shocked at him and had just noticed how desperate the blond was crying. "I hate you guys! You're so mean! I don't care what do you say and I don't care who is Takao! I don't want to lose my best friend again!" with that Max left them there and ran to the house.

In the terrace Takao had just appeared and was surprised when suddenly Max jumped on his neck. He looked confused at the sad teen not understanding what happened to him that could make him so sad. However, it came like a natural to him to wrap his arms around his friend tight, and consoled him.

From the distance the other two males couldn't help but feeling sadder as before as they watched the heartbreaking sight.

* * *

><p><em>Continue comes...<em>

_I try to finish the next part as fast as I can, but please be patient with me. Recently I've been very busy but of course that wont stop me finish my fanfic. _

_If you notice any grammar mistake please let me know about it. Any helpful constructive criticism are welcomed. :)_

_Till then, dear readers, give me reviews as a support. You would make an author very happy! _ ^ ^


	6. The Broken Promise: part 2

_Heya folks! Here is the second part of this chapter as I promised. I would have finished it sooner but unfortunately I got sick last weekend, so I was held back. Thank you very much your support, mostly a BIG hug to **LazyLuck13** and **Anele1996****, **who are faithful reviewers of this story. Thank you! _:D

_So, I guess I made you all a little confused, huh?... Okay-okay, I know a very big confusion. ^ ^" Hehe, sorry. But in this part everything will be cleared out for you – well, almost everything. * grins angelic *_

**Warning: **big sorrow, hurt, and some mild violence - You have been warned!

**Disclaim: **Beyblade does not belong to me

_NOTE: Please, read the note below the chapter, it contains some very important infos which I think you should know about._

* * *

><p>* Have a good time reading *<p>

- CHAPTER FOUR -

The Broken Promise

(Part 2)

* * *

><p>Takao was founding himself in his 'old' called room again. But it was not fear or agitation that brought him here this time, it was curiosity. On the bed he found the small metal beyblade, among other stuff, and took it in his hand. He took a closely look at it and a frown came onto his forehead.<p>

"Dragoon." he uttered with astonishment in his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Takao span around when he got frightened by the harsh tone behind him. When he saw Kai standing in the door he sighed relieved.

"Oh, Kai. You scared me. I was just..."

"This is not your room, and even less your house." said Kai very coldly as he stepped in. He was glaring hard at the teen.

Takao scowled in confuse. He didn't know what had happened to Kai. "What?"

Kai was rounding him like vulture its prey and he didn't even attempt to hide his disdainful look. "You have no right to live here and _have a hold of that blade_."

Takao was taken aback by the sudden change of Kai's behaviour and that look of his crimson eyes made him scared. What was going on? Where was that loving look, that passion, those eyes showed when they kissed last night?

"Dragoon is mine." Takao told, trying to stay calm but his voice revealed suspense. "He is my bitbeast since..."

"S_hut up you." _Kai snapped at him menacingly.

That gave the blue haired teen a slight jump and instinctively he stepped back.

"The game is over, I know you're _fake_. It was a big mistake that we brought you here to this house, but I'll make sure that you'll leave it, once and for all."

Tears dwelt up in Takao's eyes as he looked hurt at him. "Kai, I... I don't understand."

"You are not the real Tyson!" Kai shouted heatedly and his hand clenched into fist. He couldn't explain, even for himself, where was this maddening anger coming from that was increasing inside of him painfully. "Oh, surprised? You should have come to realize it on your own by now. Or partly you did know it, but you decided to play further this little 'amnesia game' which brought so much comfort for you. Isn't this right?"

Takao was wordless. He stared at Kai with shock while the tears rolled further down on his cheeks.

"Maybe there are some similarity which confirms you but there is only one Tyson in this world, and it's not _you_. How could I ever believe that such a lame like you could ever be Tyson? Now get out of here! But before that..." Kai reached out his palm. "give it back."

Takao, being all broken, sore and scared, for some inside coming reason he refused to give up on Dragoon; he held the blade close to his chest, feeling suddenly overly protective for it. "No. I said Dragoon is mine."

It was not a good shot, however, because it made Kai only more wrathful.

"It's not yours! You give it here or I take it from you."

Takao stepped another step back and got hit when his back came contact with the closet door. Still, he said doggedly. "Never! I won't let anyone take it from me, not even you!" at this point something flashed in Takao's mind, though it was only a moment, and it happened so fast that he wasn't able to catch it. The flashing pain made him wince, however.

Kai leapt forward, attempting to tear the blade out from the teen's hand. Takao, however, was holding it tight which didn't make it easier for Kai to take it away, in the end they started grappling. To get rid of Kai hands Takao punched in Kai's chest defensively, pushing him away in the process. Kai tottered back, holding his hand to his chest where he got the hit, in his eyes deep anger blazed.

Takao looked just as shocked by his own sudden strange attitude. _What have I just done? I didn't want to!_

Takao had luck that he didn't have to bear another attack from Kai because the next second Rei appeared in the room, and was in the hurry to rescue Takao. The raven haired male grabbed Kai arms from behind and pulled him back to a safe distance from the poor teen.

"Kai, stop it! Don't do it!"

"Get the fuck... Rei!" he tried to struggle against Rei's strong grip but thankfully the raven haired had a good grab of him right now which was a lucky case for Takao.

"Kai I know it hurts you, but you also know it's no use! It's not his fault!"

"I give no damn shit if it's not his fault! I won't let him keep Tyson's blade!"

"We'll find a solving for this!"

"The only solving if he gets out of here!"

"No, don't do it! Kai, please..." Rei moaned when he had to take a harder grip on his friend to hold him back, but it was not that easy since Kai also had quite define muscles. "...think about Hiro and Gramps, and our team."

"Forget it." when Kai finally turned to Rei the look in his eyes were like beast. "Don't even think about that I'll consider to take him in our team. He does not even near Tyson's track. Tyson was never a pathetic loser!"

"Kai!" Rei exclaimed.

Takao grabbed onto his head in pain to cover his ears.

The metal beyblade dropped onto the floor.

He couldn't take more. He just couldn't.

He didn't want to hear the hurting words of Kai.

He wanted to rip off this burning ache from his heart.

He dashed out of the room, almost knocked off Max in the doorway, who just appeared when he heard every word in the corridor.

"Takao!" Rei called after him, but the only answer he got was a hard slam of a door.

Max looked at the two wasted males and tears started running out from his eyes while he shouted. "How can you be so ruthless? How could you do this to him? I don't wanna have friends who hurt others! I quit the team!" with that he twirled and ran off crying.

"No, Max, wait! Come back!"

Rei's pray had, however, no affect. He turned back at Kai again who was still turning away from him, as if he wanted to make that countenance that he didn't exist anymore, like he wanted to vanish, too. But Rei, for a long time now, saw through this wall. Kai's trembling body told Rei enough about that he was fighting with his emotions.

Rei sighed drastically. How had they come this far?

"Kai... what happened?" no matter how angry Rei was at him right now they were still friends, and he wanted to help Kai. He wanted to understand what was he going through now. He knew there must be a reason that had generated this reaction from Kai.

"Nothing." Kai said coldly, but his voice was unusually quiet.

"Come on Kai. I know you and I also know that you would never hurt anyone, not even Tyson, whenever he made you upset in the past."

The dual haired's chest rose then relaxed as he let go a heavy breath but said nothing.

"Kai." it was painful to watch his friend suffering to himself like this and Rei would like to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. However, he knew that Kai still had those self-denial moments when he couldn't take being consoled, because that meant weakness in his eyes.

Then, after a minute a faint mutter came somewhere under Kai's slate locks, and Rei was just been able to catch those few words, but when he did his eyes went wide.

"I kissed him."

Rei was stunned.

"I kissed him and he... returned it. I went up to his room last night because he had nightmares. I wanted to make sure if he was alright then leave, but he asked me to stay with him. We talked, then I... I don't know how did it happen." Kai grabbed into his hair as the sweet memory evoked in his mind. That sweet memory which he wished he could blot out from his head now. Suddenly he felt dastard and dishonest.

The thought he'd revealed his innermost feelings for a person who he'd never known before; he'd only _thought_ Takao was Tyson, but it was all false. A betrayal.

"You love him." Rei finally said quietly, but his words rang so clearly and painfully loud in Kai's ears as if someone was shouting it within him.

"I don't love him!" Kai roared as he turned to face him. He noticed incomprehensibly how weak and shaky his voice sounded. Why?

Then, Kai noticed something else, too. Suddenly something wet poured down his cheeks. He was crying. Kai couldn't remember when was the last time he'd cried – maybe, when he was standing on that flake of ice and Tyson was reaching out his hand to rescue him. Kai could never forget that moment. That moment had changed his life, forever. How long it was. And as realization awoke in Kai who was the person whom he could thank his life, the lack this person who wasn't with them anymore… _Tyson_. This fact stabbed Kai more to his heart.

The same pain had appeared on Rei's face who couldn't help but feel guilty for Kai's and Takao's suffering; after all, he was the one who encouraged Kai all this time.

* * *

><p>Once the door was shut behind him Takao leant against it before slowly sank down the floor. Pulling his knees to his chest he buried his face in his arms and started crying dearly.<p>

How could Kai say this to him?

Could he really mean all those things he said?

Did he really hate him so much?

He really would not care if he'd be put out the street or whatever happen to him?

He thought, after that night, when they shared that magical kiss, there was something true about that. That Kai felt the same. Not just a play.

Love.

God, he'd just realized how deeply he'd fallen for the dual haired male. Takao didn't want to fall in love with him, he tried not to, but since the first time he'd seen Kai there was something about him, Takao couldn't explain clearly what, something that made him to want to be close to Kai.

True enough, first he was scared from Kai, his appearance, and this strange feeling that awoke in Takao, but then he realized that he could trust Kai. He searched for Kai closeness. He sought for his warmth. He needed to feel this safe, to be hold and protected by him.

But all of this had shattered at once. It was never true. And the worst was that this love could be never returned because Kai would never love Takao. It was Tyson who they all wished he would come back, not Takao. They'd seen only an imagine about him.

Takao rose his head. The tears were still pouring down on his face as he looked out of the window. "Jilian, tell me what should I do now."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, with his bag packed in, Kai said goodbye to the head of the Granger Family and left.<p>

Kai and Rei had agreed that they wouldn't tell the terrible news for the family, yet, even so, it didn't cause any problem for Kai how was he going to explain the reason of his sudden leaving. It was simple; he always came and left whenever he wanted and he never owed any explanation for anyone, which if someone then Gramps knew the best. Therefore the old man didn't ask anything.

However, Gramps couldn't leave out of sight that Takao had spent the whole afternoon in his room. He didn't even come down for dinner, and Kai also looked more reserved than usual. But Gramps didn't want to interfere the two teen's personal business. He assumed they had just a quarrel again, which was nothing extra between the two rivals, and Gramps was sure they would work it out like always. Yet, he felt a bit sad when Kai left. He was starting to feel like he had another grandson and now he was loosing him again.

Nevertheless, there was still one person who was more than happy for the young Hiwatari's leave. Standing beside Gramps, Hiro fluttered a little flag in his hand with a "_farewell"_ sign of it, and his face was beaming with joy.

Gramps shook his head disapprovingly by his older grandson's cheeky behave and he gave a whack on Hiro's head with his kendo stick.

At this night Kai was lying in his own large bed but he couldn't find his peace to fall asleep. He was lying on his side while he was looking out of the double window and watched the pale, shining Moon in the sky. He was thinking about that kiss over and over again.

How could he fail so big?

Had his feelings lead him astray? Did he want Tyson back so much that he gave up everything, even his rationalism to make sure if it was really him? Kai had heard about that there were people who had an alter ego who looked just the exact way.

In his mind he recalled Takao's smile... his laugh when Max accidentally dropped a bowl of pudding on Hiro's head in the kitchen... his voice... even that stubborn look on his face at practice. Everything reminded him of Tyson. Everything, including those warm eyes. Whenever Kai thought back they appeared before him; silver blue, not mahogany. That was another proof what Kai had found strange right at the beginning and he still didn't doubt Takao's identity.

When Kai found him he promised that he would be always by his side, protect him and never leave him alone again, but the sorrowful fact was that Takao was not Tyson. Kai felt like he broke his promise, but did he really do that? Did he make his promise for Takao, or Tyson? He didn't know anymore, but he wanted to convince himself that what happened between them at that night was only a misunderstanding. There was no possibility that the was carrying sweet feelings for Takao.

Rei words, however, rang still very strong in his head at this part, which annoyed Kai.

_'You love him.'_

Kai made a frustrated growl as he threw himself on his stomach and pulled his pillow with both hands over his head tightly.

* * *

><p>In the very early morning Rei was sweeping along the streets. He looked tired, which avered why did he have black bags under the eyes. He was thinking and pondering all night. He considered and put together all the informations and experiences they had and he realized that the picture is not complete; something fishy was going around here.<p>

He was in a hurry to gather his friends together. First he went to the Hiwatari Mansion since that was the closest, after then he took aim at Max's house. He turned in a corner with a big swing and he almost bumped into the said male.

"Kai."

"Rei."

Just taking a look at the older male's face told Rei instantly that Kai didn't have much sleep either. His face was wretched. The two boys then turned their heads to a direction when they saw another person approaching them. Their blond friend was walking towards them with his head slouched down.

"Max." Rei said.

The said teen lifted his head when he heard his name and Rei couldn't help noticing that Max definitely had even worse night as they had. His cheeks were swollen and red just like his eyes.

"Guys," he spoke in a quiet squeaky voice as he looked guilty at them. "Can you forgive me?"

Rei's eyes softened and he broke into a small smile. He didn't understand why was Max apologizing, after all, he hadn't done anything bad. "Max, I think we are the ones who should say sorry for you."

Kai nodded.

"So, are we friends again?" Max shuffled his feet.

"We always were!" Rei told Max with a beaming cheerfulness. The blonde looked up at him under his bushy locks and smiled sheepishly.

Rei looked over at his friends then said.

"I guess we all came here for the same reason."

"Which reason do we speak?" Kai crossed his arms in his typical indifferent manner as if he had no idea where Rei was getting at, and he came only for a random walk.

This wanted Rei to kick him in the ass; _here it goes again, the typical Kai Hiwatari, _he thought. Not even Tyson's missing could him change a bit. Honestly, how could someone be so fossil? If Kai wanted to play further the 'bad boy' then at least couldn't he come up with something new? This was _so_ out now.

"The reason that we find out if Takao is Tyson or not, for once and for all."

"Hn."

"And don't 'hn' me here will'ya? It's getting on my nerves!" snapped at him Rei. "When will you stop this already?"

"Never."

Rei's face dropped with a frustrated sigh.

"So, what's the point?" asked Max.

Rei pulled himself together for focus, then said. "I was thinking a lot last night and putting everything together, well, something is not right here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we analyze all the informations point for point what the investigators brought up, and the details of the circumstances when we found Takao, the result is not clear."

"You mean..."

"Yes, there is a big possibility they made a mistake, and now we have fifty percentage chance that maybe, just maybe, Takao is really Tyson."

Kai and Max looked shocked at him. Fifty percentage chance that Takao could be Tyson? Could it be that there was really hope?

"Let's see the facts one after the other." went on Rei. "As Jilian told us they had found Takao a few miles away from the crash and strangely it was just on the same day and period of time when the plane crash had happened. Just what do you think how many Tyson could be turn in that area on that certain time?"

"Yeah, it's true." said Max thoughtfully. "But what about those things the investigators have found? You know... the cap, and... the garments." at this part Max couldn't help but shudder.

"Oh Max, we all know how disorganized Tyson can be. I can't accept this as the only manifest proof. It's true that since we have brought Takao home his attitude is very differ from Tyson's, but there are also other things which makes him appear very much like Tyson. "Rei sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but with Takao I felt like our team was complete again."

Max and Kai lowered their gazes as they thought back for the few days. Rei had right, they all felt like the old Bladebreakers team was one again.

"Another thing, which I think we shouldn't lose sight, and I'm sorry to say this Kai but this time I think you are wrong. That kiss couldn't be just some kind of misunderstanding or whatever you call it."

"I would be glad if we could leave out my personal life from this conversation." grumbled stingily Kai, showing how much he wasn't willing to discuss about this theme.

"Huh? What kiss?" Max's ocean blue eyes grew wide by curiosity, and he looked eager from one male to the other, left and right, left and right. However, no one paid attention to him.

"Sorry, but your yesterday shameful behaviour was the _living proof_ that you do have feelings for him, or else you wouldn't have rushed at him."

A throbbing vein popped out on Kai's forehead as he looked freaked out at Rei. _'HE calls MY behaviour shameful?'_

"Who did Kai kiss?" asked further Max.

"Could we jump to your next conclusion?" suggested Kai irritated.

"The other one is Dragoon. As we know, bitbeasts choose always one master whom they comply. So our only chance to become sure if Takao is Tyson, is Dragoon."

"So you say...?" Kai was looking at him starting to get what was the raven haired's purpose.

"A beybattle, between bitbeasts." nodded Rei. "I guess Dranzer would be happy, too, if she could meet her competitor again. Let's see if Takao can call out Dragoon for a match against you."

"I'm on it." Kai couldn't hold back a smirk. Fire flashed in his crimson eyes just by the hearing of a beybattle with his rival.

"But what kiss?" the blond still kept enquiring further with hungry eyes. God, nobody noticed that curiosity was killing him here? He didn't like it when he was left out from something.

"Okay, then let's go." said Rei. Kai nodded and they started making their way towards the dojo.

Max was tearing his hair in frustration while he followed them. "Argh, guys! What kiss were you talking about?"

However, the three friends hadn't come so far when suddenly a dark figure got in their way.

"Well-well, what do we have here. Isn't this the Bladebreakers team?"

A tall man stood in front of them who looked like the death itself; he was wearing a black, ground long cloak, and under his cowl a pair of slit eyes were staring hard at them.

Kai, Rei and Max realized instantly that this stranger was no joke whoever he was. Those lifeless eyes and that satisfied dark voice implied danger. They all stood in defensive position.

Rei narrowed his eyes. "We are, and who are you?"

Underneath the eyes a razor-thin smile appeared. "That's not important, but you'll find out soon anyway... because this is your end."

* * *

><p>Takao put the last cloth in his bag while he wiped off a tear from his eye. His was going to miss the dojo, Hiro and Gramps. It was like he really had a family again, and friends. Takao even started to have special feelings for this house – strange, as if it was truly his home, and sometimes flash of memories showed up in his mind about events, which happened in the past. But no, he must not fool himself cause those pieces of memory could have never happened.<p>

Perhaps, he also believed so hard that he was really Tyson that he unwittingly dove into Tyson's past. Those pictures he had seen recently in his dreams couldn't be his own.

Kai had right; there was no right for him to stay in this house and Takao had decided that he would pack in, and leave in the early morning. He would neither say a word for no one nor he would leave a note. Though, deep inside, Takao felt his heart break that he couldn't hug Gramps once more – even if he was not his real grandfather, but he wished he was. Takao came to like the waggish old man so much.

Still, it was better this way, just who would hug or even care for him when they get to know the truth, which Takao was sure that Kai and the others would do eventually. But he wasn't going to wait for that. The best was if he left unawares so he didn't cause more trouble for them. He would go back to Jilian and they could live happily further among her flowers. Takao just hoped she still kept for him his old room.

Standing in the door Takao took a one last look at the cozy guest room. Tyson Granger was truly a lucky person to have such a wonderful people around him. Tears started flooding his eyes again and he quickly wiped them off. He didn't want anyone to see him to leave so he closed the door silently, then hurried on tiptoe to the staircase.

_'Tyson.'_

Takao turned toward the certain door, wondering if it was his imagination or he heard a low whisper. He went to the door which was ajar and peeked inside. There was nobody in the room. He must have imagined it. He was on to leave when the strange voice spoke again.

_'Tyson, where are you going?'_

There _was_ someone in the room, but who? Looking around Takao could see no one hiding, then as he walked to the bed he spotted the silver metal blade lying on the duvet. The bit with Dragoon's image was glowing in blue. Had this blade just talked to him?

_'Why are you leaving Tyson?'_

The blue haired teen looked surprised that a _symbol_ was actually talking to him like a human, still, somehow he wasn't freaked out like others would do. "Because I don't belong here." said Takao desperately.

_'That's not true. You're Tyson Granger, this is your home, your family, and the Bladebreakers are your friends.'_

Takao put his hands to his ears tightly. "Please, stop calling me that, I know I'm not. It was only a dream."

_'Then it's time that I show you it.'_ Dragoon told and Takao didn't even have time to ask what did he mean by it because the next moment white flash shot out from the blade.

Takao cried out scared but his voice got lost just as everything else had vanished around him, and white air surrounded him.

Soon, scenes started appearing in front of him, one after the other, like in the movies. They were memory pictures from the past and as he watched them he realized how familiar they were for him.

These were _his_ memories.

_The scene showed a river, beside two young teenager were standing against each other, and between them there was a beydish. The younger one had midnight blue hair and a red cap on his face, mahogany eyes which shone with confident challenge._

_The other boy, however, was a year older than him and was wearing a quite gangster-looking clothes. He had two toned hair; the back side was dark while the front was lighter. His eyes were crimson, beautiful like fire, unlike his look which was cold like ice. _

"That's... really me and...?"

_The image rolled further. The next scene was played also by the river. A little puppy fell in the river and while the young Tyson tried to save it another teen showed up on the scene. This boy had short blond hair and was wearing a yellow T-shirt with green jeans. The boy quickly pulled out his own blade and joined in to the rescue with Tyson. That was that special day when they had first met and had become best friends; Max and him._

_Another scene appeared, this time it was the first qualifying beyblade picking. With Max and the computer genius Kenny on his side it was Tyson's first real beyblade match. On this battle Tyson and Kai came up against each other again, but he also met someone else, too, the fourth member of the Bladebreakers team later, Rei Kon._

"So it's true. They really are my friends. And Gramps and Hiro are my family."

Appearing scenes followed one other, each of them showed precious pictures of his memory, and at this time as if an invisible wall had dropped.

The silver blue scales fell from his eyes and they were mahogany once again.

_The last scene appeared in front of him from that night when, for the first time, Kai had neared to him with open tender feelings, and they kissed._

The bluenette's lips pulled into a soft smile. "So that's how I felt for him all this time. Kai. I always knew he was very special to me but I guess, I let my egotism blind me. Maybe I didn't remember who I was and who they were, but my heart... it didn't let me forget them."

The sweet scene vanished and on the white spot the gigantic blue dragon appeared all in his glory.

"Dragoon."

_'Sorry that you had to wait for me so long.'_

"What happened?"

_'When the airplane had been attacked and everyone else fainted that wasn't accident. That dark blader who tried to take you down wasn't an ordinary blader. I could sense a very dark and dangerous power radiating from his blade. He was intending to kill you when he shot that dark curse at you, but I managed to protect you just in time.'_

"So I heard your voice in my head."

_'Yes. My shield was enough strong to defend you from death when the plain exploded, then put you down a safe place, far from the crash. But in the meantime I lost you, and couldn't find you. Due to that the shield stayed on you which prevented your memory to return. It's sad if I think about how painful could it be for you.'_

Tyson put a hand to his head and sighed. If he thought back it indeed hurt sometimes whenever he was having those weird dreams and flashing pictures from his past, but he couldn't find the answer for them. It was good to know that they wouldn't haunt him anymore.

_'But we have no time now, we have to hurry!' _cut in Dragoon. _'Your friends are in trouble.'_

Tyson went shocked. "What? Where are they?"

_'A strange blader is holding them prisoner. I could make contact with Dranzer and she told me that they're in a secluded warehouse on the confines of the city, but then we lost each other.'_

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think we are in big trouble, I mean really big." whimpered Max.<p>

Kai, Max and Rei didn't know where they were exactly; drawing the inference from the tons of boxes that were placed around everywhere on the large room, the dingy windows, and how dark and cold was here, it was definitely an old, secluded warehouse. And they were prisoners.

The bars formed shield that enclosed them was created by dark power, which they discovered quickly; when Rei tried to touch the bars he got jolted painfully like he got an electric shock.

"It's no use. Those bars are created by the strongest power of darkness, it resists for everything." the black cloaked man smirked.

"What the hell do you want from us?" yelled Kai with furious look in his eyes.

"Your bitbeasts of course."

"You can forget that! You'll never have a control of our bitbeasts or turn them against us, because they listen only to us." said Rei while he was holding his hurting hand to his chest.

"Yeah it's true!" yowled in a high voice Max.

The man snorted. "You really think I need them like some _collections_? No. The title of the casearism has been already taken, isn't this right?" his black eyes sent a meaningful, but also scornful, glance at the young Hiwatari. Kai narrowed his eyes at him and grinded his teeth. The man continued. "Besides, I'm not that petty. My bitbeast is more stronger, bigger and powerful than any other bitbeast, so I don't need more. However, to keep this overwhelming power my bitbeast needs to be... _feed_."

The black, slit eyes grew wide with the look of immoderate hunger. A boundless hunger for power.

Wave of petrification swept through the three friends.

This... this was impossible. It couldn't be.

A bitbeast that ate biteasts?

This was horrible. Barbaric. Unnatural. What a monster was that?

Cold dread had overcome to them.

Rei paled in horror and shivered. "This... this can't..."

"And right after my bitbeast has sated you come next." the man crooned with an inhuman grin on his shadow face. "I'm going to kill all of you, one by one, slowly and painfully. Let's see, who shall be the first one, maybe the youngest?"

A whimper left Max's mouth and he hanged instinctively on Kai's arm.

"You shit!" hissed Kai furiously at the death looking man.

"I see your arrogance is still the same. It seems it runs in the Hiwatari Family. Usually, they say the captain leaves the board last but I can make an exception." eyes narrowed evilly.

"Hold it right there!"

A new voice shouted from the opposite direction.

"Who said that?" the man yelled back as he turned around.

From the dark covered entrance voice of steps were coming.

Kai's heart started beating faster and he stared hard at the direction. Flashing hope awoke in his heart; he knew that voice. No, this couldn't be.

As the sound of steps came nearer the tension in the air increased even more.

A tall young man stepped in the subdued light and the three friends' mouth almost dropped by amazement. The teen was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a yellow T-shirt with a blue farmer jacket on him. His long midnight blue hair hung over his shoulder in a ponytail, but this time without the cap.

Kai was wordless. His eyes widened than he could ever remember them doing. _This is impossible._

Deep mahogany eyes glared with anger at the black cloaked man. "Let go my friends!"

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" the man, however, looked disdainfully at him.

"My name is... Tyson Granger."

* * *

><p><em>{End of chapter}<br>_

* meaning of **casearism**: who wants to rule the whole world. (if I could explain it right though :P )

_What do you think about it?_

_I very hope you liked it and to tell you there is only two chapters left, which means the story is coming to an end slowly. Aw. * pouts*_

_**Very important:** A not very cheerful news for you, and I hope you won't be way too sad and disappointed but I have to tell **when this story is done** I'm not planning to write more Tyka stories. Yep, I'm intending take a break and not write more new fanfics. That I won't write Tyka ever again I don't say because I can never know if I have a story plot once again, but right now I have none. Besides, I'm returning to finish my book and writing that and fanfics are a bit too much for me._

_I don't know when will I update next time because right now I'm very busy, but I try not to take so long. _:P

_However, the next chapter's title is: _Final Battle

_Till then, please, please, please give me reviews because I love them sooo much! :D_


	7. Final Battle

_Hi Folks! I'm sooo sorry that I've kept you waiting so long, but I've been suffering in a serious writing block which keeps bothering me. However, I managed to overcome on it so I finished successfully the next chapter. Though my block is still in ambush I won't let it win! * smiles pridefully* First of all, I would like to thank all your reviews, you don't know how much it means for me, your support gives me strength and push for writing, So, thank you all! :D_

_A little about this chapter; the truth is that I didn't plan it to be this long, but then I couldn't hold back myself – the story just simply wrote itself. _;) _At this chapter you'll get to know lot of secrets, and other shocking things, so here you are going to get surprised over and over again, and in the end the whole picture will club together before you. You'll get the answers for your former questions._

_But before you jump to read please first **read** the **warning** below because it's important for your own case. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters (except Jilian, the evil man and his bitbeast: Chaos) **

**Rated: M**

**Warning: **this chapter contains violence, swearings, hurt, pain, sorrow, humiliating, blood, and tragedy. This is the height of the story where the pot is life and death. If you feel upsate or angry during the story then don't read it; you're reading on your own account – so you have been warned!

_Before I totally scare you away let me tell you one thing; this chapter is really angsty and dramatic but at the same time very exciting and ripping, full with actions and revealing feelings. _

~ * ~ Have a good reading! ~ * ~

* * *

><p><strong>- Fifth Chapter -<strong>

**Final Battle**

* * *

><p>The place suddenly echoed by the roars of laughter of the cloaked man.<p>

"I must say, you've got a crust!" he sneered. "Tyson Granger is dead, everyone knows that."

"Well as you can see, I'm not." the blue haired teen stepped fully into the subdued light, revealing himself all in glory. Mahogany eyes shining with anger glared hard at the man.

In the man's eyes suddenly a mysterious gleam flashed through.

The three friends watched with staring mouth and dumbfounded the scene as they'd gone total under the spell of Tyson's presence. Suddenly, Kai spoke up loudly.

"Takao! Just what the hell are you doing here? Get of out of here!"

"Not without you guys." was the only stern answer while Tyson's eyes fixed rigidly on the evil man. "I came to rescue you."

"What?" Kai said quietly, and frowned. He really wanted to save them? After all those things Kai'd said and done to him? This made Kai's heart sank. The bluenette really had the heart of an angel. Even so, he couldn't believe that this boy was really Tyson... but he was standing there in front of him, and he was not just a phantom, then why? Why was it so hard to believe?

There was that fear, filled with doubts in his heart, that he would be disappointed again. However, he couldn't resist how much it affected him the boy's presence, standing away from him only a few meters, and this unsettled his feelings more.

"I promised myself that I'd protect my friends, and I'm not going to turn my back on them no matter what." every word that left Tyson's mouth was sharp and determined.

Other would have backed by that tone and that sharp look he was giving, but Max had total melted with emotions. "Oh Tyson, I knew... I always knew..." he gushed with watery eyes.

"Oh how sweet... I almost overcame by emotions." droned the black man mockingly. He pointed a finger at Tyson pejoratively. "The little liar, who thinks himself the world champion, stepped in as a hero now."

„I'm not a liar!" snapped Tyson. "I'll show you; I _am_ Tyson Granger, and you better remember of this name, because after I beat you you'll wish you've never picked up a quarrel with me!"

The man held up his hands defensively as he played scared. "Oh my gosh, I'm so scared now! And just how are you planning to beat me?"

Tyson grinned slyly. "Heh, luckily, I have a friend who is always with me." he stuffed a hand inside one of his pockets and pulled out a very familiar beyblade.

In that very moment in the man's eyes fathomless hunger burnt. _'So there it is.'_

Kai gasped in shock and he barely could find the words by indignation. "How... how did you... how dare you to bring it here? Didn't I tell you to not -"

"Shh, Kai, wait! Now is our chance." shushed him quickly Rei as he put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

The man looked further disinterestered.

"I can't decide that you're either a fool or very naive coming here." he said consistently while he pretended to think. "Anyhow, you made a big favour to me; you've dished up on silver slaver the ancient Dragoon for me." the man chuckled evilly.

Tyosn's gazed him with wild eyes. "You're not going to lay your nails on it ever, I'll make sure of it, and neither on my friends! With all my strength I'm going to fight to beat you!"

"Hm, you can try it," black eyes underneath the hood narrowed dangrously, and he hissed. "but I highly doubt you have a chance against my power, which is more stronger than your bitbeast's."

"Try me!" threw Tyson challengingly – which for a brief second made the man's eyes widen, but the next moment his razor-thin lips pulled up in a smirk that was frightening.

"Be it so then." he said but still not moved. He was standing there with his arms crossed underneath his cloak like some predator who waited only for the right time to spread his black wings and pounce on his prey. His eyes gazed avidly Tyson's who knew it lasted only for seconds before the man attacked him.

He also knew deep inside that this battle was going to be different which caused him to stiffen in his whole body. His hands tremled slightly as he anchored his blade, but it was not that familiar excitement what he always felt at beybattles... no, this was fear. Fearing to lose those who he loved the most. Suddenly, on the scene a dark blade appeared from nowhere and Tyson saw that a black smoke was rippling around it. Evidently, that blade was twice as big as a common beyblade, and it circled arrogantly in front of the man's feet, flaunting in its superiority.

Max, Kai and Rei were watching it with rapt attention, and could not better to do than hope. They even held back their breath.

_'This is not going to be a soft snap.'_ thought Tyson and a sweat-drop ran down on his forehead. _'Are you ready Dragoon?'_

_'Ready if you are.'_

_'Then...' _Tyson gripped firmly his launcher once again, and closed his eyes. When he opened them cried up with full of his lungs. "Let it rip!" with a heavy effort he shot out his blade and it flew rapidly, floowed by three blader amazed looks... this was really the world champion's blade. How long they'd waited to see Dragoon spinning so majestically again, and it seemed the bluenette truly had full control over it. Kai stared enchanted at the flying silver blade which sparkled.

"You little stupid." grunted the man as his lips curved up into a scornful grimace. He looked down at his own blade and gave the command. "He is yours. Finish him off."

Just as he said that the dark blade started diffusing more smoke out of itself and its spinning sped up incredibly as it charged at the other blade wildly. As the two blades span toward each other and the distance decreased malignly between them in the bakcground the three friends sucked a deep breath at once. When they reached the middle of the area the two blades clashed – followed with a huge bang that even the ground quivered. The next second Tyson's feet left the ground as he was pushed back helplessly by an invisible power, he flew, then fell hard among a pile of wodden boxes. A sharp cry left his mouth as pain shot in his spine and nape.

"Tyson!" Rei cried up frightened.

Kai quickly averted his eyes from the awful sight; he just couldn't stand watching this pathetic match. _'Tyson is more stronger than that, if it's really him then why?... why can't he fight...'_ crimson eyes shut tight in bitter.

Tyson groaned painfully when he moved, but when he discrovered that the cracks wasn't coming from his body, and he was still whole, he managed to get on his feet. His back... god, it hurt so much... like he got hit by hundred kendo sticks...

Rei started shouting supporting words for him. "Come on Tyson, you can do it! Show him!"

"Have you lost your mind?" shrieked at him Max. He gave a hard push on his friend's shoulder. "You want to push him to kill himself? Look at there!"

At this point even Kai snapped his eyes open, and when he looked back he wished he wouldn't have done... the most gigantic and horrible thing had unfolded in front of him. His crimson eyes went shock. He understood now why was this bitbeast eating bitbeasts, and he wouldn't be surprised if this monster was every bitbeast's nightmare.

The monstrous creature was so big that it filled the whole space between floor and ceiling. It was thrice as big as a normal bitbeast. On its hideous demon looking face a pair of slit eyes shone in red. From its lower mouth huge incisors curled out, the front legs were twice as bigger as the back ones, each on them sharp and long claws stuck out. Around his legs some kind of sleazy roller bandage fluttered. From its spine sharp spikes stood up and ran along till the end of its long tail.

The beast opened his mouth and bellowed. This made Tyson almost jump back.

"Em... Dragoon?"

_'Yes Tyson?'_

"Do bitbeasts grow that big?"

_'Normally not. This bitbeast is one of the most powerful creature which was born from the darkness. He is enemy of all bitbeast. They fear from him because he eats them, and not only that, but gaining the power after by every killed bitbeast increases his power even more.'_

Perspiration sprang from Tyson's forehead. "And you're telling this _now_?" he asked in a squeaky voice, with a not little hint of blame.

_'Sorry.'_ Dragoon said a bit guilty.

"So, this bitbeast can't be defeated?" Tyson asked worriedly while he grasped his right shoulder that still stung from the falling. He looked up at the monster with a bitter expression.

_'I never said that, but true that I don't think my power is enough for to beat him. The risk is big.'_

"So it means this battle is going to be the last one." declared Tyson in a dim sound, but it was more a statement than a question. He could feel from Dragoon's energy what was the answer and this made his fist clench instinctively. This was not how he'd planned when they came here but he also knew that there was no way back now. He focused on to put aside the squeezing fear from his stomach and gathered up all his courage to win this match, and to save his friends.

"We need to figure out something." he looked toward his friends, thinking how could he protect them without putting them in danger during the battle. If this monster made just one bad move it could cause the end all of them. He was enough big to level a building with one swish of his tail. _'If we stay here inside then it's like we're trapped the lion's cage. We have no other choice. We have to break out somehow.'_

_'I guess you have got a plan?' _cut in Tyson's thoughts Dragoon.

"Yes. We must inveigle him out from this warehouse so that we have free space. I bet he doesn't really like the sunshine."

Dragoon nodded approvingly. _'Hmm, it can work. Let's go then, I'm right behind you.'_

Tyson nodded, turned and started running towards the entrance as fast as he could still feeling the small, mordant pains. His blade was following him close behind. They didn't get far, though, and Tyson could only thank for his good reflexes that he stopped in his tracks before tons of boxes would have flattened him – which had barricaded the entrance. He turned back with a nervous face and looked straight up at the monstrous bitbeats's misshapen, wrathful face who was approaching them. The ground quivered as it banged his heavy feet with every move. In the background the black man rose a finger and waved reprovingly.

"Nuh-uh, no nasty tricks my buddy. The party is inside." he said mockingly.

Tyson clenched his teeth and cursed. "Shit! What do we do now?" he sent his question to Dragoon.

_'I guess we have no choice than to try out our new technique what we practiced for months.'_

The teen's eyes widened and he looked with disbelief. "You mean... _that_ technique? No, it won't work, Dragoon... I can't do it. What if I fail my control over it? I can cause demolition..."

_'Last time you almost managed it,' _encouraged him Dragoon._ 'and you have the control if you finally start believing in yourself and focus hard.'_

However, Tyson still wasn't for to use that technique. True, it could be their last hope to get rescued, but there was also the risk they might failed... and there were their friends, too. "No. I don't want to use _that," _said Tyson irrevocably."unless this is our last shot."

_'As you wish. I still can try some tricks, nonetheless.'_

"Right. Let's do it then!" Tyson clenched a fist confidently then he gave the command to his beyblade for attack.

Kai, who's nerves were on the edge now, couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want Tyson to do this for them; to sacrifice his blade, and even less his own safe. "Tyson, don't do it! You can't overcome on him, he's too strong!"

"Trust me, I can do it!" Tyson puckered his brows as he stared with unbreakable trust at his blade, thus it sped up even more and now tool along with full blast. "I told you… I came here to save you all, and we're going to leave this place together."

"Don't be a bloodyminded! This is not an equal match in a bey-stadium, that beast will squelch Dragoon in no time, and his next aim will be you!"

"Kai shut the hell up for once!" Tyson roared this time on the top of his lungs and shot Kai a furious glare. The sudden outburst made not just Max and Rei, but even Kai thunderstruck. Never, any of them had expected to hear Tyson yelling so thundering, despite that he and Kai had argued and shouted things at each other faces many times in the past. But this was different; Kai discovered that behind those mahogany eyes, which were flaming with anger, there was softeness, too… a silent pray that said: '_Please, trust me.'_

Even though Kai would do anything to hinder this battle, it was extremely annoying they could do nothing since they were restrained - even their beyblades weren't able to break through the dark shield that held them back. Even so, he understood Tyson's hard push because they were the same; both obsessed and had that particular characteristic of _never giving up_.

The mental colloquy was broken between them, however, just when the light and dark blade crashed again, and Tyson had to draw back his attention to focus. In the smashing bang it was lucky that Tyson's blade hadn't shattered to pieces. He didn't even have the chance to develop his attack; he observed with shock how the other blade pushed, then rammed to the wall his own with no big effort at all.

Above them a fierce battle began which occured Dragoon to come out losing. The glorious blue bitbeast tried to use his natural skills – his long, fast and pliant body – to whip round, then glided through between the monster's giant legs, intending to tire him out. The beast, however, didn't seem to be like playing games, and though he moved ponderously because of his big size, he raised a leg and with one lazy move he pressed Dragoon down to the ground. Tyson feeling his spirit's suffering, his own legs had gone suddenly very weak as if someone was trying to pin down as well.

The beast placed his giant fangs above his squirming prey, and Tyson cried up in panic. "Ah, no!... Dragoon!"

"Too late." the man growled, taking delight in the pathetic scene how these two were struggling pointlessly. "You bally fool. You came here to save your friends but you don't care if you lose your bitbeast? You would sacrifice your Dragoon for these..." here he threw a disgusted glance toward the three bladers and snorted. "humans? You really are worthy of your reputation; you're the most egoist brat in the world."

"Shut your -" snapped Tyson in fury, and barely could hold back himself to not throw himself at the man, but then abashment flashed through him. "What? Wait... what did you just...?"

"At our last meeting sadly my plan had failed thanks to your bitbeats's intervention, and unfornutaly you survived." the man explained and reaching to his hood threw it back. Greasy, long, dull black hair hung over his shoulders matching to the evil eyes which made Tyson gape with shock. Now he understood why was this man so familiar to him right from the beginning.

"It's... it's you!" he stammered. "You're the one who attacked us on the airplane!"

Max, Rei and Kai gasped as one man.

"You know, I would have given you the chance to live further as Takao." continued maliciously the man, nailing his eyes at Tyson's. "You could have lived happily with your _oh so dear_ Jilian in her tumbledown cottage, and her crappy flowers, " Tyson grinded his teeth by this and growled. "and I could seize your Dragoon easily." evil eyes narrowed very thin and he hissed the words like he was tasting something sweet. "But you chose the hardest way... you want to _die_."

The dark blade bashed the silver blade so hard in the wall that chips started splintering off from it.

"NO, STOP!" Tyson cried scared. His body trembled in horror when he saw the beast stuck his teeth into Dragoon's scaly skin who bellowed in pain.

The man burst into roars of laughter that the whole warehouse clang from his voice. "Oh this is so good!" his hands rose into the air flushed with victory. "Just look at him – the three times world champion! Beaten and being humbled in the dust, just where he belongs to..." growled the black man darkly before he added. "or he is only a big _joke_."

Swelter surged through Tyson's body and though he looked steadfastly into the man's crazed eyes, he couldn't resist the tears which blurred his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself unable to look at his friends, despite he could feel their gazes on him. He bit down hard on his lip and tried to gather more anger in himself to overcome his woe. He was _not_ going to give that pleasure for this evil that he broke into cry like a child in front of him, no way.

"Don't you see they don't need you?" continued sardonically the man. "Don't you see that nobody takes you seriously? Your so called friends only use you because they know how stupid and naive you are."

"That's not true!" Tyson rasped, and mentally he urged the man to go on: yes, he wanted to feel more anger, more hate so he could threw them all on him. His fists clenched so hard that his veins throbbed out on his knuckles.

"Oh really?... And what about your love, does he feels the same way?"

At this point the man's smirk spread fairly wide, and not for nothing. All what anger and fume was in Tyson had petered out as though someone sicked him dry. His golden skin paled that it made him look like sick. His pupils shrank very small on his shocked face where there was no sign of anger anymore, but pure fear reflected.

"How... how... do you..." his mouth trembled.

"Oh, did I touch a sweet point? Aw, how adorable – just who would have thought that even the immature brat would cherish romantic feelings one day." the man pursed his lips as he cooed. "Would like to share with us – come on, you're among friends, they sure would like to know it... and your _special one_ too." there was a sly gleam in those dark eyes.

"No... please, don't..." Tyson quavered in dim sound. He could feel his stomach shrank to pebble stone. In the background Kai watched with bated breath the degrading scene, and though he found it flagrant he couldn't resist his curiosity to hear it.

"Why, I thought friends have no secrets among one other – or they do? Well, of course if the loved person is one of the friends, and not least the same gender, then it gives some difficulty. But you have the chance now, the never-returning-opportunity to scream out to the world!"

"No, don't!"

"Everybody listen up!" the man blared in the air. "Our world champion, Tyson Granger, has a confession to make..."

"No!"

"... that he's in love with no one else than Kai Hiwatari!" his shout was replaced then by cold titter.

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut; he couldn't look at his friends. He'd never felt so naked and vulnerable. He knew they were peering at him and was sure that the shock on their faces was just as big as the disgust and disappointment. He'd lost his friends' confidence and they couldn't be friends anymore, because why would they want to be with someone who was a _weirdo_? And Kai... god, Tyson didn't think he could look into those crimson eyes sincerely ever again, or to face him on a battle. Their dreamland amidst shining stars and planets, the rippling waves on the seashore – their own created world where there was no one else just them, it seemed to have vanished forever.

He could only stand there humiliated, his body stooped, felt like he'd been stripped to naked. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, standing there only in the pure darkness. His dark blue bangs covered half his face which was burning with shame, and a thin tear-streak gave its way down his cheeks. Somewhere, in the dull distance he could hear Dragoon's aching roar, but he couldn't help. There was nothing he could do.

Tyson didn't want it to happen like that. If ever... if he'd ever told Kai how he felt towards him he would have liked it to happen when they were alone. Just the two of them. Not on a battle, not like this... and not to be told by someone else like _him_.

If the blue haired teen would have looked up at his friends he could have seen how sad they truly looked, their eyes sympathetic but not pitying, and there was none sign of those things what Tyson feared they thought and felt towards him. Particularly Kai, who didn't even try to hide his painful gaze as he stared at Tyson, giving no damn care if he was being watched. He only focused on the woeful teen and he wished those tearful mahogany eyes would dare to meet his. The sight was both painful and rankling for Kai, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling so warm inside and his heart beat faster. _'He loves me?... He really does...'_

When the cloaked man managed to calm his laugh he continued with uncharitable gibe. "The two greatest rivals fall in love with each other! Haha!... How fitting; a phoenix and a dragon as a couple – oh the world has tops-turvied! This lovely romance sure gonna inspire lot of fans... Hey, Granger, don't hide your face, unless he can't see you. Your prince might want to propose you and you don't even gave him a glance before you say goodbye for each other? How rude. - Oh, sorry, I forgot that law doesn't allow gay couple to get married."

Tyson's shoulders shook when he bit a whimper between his trembling mouth. Tiny tear drops rolled down further from his cheeks, dropping around his feet. This was just the last drop in the water by Kai, and when he gripped hard on the bars he didn't feel the electric shock. "YOU MONSTER!" he roared with such a fury he hadn't felt exploding from him since at his last battle with Brooklyn. "What a disgusting trick is humiliating others feelings so that you can win easily!"

"Tch!" the man snorted. "You call it disgusting? I call _that_disgusting." he corrected and pointed at Tyson disdainfully. "A boy who falls in love with his best friend, who himself is a boy as well, is a big shame for not only beyblade sport, but for the world, too. But it can't be helped; we shouldn't be expecting more from such a brat who is so pathetic that even his own teammates had betrayed him at the championship... The only thing I can't get through my head is what do you see in this Hiwatari kid? I mean, come on seeking for adventure if you can soften the ice prince's cold heart is might tempting, but to be even able to love a noble family's outcast bastard, oh brother..."

The man rolled his eyes when Tyson's voice whispered in the repressed air. He spoke very quietly that no one could hear a word.

"What?" the man asked indolently.

"That's... that's enough..." Tyson whispered quaveringly, but this time it sounded different. The man rose an eyebrow suspiciously when he saw that one of Tyson's hand clenched into fist, hard. His tone was forbidding. "What do you know about love?... What do you even know about friendship? You don't know the slightest thing what it means to care and love someone. But I tell you something... you can call me whatever you want. You can humiliate in front of my friends, but what you said about Kai... I'll never forgive you that, AND THAT'S MY WORD!"

Under from midnight blue bangs a pair of infuriated eyes revealed, but the mahogany colour was gone – instead two stormy blue prisms were glaring back. The air changed; it started swirling around him, formed small wirlwinds which complemented with static outbursts here and there. Kai felt his hair bristle up on his nape, and he shivered by the upcoming trouble. Tyson seemed very mad now. Man, never in their heavy battle had Kai ever seen the teen so frantic. It was gruesome.

That was it. Tyson snarled. He didn't care anymore; there was nothing and nobody who could hold him back to finish this man off. He threw out the last shred of rules, law, tolerance and forgiveness he'd always put in the forefront against his opponents, because this man didn't deserve any of those. "Dragoon! We bring this over!"

The dragon's eyes snapped open wide, shining brightly, as if he'd been only waiting for this moment. _'Yes!'_ with that he stung the spiky end of his tail in one of the beast's toe. The beast bellowed on the sudden pain and his grip on Dragoon immediately loosened, who took the opportunity to escape quickly. At the same time the silver blade kicked forcefully off the dark blade that it lurched once it fell back on the ground again.

Tyson pressed his hands together so that his fingers closed a triangle. Then he started focusing all his attention and energy on his blade. "Dragon Shield: eight ring completion!"

A suspicious eyebrow curved its way up oddly on the man's face, but he didn't show any amazement. Unlike Kai, whose face a flash of realization swept through when he remembered back on a certain scene of day a few months ago.

**- O -**

_Kai was making his way towards the backyard of the dojo when suddenly a huge sound of 'crash' was heard. That followed an angry yell which Kai could clearly guess it was Tyson's grandfather. When he reached the edge of the house, from the distance a quite odd sight appeared in front of his eyes. A very sheepish and embarrassed Tyson was standing in front of his grandfather, whose expression was beyond pissed off, and his kendo stick rested menacingly on his shoulder._

"_Tyson! What in the world are you doing?"_

"_Em, sorry grandpa... I was just making an experiment..." the teen explained nervously._

"_By demolishing the house?" grandpa pointed with his kendo stick up at the roof which had a big hole where the detonation had crashed in._

"_N-no!... Me and Dragoon are practicing a new technique which we can come up against Kai on our next match."_

"_I thought your issue with Kai have been settled and you two are working together now in your team." the look on the old man became surprised._

"_Um... yeah, that's true..." mumbled Tyson as a tiny blush rushed across his cheeks. "but I also know that Kai would like to battle with me whenever I bring up the first opportunity at the beydish, and I don't want to let him down by making him think that I'm not worth to be his equal rival anymore... I want to impress him and therefore I need to improve."_

"_Well, that's praiseworthy but you better search another place for your practice before the whole house crash over to our heads." grandpa reproved him. "But before that; you'll repair the roof what you've ravaged."_

"_Aw... but grandpa – ouch!" Tyson wined but cried up painfully when Gramps hit him on his head by his kendo stick._

"_No buts! You do it, right now! I don't want to make my meditation while bird dungs are dropping on my head, understand?"_

"_Ouch! - Yeah, yeah, I do it!"_

**- O -**

Tyson closed his eyes and started concentrating hard. Soon, his beyblade began glowing in blue, then a strange spiral ring, created by storm, was circling around his blade. The one had followed another one, then another – three, four, five, until there were eight storm rings circling from every side of the blade. Dragoon's blade looked now like a shining star.

"How is he able to do _that_?" came the disbelief question from Max.

"I don't know, but it seems he's managed to reach a level where he can focus mentally all his energy inside his blade which – if my conclusion is right – makes his beyblade's protection stronger. Instead of giving away all the power of Dragoon's storm he tries to congregate them. The circling storm rings make the blade unbelievably resistant against every attack." explained Rei who was also abashed.

Kai wasn't far behind them, either. He'd never thought that Tyson would ever reach such high level. He had to admit that the bluenette really had come a long way, and not only in improving but in maturity, too, and he was very proud of him.

The match took a turning now and it was the silver blade that outfaced the other. Sparks flipped around and sound of scratch came where the two blades grazed against each other. The fight continued like so in the air too; Dragoon head-boxed on the beast's stomach who fell over like a bagful potato. Within a minute, with one last hit, the stormy blade kicked out the much bigger one, and it fell on the ground, lurching along some before it came to a stop.

Big relief and smile crossed over Tyson's face as he panted slightly. He did it. He won. He saved his friends.

"Yeah! You did it!" screamed Max, jumping up and down.

"You showed him! Way the go Tyson!" pushed on supportingly Rei.

In his big excitement Max jumped on someone's neck – right before he realized this person happened to be Kai, who getting surprised by the sudden action gave the blond a strange look. Max quickly pushed off from Kai and sneaked back to Rei's side. Kai didn't give a cheer, though, but the prideful gleam in his eyes was more than evident. He looked softly at Tyson. _'Even I couldn't make it better. Way the go Tyson._'

In the air handclapping sounded.

"Bravo! Very impressive." said the cloaked man, but his tone betrayed his words; his face stayed indifferent and ironic. "I must say for a brief moment you managed to surprise me."

Tyson's expression hardened and glared darkly. "I win this match, now let go my friends!"

The man laughed aloud. "I never said I would let go them! You really think you win?" there was a touch of evil on his smirk.

"But..."

"You better realize it soon that you can never win against me. Me, who had belonged once to the four Dark Bladers before I killed all of them." madness reflected back in those eyes as they grew larger at Tyson's shocked face. "Yes, Granger, I am the fifth Dark Blader but I seceded from the team because I could never stand belong to losers, and my bitbeast wanted more. More power. I sold my soul for my bitbeast and created this unbroken bond between us. Due to my bitbeast's growing power after every killed bitbeasts and their masters' I can live forever. Isn't this wonderful? The sweet flavour of immortality!"

"You're insane." Tyson shook his head with disbelief.

"Insane? Yes, maybe you're right, but what do you know about it?" the man looked with smouldering eyes at him. "Thanks to the power of the Dark Bladers; the vampire, the werewolf, the mummy, and the frankeinstein my bitbeast has become stronger and bigger as any other bitbeast, and soon, when I've sized all of them mine's going to be the only and strongest one all over the world – the CHAOS!"

"Tyson be careful!" shouted him Kai but it was too late now.

The demon beast sprang forth from its blade, despite it wasn't spinning, and took aim at his prey which, this time, wasn't Dragoon. Slit, red eyes peered into mahogany and Tyson found himself stiffen in his whole body.

"Tyson what are you doing? Get away!... Tyson!" Kai cried again when he noticed that the teen didn't move. Like he couldn't even hear him. "What's wrong?... Why doesn't he get away?" Kai looked confused.

"Shit! I think that beast has captured him in a spell or something." growled under his breath Rei, his fist clenching.

"You mean it's like when someone hypnotize you?" Max frowned.

"I fear yes, Max. And the worst is that we can't do anything since he seems to be not hearing us."

Kai couldn't help letting out a frustrated shout and he kicked on the electric bars.

Tyson stared hard at the heated eyes, unable to avert his eyes. _'What's happening?... Why can't I __look away?'_ In his head he heard the man's dark voice.

"_Now I show you how much your friends truly care about you whom you love so much."_

And before Tyson could have realized what was happening on the place of red eyes appeared his friends. Their faces were dark and showed disdain.

"_You know Tyson, I always thought I'm the weakest one who pulls down our team. You were the one who always got the success and applause. But in truth, you're the one who is needless because without us you wouldn't have got the title of world champion." _said hatefully Max before he turned his back to him.

Tyson looked hurt at him. "Max, no... buddy..."

"_It's true Tyson."_ cut him off fake Rei. _"You are so selfish. I regreted leaving my old team for to join the Bladebreakers. Among the White Tigers I felt special."_

"No, Rei... guys, you can't really mean..." the bluenette's body shook and his chest hurt.

"_You never cared what do we really want. You only care about yourself. You take an advantage of the situation that you've saved my life once on the lake."_ the dual haired's crimson eyes were glaring coldly at him.

"Kai..."

"_Returning to this pathetic team was my biggest mistake ever. I could never love such a dupe like you, then I rather wish myself back to Balkov." _

Tears suffused Tyson's eyes.

"_Yeah, we should better never see each other again. Everyone should go on their own ways."_ Rei said and with that they all turned and walked off in to the darkness.

"No, wait!" Tyson tried to reach out for them but realized he couldn't; they were inaccessible to him. They slowly faded away from his eyes and he was left alone. No, he couldn't believe it.

The dark voice continued speaking, under his breath. _"See? They don't need you. They only acted like they cared for you because they felt sorry."_

"No, that's not true!" cried Tyson, struggling against the painful words.

"_Poor idiot. Nobody loves you. Everyone laughs at you behind your back." _

"Shut up!" Tyson grabbed at his head with his hands, and shut his eyes tight. Still, he couldn't banish the voice from his heard that chortled evil.

"_You are useless... and a **killer.**"_

The teen's eyes snapped open wide in shock. "No." he stuttered.

"_It's your fault that the plane had crashed. If you weren't those people would be still alive... poor little Andrew. That kid has never got to live to see his big brother who was waiting for them on the airport. And it's all because of you."_

"No! No! No!" Tyson was shaking his head continually while tears washed away his cheeks. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything!" he kept repeating it like a mantra.

"_The world would be better without you."_

"NO!"

At this moment the pain had stabbed in Tyson's head and he roared up achingly. He felt like his head would explode.

Then it was gone.

The pain had vanished abruptly along with the evil eyes in his vision, even every noises around him seemed to be gone. Silence had settled.

He could feel light flashing through his eyelids, and when it became disturbing, carefully, he opened them. He blinked surprised. He was standing in the light and instead of red he was looking into a pair of blue eyes.

"Dragoon?"

_'It's alright Tyson, it's me.'_

The teen didn't understand what was going on. "What have just happened?"

_'Right before you lost yourself I had to intervene and stopped the time.'_ explained the spirit. He was so much bigger than his young master that he had to bend down utterly so that he could look at him at eye-level.

"Wow. I never thought bitbeasts can do that." Tyson was awed, at the same time confused.

_'Well, we are supposed to not butt in human's spatial time, but sometimes we can make exceptions.'_ it was weird but Tyson was sure he saw the bitbeast wink. Then Dragoon continued in a serious tone. _'I know you've gone through a lot of pain during this passed few months but you must see clearly that whatever has happened it was not your fault – no, please let me finish it.'_ said Dragoon quickly when he saw Tyson opening his mouth to protest. _'Chaos has shown you a fake image about your friends. Let me show you something which had happened not long before the accident.'_

Dragoon had disappeared once again as the scene unfolded slowly in front of Tyson.

**- O -**

_He saw his friends on a beautiful sunny morning. They were congregated at the gate of the dojo, and were awaiting. They all were dressed into their school uniform and their satchel in their hands. Max was sitting on the top of the brick fence with his legs wobbling gaily. Rei chose another way of disporting the time; whilst his satchel hung lazily on his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket, he was swinging on his feet back and fore, whistling. And Kai... well, as usual, no big change at all, was leaning against the wall. His own satchel seemed to be trapped in his crossed arms, as if he was afraid that someone would filch it._

"_Is he coming?" Rei asked Max since the blond was their sentry right now._

"_Nope. Not yet."_

_Kai huffed grouchily. "Just how long is he going to keep us waiting?"_

"_Relax Kai, it's passed only ten minutes since we got here." appeased him the raven haired who couldn't hold back a grin at his friend's impatience._

"_That's what you said last time on practice and he nearly lated thirty minutes." excepted against the dual haired._

"_As to myself, I'm so glad that we're a team again. Without you guys things were just so unspecial." said in gossipy tone Max, and smiled._

"_Oh, so it means you missed us?" Rei gave him a playful wink._

"_Are you kidding with me? I couldn't stand a day without you guys!" warbled excited Max and the next second he had to hang on before he fell off._

"_Speak for yourselves."_

_Two pair of eyes landed on Kai whose eyes were closed, however, he failed to hide a small, wicked smile on his face. "I was forced on this position again because of Mr. Dicenson, and Tyson, who wouldn't have left me a free minute, if I'd said no."_

"_Yeah – yeah, keep telling it." Rei punched his friend slightly on his shoulder, who in response opened a suspicious eye, and the nekojin's expression went sly. "I know you couldn't live without him." _

_Just when Kai was about to throw at him a nasty remark Max cried up. "Hey, there he is!" and just as he jumped down to the pavement the said dark blue haired teen popped up at the gate._

"_Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I'm late, I've overslept a bit." explained Tyson with a sheepish grin._

"_Like always." the three friends said in union. They exchanged glances before they chortled._

**- O -**_  
><em>

Tyson's mahogany eyes softened and the tender smile that curved up on his lips shone with fondness. Warmth spread through his body, filling him with so much love he'd never known it could exist. His body started glowing and soon the whole space had been engulfed by light.

Then, they were back again.

"What the heck is that?" the man's face strained by indignation and shock.

Max, Rei and Kai watched with open mouth the fascinating sight. The light expanded and in the middle of the beautiful glory stood Tyson. Suddenly, the bars shattered around them and they were free. Kai thought he might was dreaming; the warehouse's other half had vanished behind Tyson, and on its place ink sky, patterned with glinting stars, giant planets and the rippling waves of crystal blue sea had appeared.

Kai heard Tyson's voice in his head so clearly like he was standing close beside him. _'Kai. I want you to know that no matter what happened I still keep this place of us, in my memory... always had. And I will forever. Because for me you mean the light in my heart.'_

The light filled the whole space. On the dirty windows broke through the beams, and the only sound what could be hear was Chaos' howl. The beast's eyes blinded as he tried to struggle, hide away from the strong light, until, in the end he couldn't keep up and his giant body had slowly mouldered in a last, drawling bellow.

"Nooo!" the cloaked man roared in frustration.

Max whooped and jumped up and down while Rei punched his fist into the air.

"Yeah, I knew you can do it!"

"You're the best!"

The light slowly dissolved, Tyson's eyes opened and turning his heard on his side the first thing he met was two crimson orbs. He broke into a soft smile and watched as Kai followed his example, allowing a small one of his own.

In the background the man's eyes were flaming with pure hate. "Curse you, Granger!" he growled through clenched teeth. "If I can't be the winner, then you won't be either."

From the corner of his eye Kai had just caught a slight glance when the man's cloak pushed aside and a silver dagger flashed out on his buckle. Kai's eyes winded and his mouth opened in a scream "Look out!" just as the man tossed it and it flew right towards the spot where Tyson was standing...

Tyson turned his head and the last thing he saw was a flying silver steel before the three bitbeasts, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel, jumped in front of him... however, the dagger swept through the spirits like fog who sprang at the man.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Then it was over.

The next moment broke by a high, agonizing cry, and Rei looked over the source of the voice.

"Max!" he grabbed his friend's shoulder hard, pulling him. As the blond turned back he saw that Kai was kneeling on the ground with Tyson in his arms.

"Tyson!" Max screamed.

They both ran to them.

Max's eyes gushed into tears when he saw Tyson lying on his back, and his hands encircled the dagger which had lodged in his stomach. A dark red spot was growing on his shirt. Kai was leaning desperately over him, holding the teen's head with a hand. "Tyson... no... Tyson... hang in there okay? I'll bring you out of here... Rei, call an ambulance... Rei!" Kai turned around and got very angry when he saw that his friend didn't move. The raven haired's face was in pain and mourning. Tears covered his yellow cat prisms. "Rei what are you standing there?" shouted at him Kai again. He didn't understand it, and when he felt a cold fear growing in his chest he wanted even less to understand. Tyson was injured, couldn't they see it? He needed help. Why didn't they do something?

"Kai..." Tyson spoke in dim sound, gaining Kai's attention who turned back to him shivering. "It's okay Kai..."

"Shh... don't speak." Kai hushed him gently. He pushed away a few ruffled bangs from Tyson's face, and stroked his cheek. "You'll see, I'm going to save you."

"You already did." Tyson smiled at him, weakly, tenderly. His skin, however, became drastically pale. His body quivered on a shaky laugh. "I guess... I messed this up, didn't I?"

"You're so stupid; how can you joke even now?" Kai tried to look sternly but he was unable to wipe off the sad smile from his face. Why did his heart hurt so much?

The blue haired teen raised a hand and caressed fondly the ivory skin of Kai. His bloody hand painted Kai's blue triangles to red. "I'm sorry..."

"Tyson... please, don't leave me..." whispered Kai appealingly while he was trying to grasp the incomprehensible. He couldn't believe this was really happening... _not_ _Tyson_... he just couldn't die. There were so many thing they'd had ahead of them; more battles, more teases and arguments... and laugh. Kai needed to see that smile every day.

"I'll never leave you, Kai..." his body gave one last tremor, and a moan left his mouth as more blood streamed forth from the stab. The tanned colour of his skin faded. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time now..."

The words, however, had died out in his mouth.

Glossy crimson eyes watched as the shining mahogany eyes closed down slowly, forever. The warm eyes Kai would never see ever again. The soft hand fell off from Kai's cheek and dropped lifelessly on the floor.

"Tyson, no!"

Suddenly, something wet dropped on the dead teen's cheek and, for the first time, in this died moment the phoenix's cry echoed in the aching silence.

* * *

><p><em>~ * - End of chapter - * ~<em>

_Well, this was maybe not the best writing from me but I did my best. Man, I can't believe this story is coming to the end._

_Sorry if I made you upset or very sad, but I've planned this story like this right from the beginning. But hey, there is still one chapter left so no worries – hello, it's a romance**/**angst story not a tragedy! Yeah, yeah, I can guess you're planning now all kind of versions about Tyson's resurrection, well you can write me your guesses in a review, but I tell you right away that in the last chapter there is still waiting surprises for you! And_ _I'm sure you'll like it. _;)

_But of course I'm not telling it, for that you have to read it. Till then, please, dear readers push that wonderful button named 'Review' and tell me what do you think – I love reading your reviews so much, and you give me enthusiasm to continue writing._

_I also decided that I put aside my other story a bit and finish this fic for you. I don't know when will I update the last one, but I try to make it quick, though if you want a good ending not a slap-dash work then wait patiently. _

_If you notice any grammar mistakes sorry for that._

_The last chapter's title is: _ "The Deal and a Last Goodbye"

Bye-bye everyone!


	8. The Deal and a Last Goodbye

_Hi dear readers! Here is the last part of this story, I hope you'll enjoy it very, very, **very** much. I'm very pleased with it because I think I did a great job here; the ending is so cute and holds some funny scenes too, which by me can't be missed from any story. _;)

_I want to thank all of you who have been coming through this story with me! Thank you for the reviews and your supporting words. It's always a big fun and enjoy to update here. ^ ^_

_However, we are still not done, the last chapter is right ahead of you so have a good read!_

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade just the plot and some made up characters (Jilian, the evil man, Chaos from the previous chapters)

**Warning:** what can I say... be on the watch because you might get touched! ;P

NOTE: _I know that there are sure many of you who would like to read lemon from me, but I have to disappoint you here because in this story there will be no sex scenes! If you paid attention and read always my headlines above the chapter I told you (at the second chapter) that this story won't contain any Yaoi stuff, just kisses, hugs and maybe a little more, but no sex. _

_Sorry, I'm doing this because it would sooo ruin the sweet of this story. I have nothing against sex scenes, from that matter, I like reading yaoi and you can find such stories from me on my profile, but this one is just pure sweet love. A love story is not always based on sex scene and my opinion is that a story is not exclusively good if it contains love making. I think a good story depends more on the plot itself and if the author can catch the readers attention, can touch their heart. _:)

_Have a good time reading! _

* * *

><p><strong>6. Chapter<strong>

**¤ * ~ The Deal and a Last Goodbye ~ * ¤**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Tyson's voice echoed in the endless silence. Within a few minutes, when there came no response, he realized that he was alone. He didn't know what was this place but it looked so peaceful and nice. He was standing bare feet on a glorious grained floor and funny enough he didn't feel the cold. Actually, he felt something nice and hot in his whole body... he felt good.

Looking around, he marked in thought that this place was beautiful... if only this white fog wouldn't overcast the marvellous sight of the tons of ornate stone columns, which stood in every direction as pieces on the chessboard. Tyson shook his head acidly; why did it have to be always around a mysterious fog whenever you turned up in a strange place? Honestly, this was so banal now, like in a thriller novel.

Then, amidst of the fog's curtains, in the distance, he sighted a land with green hills, below forests, crystal blue water, and a bright sky with crawling white clouds. Was that Heaven? He pondered. Wait... if this was Heaven then he might have... Tyson turned his head quickly to take a look at his back, but he got disappointed when he discovered there was nothing. Shouldn't he have wings? He always thought that when people died and came to Heaven they got big, white wings just like the angels. His lips pursed in a pout; aaw, he so would have liked to know how did it feel having angel wings on his back, and he could fly freely wherever he wanted. Just what kind of Heaven was this place? No glory... no angels... the worst, no food...

As he was grouching to himself he suddenly remembered how had he ended up here; he was dead. Instinctively, Tyson was starting to take a better look at himself now. His hands groped the spot where the dagger had been standing out from his stomach a few minutes ago, and he noticed with big surprise that the stab was gone and he was healthy. Then he looked at his clothes he was wearing and was relieved by the fact that he wasn't naked. He was wearing a pair of white casual trousers with a same T-shirt; yuck, he hated white. It was so plain and uncoloured, but since he had no other choice he accepted it.

His eyes now landed on the far-off land again. He was brooding if that place was indeed as beautiful at close quarters as from the spot where he was watching it? His friends sure would find it beautiful too... _his friends_... suddenly, Tyson's face saddened. Right, he'd almost forgotten that he wouldn't see them ever again, and the terrible fact made his heart sank more. He already missed them so much. Although it was hard to move on these feelings, Tyson still knew there was nothing he could do to change it, hence a blew out a sigh before he started on the direction of the luring land.

From the misty sky a shining star was descending and Tyson stopped in his tracks. The star glinted once, then on its place a wonderful blue creature had appeared.

"Dragoon?" Tyson blinked surprised.

_'Hey there Tyson.'_ greeted him jovially the dragon, like they met here everyday.

"How can it be you're here?"

_'I'm your bitbeast, don't you remember? Wherever you go I'll be with you. Besides, we are friends.'_

Tyson couldn't help but got touched by those words.

"What is this place?" he asked when he looked around again.

_'A passageway.'_ answered plainly Dragoon.

Tyson nodded, and left it at that. However, his expression withered.

_'Why the long face?'_ Dragoon gave him a searching look.

"My friends. I miss them. And Gramps and Hiro, too." confessed the teen ruefully. "I couldn't even say goodbye to them."

_'I see.'_

"Also, I couldn't tell Kai."

_'Tell what?'_

"That I love him." and just as he'd said it out loud, for the first time, his head quickly wilted down as he felt blush burning over his cheeks.

The spirit seemed to be pondering for a while before he said. _'Well, there is a chance to change it.'_

"Can you tell me how? I'm dead remember? I'll never get the chance to see any of them!" said Tyson frustrated, not seeing any sense to continue this subject, because it caused him only more pain and despondency. Even so, at the same time, somewhere deep inside he wished Dragoon would come out with some brilliant plan... but the reality side of him told else; dead was eventual from where there was no turn back. Besides, he knew that he shouldn't ask more from his bitbeast after he'd saved him not only once.

_'There is a way you can go back... though, with that I break the bitbeasts' ancient law.'_

The wide eyes Tyson looked up at him with showed frankly glinting hope; could it be that he really could go back to life? This overwhelming thought set off such big excitement in him that he barely could hide it. "Really? And how?... wait... what did you mean by you would break the ancient law?" Tyson started peering him with suspicious gazes as he had evil forebodings.

_'We bitbeasts have the power to give back life for our masters, but in this case we throw off the balance of nature and this brings consequences.'_

The painful ball grew bigger in Tyson's stomach and suddenly, the desire for return to live wasn't so tempting anymore. Wasn't it enough that he'd died fate just wouldn't go easy on him. Why couldn't things go on the easiest way just for once? "What do I have to do?" the question came out in a heavy sigh, and he was feeling his throat already dry.

_'Nothing.'_ responded Dragoon. _'But you have to go back alone.'_

It took for Tyson a very long minute to grasp the meaning of the spirit's words, and when he did he instantly took a step back with open shock on his face. His voice echoed in the large space. "No!"

_'Tyson...'_

"No, I won't do that!" the teen was shaking his head so feverishly that his ponytail flung in the air, and his body trembled.

_'Listen here...'_ the bitbeast tried to whist the troubled teen, but it was useless, because Tyson didn't care to listen whatever Dragoon wanted to tell him. He didn't want to get convinced to leave Dragoon here.

"I won't leave you!" he shouted with unshakeable stubbornness. "We are a team, we belong together, just as I belong to the Bladebreakers! I'm not going without you!"

_'Please, Tyson, listen to me.'_ hushed him with endless patience Dragoon. He waited till Tyson mustered enough effort to compose himself; he blew a long deep breath out from his mouth as he went silent.

Tyson was aware of his hot-temperament which hadn't eased in him under his teenage years, and he highly doubt it would ever change. Nonetheless, he held Dragoon in respect who was more wiser and older than him. Even so, he made a determined decision to himself that whatever Dragoon was intending to say him he was not going to accept it. His immense resistance had revealed in a stiff pout which made Dragoon soften; it remembered him of that innocent child from the past when he and Tyson first had met.

_'Tyson, you get the chance what no one else can have – to live a full life.' _explained courteously.

"And if I decide to not?" came the brief reaction from Tyson whose eyes suddenly ogled with big interest to the distant land.

_'Then you can pass on.'_

"What kind of place is that?" Tyson stabbed with his head to behind Dragoon.

_'Another world.'_ he answered without turning.

Tyson went silent again and for a long while he didn't say a word. He was chewing over the thought if he accepted his dead and passed on he could step into a new world where was no more pain, no more suffering, and cold, only the infinite calm and peace... he could meet the person who he had lost for long years ago when he was very little... _his mother_...

Dragoon, who had been knowing his young master's feelings after such a long time now, was reading clearly in the teen's mortifying thoughts. _'It's not the wisest decision if you only choose to stay here so that you can see her. She'd accepted her fate a long time ago, but your path reserves more for you. Let go of her, Tyson.'_ shining mahogany eyes with sadness glanced up at Dragoon. _'Our relationship has come to a long way, and I know it's always hard to say goodbye for a friend, but _he_ needs you more.'_

Tysno knew who did Dragoon mean.

"Kai doesn't need me." he said sourly as he wilted his gaze. "He is much stronger than me to get along alone."

_'You think so?'_ asked him Dragoon point-blank when he saw how uneasy Tyson looked about his own statement. _'That person, who shows indifference and resistance carries big fear in his heart, which he doesn't want the world to be seen. And showing emotions is not equal to weakness, either, you know that very well... after all, that's what you've been trying to make Kai understand under the past few years, isn't it?'_

No matter how hard Tyson resisted he failed to drown a small, fond smile; yeah, it was exactly what he was trying to push through Kai's head - on his own immature way of course. However, he still felt this unending pang in his chest. "But why? Why do I have to choose between you two? That's so cruel!" the bluenette looked up with embittered eyes.

_'That you go back to him doesn't mean you're giving up on our friendship. But if you stay here you are going to regret it for ever, and he'll suffer, too... And we both know what is that you really want deep in your heart.' _Dragoon gave him a clearly meaningful glance.

Tyson let go a sigh and dropped his gaze; he couldn't lie to Dragoon.

"What will happen to you?" he asked after a brief silence.

_'Don't worry about me. We, bitbeasts, don't carry as much feelings as you humans do, so I won't feel that lonely. I'm going to return where I was born; the infinite universe is waiting for me... One day, I'll meet Dranzer and the others again. Our rivalry with Dranzer has long not ended, yet. But it's true that even an old, ancient bitbeast deserves now a little retiring. Besides, it would be selfish to separate two people who love each other.'_

Tyson nodded and, conceding that Dragoon had right, accepted it to himself.

_'I'm sorry for demolish your beyblade dreams. I know how much it means you the title of world champion.'_

Tyson looked at him dumbfounded and said quickly. "No, I don't care! I can find tons of other dreams which I can make come true. The world champion title is not important than friendship." he didn't want Dragoon to think that he clung to him only because he'd given Tyson power.

Dragoon knew and understood it, and he didn't defer to let Tyson know about it. "I haven't even supposed." assured his young master. Tyson seemed to have run out of wrods, so eventually Dragoon took the lead of speaking once again. "I think it's time for us to say goodbye."

Tyson tried to think out something to stall for time, but in the end he'd realized there was no point. He couldn't hold back anymore and he did what he'd been wanting to do for a very long time now; he stepped closer to the giant bitbeast and hugged Dragoon's head, resting his cheek underneath his eyes. This was the first time that a master had come so near to his own bitbeast, and though Tyson didn't know if it was admissible, but for him it felt right.

The dragon's scaly sheathing felt steely and harsh compared to Tyson's soft skin, however, the boy didn't bother and he snuggled up to him as if he was a nice plush. Soon, small teardrops escaped from Tyson's eyes and disappeared between him and Dragoon's cheek.

_'Now-now, Tyson... you are not a child anymore to cry.'_ tried to cheer him up Dragoon, and if he didn't fear that he might injured Tyson with his big claws he would tap him now on his back consolingly. _'I want us to say goodbye gleefully, okay?'_

The teen pulled away, sniffing a bit, then dried his face with his hand and he forced a smile in behalf of Dragoon. "Alright."

_'Okay then. Close your eyes.'_ suggested him Dragoon and Tyson did so, trusting him like always.

Just as the teen's eyes closed and the last image of Dragoon and the beautiful land was engulfed in darkness he knew he would never see it again.

Then, he felt the wind caught up behind him, blew his back and fluttered his hair. Suddenly he was being pushed backwards, feeling like something was drawing him in before he fell over...

**- O -**

When Tyson opened his eyes again he was looking directly on a bright blue ceiling; he was back in his room, and was lying on his back in his comfortable bed with his duvet covering him carefully. His head rested on soft, fluffy pillows. It was like he'd awoke from a deep dream. He blinked away the blur from his eyes before sat up and looked quickly over the bedside table where his silver beyblade laid. Tyson noticed that the image of Dragoon on the bit was gone; this made his heart sank but it was forgotten instantly as realization hit him about an awaking hope.

He was alive.

He had come back...

Pushing aside the duvet he jumped out of bed, giving just a brief second to notice that he was still in those white clothes, then he headed down the stairs with hasty steps. The sudden cold on his bare feet felt strange after the experienced warmth a few minutes ago, then again, it also proved that life had returned back inside his body.

When he stepped into the living room big abashment greeted him. His family, Gramps and Hiro, and Max and Rei were sitting all in the room, both wearing mourning expressions. Max and Rei shared a couch while the raven haired was stroking his friend's back consolingly as the said blond trembled by the effort to drown his cry.

In other circumstances Tyson would have rushed in the room fooling around, saying _'Hey what's wrong guys? Did someone die or something?'_ But right now he didn't have the heart to make such stupid jokes, seeing his beloveds' painful gazes. He didn't really know what to say to gain their attention without causing them a heart attack.

However, he'd never got the chance to say anything because Hiro's face rose just at the moment he was about to open his mouth and their eyes met. Tyson froze on the spot as he waited the outcome while his heart started beating faster as emotions rushed him seeing his brother. Hiro's face went first stunned, then it was replaced with shock that intensified his goggling eyes. He jumped from his seat with such a high scream Tyson didn't know his brother possessed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tyson had to cover his ears quickly when he felt he was near to become deaf. Great, couldn't he yell a little less loud?

The others got startled by the sudden yell, too, but when they looked up to the same direction where Hiro's plate wide eyes stared they followed his example and jumped up as one man. At least they didn't scream, which Tyson was very glad for, because he wouldn't like to spend the rest of his life being deaf.

Since Max and Rei and Gramps were total lost of words at the moment it was Hiro who _spoke_ again.

"What are you doing here?" he pointed at Tyson frantically.

Tyson blinked at him innocently, total clueless. "Where should I be?"

"Dead!"

In the room awkward silence fell. Tyson's eyebrow raised oddly; honestly, if he didn't know him better he would think his brother had gone bonkers.

"Shoo back to bed!"

Now this time Tyson's orbs crossed both in bafflement and disbelief, and a small sweatdroop sank on the backside of his head. Okay, Hiro definitely had freaked out on him.

The next moment Gramps' kendo stick flung in the air – who would have thought he carried that thing everywhere with himself – and it smacked Hiro right on the top of head.

"That's enough now Hiro! Pull thyself together okay?" scolded him Gramps. The crazed young man lumped back down the couch.

Max and Rei still couldn't snap out of their shock.

"T-Tyson..." stammered Rei.

"Is it really you... or just..."

"Yes, Max. I'm really here not just some kind of ghost." appeased his friends Tyson.

"But how..." Rei looked disbelief.

"Dragoon and I made a deal so I could come back – but I'll tell you guys everything later. Where is Kai?" asked quickly Tyson. Right the first moment he'd stepped in the room he noticed that one person was missing from the company.

"We don't know." answered Rei honestly. "Right after we'd brought you home he had disappeared without a word. We don't know where did he go."

"It's okay, I'll find him." told Tyson and with that he instantly turned out of the room.

Rei cried after him. "Tyson!"

The teen spun around. "Yeah?"

"It shattered him badly what happened to you." the raven haired looked sadly at him. "He tries to hide it, but..." his words got stuck.

"Don't worry Rei. I'll fix that." the blue haired teen gave him a reassuring smile before made a sprint.

Before...

"Eh Tyson...!"

The said teen trailed back once again, now a bit irritated face. "Yeah?" he said slightly impatient.

"I just wanted to say that we walked with Max and..." here the two boys exchanged looks. "so, we don't mind that you and Kai... you know. Actually, we're glad for you guys."

Tyson was total taken aback by those words, and on his face an immense soft smile appeared. "Thanks guys."

Then he disappeared behind the door.

"I'll call the flower shop that we don't need the funeral wreath." spoke Gramps in an utterly calm voice. They had totally forgotten that he two Grangers were still in the room with them. The old man moved toward the hall, on the way he gave a calming tap on his other grandson's back. "Hiro."

The young man, however, was still slumped in the couch, curled halfway up like a ball, total freaked out, and was mumbling something to himself over and over again which sounded something like... "M-M-My brother... m-my little b-brother..."

**- O -**

Tyson winged the streets with lightning speed. The rough asphalt grazed his bare feet but his focus was so hard on the thought to find Kai that he put off caring. He passed people who stepping aside from him gaped after the odd teen. The sun was on the way settling down, slowly, and yellow and orange colours overlaid the sky, signing the approach of the evening.

The city was so big, and there were many places where Kai could have gone. The blue haired teen had still reclined upon his instincts and let his legs lead him to the direction he had a deep anticipation. He hadn't even disappointed when he reached the river where he sighted a small bathing platform. His legs gave out on speed, despite his heart which was beating hard and fast, but not only because he was out of breath. A white, long scarf fluttered in the air and it belonged to a dual haired person who was standing all by himself. His gaze lost in the endless distance.

From the side Tyson could take a look on Kai's face, who, yet, hadn't noticed the other one since his eyes were closed. Just the mere sight how the older teen's stood in sheer tenseness, his arms crossed firmly like he'd changed to a statue, Tyson knew Kai well enough by now to know what was going on within him. The dual haired seemed like he was relaxing under the feeling of soft breeze, but in truth he was suffering. He definitely was fighting to drown every shred of feelings, returning back to his old cold self, building up again the walls around himself to prevent pain... and that's what Tyson didn't want him to do. He didn't want Kai to fall back into the darkness again.

And for a brief moment he smacked himself mentally by pondering on not coming back to life because he thought Kai could go along fine without him.

Tyson walked down the low brae to the bathing platform and was making his approach toward Kai from behind. Within a few meters distance he stopped and his eyes looked softly at him. It caused him the biggest self-denial he'd ever felt to not rush to Kai and hug him tight, or to cry out for him. He didn't want to scare the hell out of the older male, mostly because Kai was standing dangerously close to the edge that he might lost balance and fell in the water.

On another occasion Tyson sure wouldn't miss the chance to play a prank on him, but those times were over (well, at least now), and he wasn't the same immature teenage boy anymore... he'd grown up. And he was in love with the man who had walked in his life one day, their paths crossed, and he had captured Tyson's heart forever.

"Kai." he spoke quietly and insensibly before he knew he was doing so. If Tyson hadn't caught the brief sight when Kai's shoulders jerked he would have thought he might wasn't loud enough to be heard.

As Kai turned slowly around Tyson discovered promptly the desperate and loneliness in those crimson eyes. For Kai the sight was awe-inspiring; the way Tyson was standing in front of him, dressed up in those white clothes, and as the last beams of the sun shone straight over him he looked like an angel. Kai was out of balance; he looked stunned and he was unable to keep up his cold mask.

"Tyson...?" he stared shocked. His shiny crimson eyes growing larger as ever.

The younger teen walked up to him slowly, and the nearer he came to Kai with each step the urge to hug him became even stronger. They were standing now toe to toe, Tyson was a face shorter than Kai, and he looked up at him reverently. "Kai, it's me. I've come back." gently, carefully, Tyson raised a hand and placed it on Kai's cheek, showing him it was reality.

A ragged breath left Kai's mouth at the sudden touch of affection and couldn't help to feel a shiver run down his spine. He'd never felt so much tenderness before; the way those tanned, slender fingers moved so sensually over his features. Tyson never thought he could make Kai feel this way, but if he thought back a few months ago neither he would have thought they were going to stand here like this, ready to confess his feelings...

When he was sure Kai'd grasped his true presence and wouldn't ran or push him away, his hands encircled Kai's torso and silently he nestled to his chest. Kai's body felt so warm against his own, the hot breath that ruffled slightly his bangs and he listened the rhythmically beating heart which music for Tyson's ears.

The tenseness had slowly dissolved in Kai and soon his own arms found their way around the younger boy's slender body, and closing their embrace he pulled Tyson tight to his chest. That was all Tyson needed to feel and he blew out a content sigh. A happy smile crossed over his lips so naturally as if they'd never been apart. He nuzzled his nose on Kai's muscular shoulder, inhaling his scent which reminded him of the sun's warmth; no wonder he was the phoenix master.

Subconsciously, Kai did the same, and sucking in air he buried his face into Tyson's neck to steal the sweet smell of his hair; fresh storm and wind. "How?" he asked quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Dragoon and I've made a deal." murmured Tyson. "He gave his power so he could send me back."

Kai knew what did this mean, what a hard decision Tyson had made for them and this made him tighten his hold on his beloved more. Tyson knew what was in the other's mind but he didn't want him to feel guilty, he wanted to prove Kai that he didn't regret his choice. He pulled away from him only that he could look up at him in their embrace, and smiled tenderly.

Kai let go of Tyson and cupped his cheeks with his large hands like he was holding the most precious thing in his life. And for Kai, he _was_ precious. Dark crimson eyes locked in mahogany.

"Tyson, do you love me?" Kai asked, hope lingering in his eyes. For a moment he looked like a child who couldn't believe that someone loved him.

A cute blush appeared on Tyson's cheeks which Kai found adorable, but teen didn't even try to hide it. No now, not anymore. He looked sincerely up in the man's eyes he would do anything. "Yes Kai. I love you."

A small, tender smile drew its way up on Kai's face. It wasn't wide or smirking, but sincere, it finally showed a part of his true self and that's what made Kai look so beautiful in Tyson's eyes. Then, Kai leant forward to him...

The crimson and mahogany eyes closed halfway. Tyson felt how Kai's eyelashes tickled his own before he leant up on his toes to help close the small gap between them in a kiss. They shared small and soft kisses first, moving their lips slow and inexperienced on each other, as they recalled that magical feeling from their precious night. And just as it burnt up in them, the longing to feel more of each other, became overwhelming.

Shiver ran down Tyson's spine as Kai started caressing his back sensually, his sophisticated fingers sensing the pleasure that was radiating from the younger male and it urged Kai to go further, deeper. His hands grabbed hard on Tyson's waist, pulling him flush against him, and the passion grew even deeper when a low moan escaped from Tyson's mouth.

One of the bluenette's hands was clinging hard on Kai's shoulder while his other hand dived into his slate-black hair, stroking it fondly, lovingly, and pulled Kai closer down as he explored his mouth. However, the necessity of oxygen forced them to slow down their kiss to an end. They pulled away only for inches and they looked at each other with hazy eyes, both panting.

"So, you don't mind... the way I am?" spoke Kai once he found his voice again, though it was raspy. "You could choose someone else you know."

"I want _you_, Kai. Only you." Tyson smiled lovingly. He was still feeling a little giddy by their kiss. "I wanted you... always."

This brought another smile on Kai's lips and Tyson barely could believe this was the second smile he had received from him this day. It filled him with so much joy that he wasn't sure he could bear more. His heart hammered so hard in his chest like it wanted to tear out. Kai invited Tyson back into his embrace and for a long while they were just standing there, in the silence, while the sun threw its last reddish beams over them before it disappeared behind the trees.

It was somewhat unusual how they enjoyed remaining in this comfortable silence together; it was always Tyson who couldn't keep for long to not break the peace and start a babbling conversation, when silence became a burden to him. However, the teen seemed perfectly comfortable just that he was being hold in Kai's arms, and this time it was the older male who spoke.

"I'm sorry that you lost Dragoon." Kai whispered whilst he stroked Tyson's hair fondly. "I know how much he meant to you."

Tyson smiled against Kai's chest, who couldn't see it though, but the teen's voice made him feel it. "It's okay, Kai. I can find another dream... actually, I already have one."

"Figures." Kai couldn't help to smirk; he knew if Tyson put something in his head he always pushed through no matter what. He heaved a long sigh then added. "It might sounds selfish what I'm going to say, but I'm happy that I got you back."

The words melted Tyson and a tiny teardrop trickled down his cheek. When they parted from each other after a while Kai put his finger where the salty liquid had rolled down and dried it off.

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?" Tyson looked at him innocently while tilted his head slightly.

"That you never gonna change on me."

The bluenette blinked confused. "Why?"

"Because there is only one Tyson I love."

Kai gave a wicked smile. Tyson stared at him for a minute before laughed.

"Ok. Talked." he broke into a big grin.

The sky started darkening and the wind had stiffened, too. The small hairs bristled up on Tyson's skin and his feet was getting to feel cold, too. Kai, who sensed right away how his boyfriend shivered in his extenuations, rubbed Tyson's arms with his hands to gave some warmth to him.

"Come on, I walk you home before you catch a cold." stated Kai in his usual stern voice, but Tyson could feel the soft care behind his words. "It's typical you to come out dressed up scanty." reproved him whilst shaking his head, but no real anger.

"Hey, I'm not hat bad 'ya know!" replicated Tyson anon. "I've run here to save you from your agony and to confess my feelings for you and you're bugging me about my attire? Well sorry that I didn't have the time to dress up properly for my prince. Besides, you should know by now that my friends and my lover is always put on the first place, and that _won't_ change not in a billion year, so you better deal with it pal." the bluenette pointed out loftily.

Kai couldn't hold back a short chortle and ruffled the teen's midnight blue hair teasingly, knowing very well how much that annoyed Tyson. "Now that's the old Tyson I know!"

Tyson bumped him on his shoulder with a pout on his face.

"Shut up, Hiwatari!"

* * *

><p><strong>~ ¤ ~ * ~ End of Story ~ * ~ ¤<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So this is the end of this story. And also a nice finish before I leave. Well, what do you think about the ending part? Please, tell me your opinions in a review, it's a big help for me and I'm interested in to know. <em>:) _Just don't ask a sequel because I tell you right away that I'm not planning to do, this story is finished and it's good the way it is... I might update one day again if I have a plot in my head, but not yet._

_Still, I'll stay here as a reader and be available if you have any questions, and you can write me reviews or pm whenever you want, no matter how long this story has been updated. _

_I don't have a beta reader so if you notice anything let me know about it, thank you!  
><em>

_Before I leave I would like to recommend a few fics which I like very much, and you might get interested about them, too:_

**Emziie – The Ladies Man –** I love this Tyka fic, sweet, funny, and lovely.

**LazyLuck13:** **- My Moonlight**

**- A Word for a Tale**

**- My Lone Wolf -** Her Tyka stories are so sweet, she deserves more support! ;)

- Or if you're a fan of Young Justice then I recommend you with big excitement **MistressOfRobins** stories, a great future writer. ;)

There sure will be more favourite stories on my list.

_Bye-bye everyone! Don't forget to press the review button. *waves* _


End file.
